Total Drama Island the Revival
by kingploppio
Summary: Years pass and Total Drama ends up being cancelled due to low ratings after RR. Chris hasn't let go of his dream of hosting an epic show like Total Drama despite the numerous amount of years that it's been since it's cancellation. He urges his daughter Christie to help revive the show and to help him, and even signed her up to cohost with him! 20/21 campers remain.
1. Episode 00 : The Prologue

**Hello! My name is King, and this isn't my main account, but I wanted to have a separate account just for my total drama stories. I just wanted to say thank you for clicking on my story! I haven't ever done a SOYC, but I have written tedious total drama fics in the past and since the idea of a SOYC has arisen recently I wanted to give it a go.**

**I am a student in college so if you're interested, please read the prologue and the application. I will update maybe once per week or I'll try, I'm trying to juggle STEM courses in college so its a big oof.**

* * *

"This is our biggest opportunity yet!" An average-sized raven-haired male spoke with enthusiasm as he slammed a stack of paperwork down onto the table. Accompanying him in the room was only one other individual: a female. She had dark hair resembling his own with light brown eyes. You could easily two the two were related, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out.

"Dad, I'm trying to focus on schoolwork. I don't know why you don't just let your dream of being a television show host go," She sighed as she leaned her head onto her palm. "-and I'm not saying that to be rude… it's just it's sad to see you obsess over every little opportunity. Hollywood and fame sucks. You had your moment to shine. Focus on the present… focus on me."

"Christie, please, just this one time. I have a hunch! They're looking for a possible renewal of Total Drama!" Chris' voice rose in pitch as he was nearing the end of his sentence. It seemed like the man could barely breath! "It's been my dream to see my little girl take the reigns over such an important task!"

"Dad." Christie began, rolling her eyes as she tilted her head back. Her patience was really wearing thin. It was hard to deal with her dad sometimes. Everyone knew him as the infamous McLean, the charismatic but sick and twisted tv-host who brought in so many ratings for a good five or six seasons. "No."

Everyone knew that Chris McLean didn't simply take no as an answer, in retrospective. He felt his cheeks flush as he began whistling ominously. It was obvious that her father was up to something, so Christie crossed her legs while facing her father. Her brown eyes bore onto his dark onyx-like ones.

"What did you do. Why are you whistling like that?" She groaned as she already knew what was coming. Her weird egotistical-hippie dad was always up to something. Either he tried to book her an interview, made up a fake resume, or even booked nights at the local poetry bar to try to make her famous. He let out a little laugh followed by a cheesy grin.

"I kind of accidentally, well not really, signed us both up for the position as the television host. And it's already approved." He said gleefully while clapping his hands together. "Aren't you excited? Total Drama is going to be renewed! And we're going to be the hosts! Me, because I'm the _face_ of Total Drama. I did this so you can get a step into the business and the contestants and sort of relate to their host. In a way." Chris explained, spreading the paperwork out with his fingertips. "Now sign or you're not getting your weekly check."

Christie was flabbergasted and annoyed at the same time. This is something her father would do. _This_ is exactly something he would do, and she knew better. She instantly let out a groan and slapped the palm of her hand onto her cheek. "Screw me," She whispered out lightly followed by a dramatic whimper. "What do I get out of it?" She asked while cupping her face in her hands.

"Well obviously we'd get paid… and you get to torture some teens around your age. Plus, free luxury food and trips and whatnot." Chris nonchalantly shrugged, offering her a goofy smile. "Please. Just this once, Christie. Please for me."

Christie sighed and looked down at the papers, a lot of them requiring a signature of her own. Her dad _really_ went through all of the trouble to get these. They seemed official as it was from a famous television company. Just the way her dad was looking at her with puppy-dog looking eyes, it was hard to turn away. She was stubborn – and to be honest she didn't want to do this but… she just couldn't say no.

"Fine."

* * *

**Well, that was a little introduction to our new Total Drama season! In this AU, Chris had a daughter named Christie. He's been obsessed with renewing Total Drama for years but all of his 'opportunities' had ended in failure. Except this one time. I could go into more detail if you guys would like or I could get straight to the chase (either one, I honestly wouldn't really care…). Let me know how you think of Chris and Christie's dynamic in your PM!**


	2. Episode 00 : The Application

**Hello all ! This is King again and I really appreciate taking the time to review and PM me about your characters. It's been only two days and we already have 7 spots filled. I decided to put the application and rules in the second chapter instead of the first so that the prologue can be different. I decided to put the number 24 down to 20. There are currently 7 female spots left and 6 male spots left! **

* * *

**Rules**

1\. Please no mary-sue like characters. If I detect that your character is 'too perfect' then I'll just let you know, and you can decide if you want to fix on them a little bit or not submit the character at all.

2\. Please no applications in the reviews! PM me your application when ready. I like the readers to have a mystery about the other characters when they read the story

3\. Only one character per person! If for some reason we're short of characters, then I will message you guys back if you want to send another one.

4\. Please fill out the application.

5\. Please read the prologue! In your PM just tell me how you felt about Chris and Christie's dynamic.

* * *

Now here's the part you've all been waiting for! All parts marked with (+) are optional

GENERAL INFORMATION

**Full Name**:

**Nickname**:

**Age (16-19)**:

**Gender**:

**Sexuality**:

**Birthday (+)**:

**School and Job (+)**:

**Important Individuals in their life** **(+)**: Mom, dad, best friend, siblings, etc. Even pets.

LOOKS AND PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

**Height and Weight**:

**Hair Style and Color**:

**Eye Color**:

**Body-Type and Skin**:

**Scars, Tattoos, Etc (+)**:

**Everyday Outfit**:

**Swimming Outfit**;

**Sleeping** **Outfit**:

PERSONALITY

**Personality Paragraph**: [please be as descriptive as possible]

**Personality List (+)**: Just list out the positive, neutral, and negative traits

**MBTI (+)**: [if you don't know what this is, don't worry about it! It's a personality test]

**Moral Alignment (+)**: 'Hero'? 'Villain'? Chaotic neutral? If you don't know what this is don't worry about it!

OTHER INFORMATION

**Phobias or Fears**:

**Talents (+)**:

**Likes**: At least 4-5

**Dislikes**: At least 4-5

**Strengths**: At least 3-4

**Weaknesses**: At least 3-4

**Future Aspirations (+)**:

OTHER PLAYERS + REACTIONS

**Open to romance**?

**If so, what type of person**?

**Open to alliances**?

**If so, how fast and with which type of people**?

**What are their friends like**?

**Reaction to being voted off near the beginning**:

**Reaction to being voted off near the middle**:

**Reaction to being voted off near the end**:

**Reaction to winning** **the competition**:

**Reaction to being backstabbed**:

COMPETITION INFORMATION

**Rank your character 1-5 (one being best, five being worst) in the following:** [example: Mitch is best at athleticism, so I rank that first. He's worst at loyalty so I rank it last.]

\- Strategic Ability

\- Loyalty

\- Temper and Patience

\- Athleticism

\- Logic and Intelligence

**Game Strategy? (+)**:

**Why did they Enter?**

**Plans with the Money if they win**:

**Prior Knowledge of TD**?

**Audition Tape**:

**Extra**:

If you have any questions just let me know. Good luck to everyone!


	3. Episode 00 : Final Cast List

**Hello again! It's King. I have been so busy with school, but I finally have a cast list, but unfortunately, we do not have it filled! There were a **_**LOT**_** of males sent but barely any females. I am terribly sorry to anyone who had their application rejected. If you'd like to know why, just send me a PM. But don't lose hope if you were rejected! More details will be below.**

* * *

After much consideration, this is our current cast list (and no, they're not in any order):

**MALES**

1\. Joshua Winters

2\. Nathaniel Gold

3\. Arlo Brose

4\. Nathan Wilberforce

5\. Nick O'Holleran

6\. Kevin Conner

7\. Kai Summers

8\. Rhys Schmidt

9\. Josh Everest

10\. Brandon Villavicencia

**FEMALES**

1\. Brandy Mariposa

2\. Sybil Van Trope

3\. Sabine Halpert

4\. Savannah Spencer

5\. Rochelle Diaz

6\. Asuka Kiyora

7\. Danielle Lyons

8\. Corinne Masey

9\. Audrey Gabler

10\. Kelly Tillerson

* * *

**If you do not see your OC on here, just send me a PM and we can work something out. For example, if you sent a male, you could easily send a female in! It's not based off of anything but personality honestly. A lot of individuals sent in someone with the same personality and as a writer I like diversity. We have five female spots remaining and I'm looking for more outgoing and intimidating people. I suppose 'villains' of some sort, but definitely feel free to send it what you'd like. Again, I'm so sorry for the people whose characters got rejected. Feel free to PM me or send in a new character.**

**The next chapter probably won't be posted until next week or after, due to the fact the next chapter is going to be the Chapter 1 with introductions! I will actively update the list when we get all of our females. Good luck to all!**

**~ King.**


	4. Episode 01 : Ship-REKT Part 1

**Hello! King here again. Finally was able to finish the first chapter I've been working on awhile. If you want to see the full cast go back to the last chapter where I've fully updated the cast. I was quite nervous to write your characters in a slightly different fashion than all other SYOC stories do. It's not the traditional 'camper walks out from a boat' cliche so if I got your character's characterization wrong just let me know!**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"So, in retrospect, this island is for us to rent?" Christie asked as she walked beside her father, a group of business officials leading them over to two log cabin-like houses. One of the burly-looking men nodded silently while extending his right arm over to the cabins.

"The contestants will be staying in these two cabins. Like any Total Drama season, they will be sectioned off into two teams by any means of your choosing. This will be their home-like area where they stay on and off again between challenges." Chris nodded as he was retaining the info, stars in his eyes as he remembered the old dinky cabins that contestants in the past seasons had to experience.

"The island is a bit expensive-like which is rather adverse to past seasons but I'm sure viewers will adjust." Another businessman explained while pulling out his phone. Christie rolled her eyes. She always thought that the Total Drama contestants should have been treated in luxury anyways. If the show Big Brother could have a nice and funky house, why shouldn't Total Drama?

Behind the two log cabins lied two adequately sized pools. They had huge black tarps covering them. One of the tarps had big green letters permanently painted on them spelling: WINNERS. On the contrary, the other tarp had big red letters painted on it saying: LOSERS. Christie let out a slight _hmm_ as she just concocted an idea.

"Losers get their pool privileges taken from them." She simply said out loud. This earned her looks from her father and the entourage of business leaders. One of them, a small petite blonde, shrugged and wrote something down on her checkboard. Chris side-eyed his daughter to see doubt spreading on her facial features as no one responded to her suggestion.

"_I_ think Christie had an amazing idea." Chris began as he stuffed his hands into his dad-like jeans. "You guys got to remember… we're not just taking my ideas. Christie is the host just as much as I am." He sternly added the last part, winking at them tauntingly. The same blonde as before rolled her green orbs towards the handsome raven-haired man before writing more stuff on her clipboard.

"We did most of the safety inspections of this island before renting it to you and your daughter, Mr. McLean." The blonde began, brushing off Chris' warning a few seconds before. Christie narrowed her dark eyes to read her name on her nameplate that was hoisted on her breast. It read _Natalie Heights_. Sounds like a name right out of a teen romance novella. Sounds like a bitch.

"Most? That's great. It'll leave an element of surprise for our contestants." Chris said excitedly, enthusiasm radiating from his form. Christie rolled her eyes as she leaned against a nearby tree. Her dad always had a weird fascination for putting people's lives in danger, via the other seasons of Total Drama. This season was going to be different. Hopefully.

"Speaking of which, when are they coming?" Christie nonchalantly asked as she adjusted the laces on her brand-name shoes. A man who's nametag read _Henry Hackleburg_ responded.

"They're coming soon, maybe in the next day-or so. They all have been attending the Total Drama-Rama cruise for about a day or so to pick everyone up at various ports. Of course, it took awhile with their parents signing their contracts and consent forms."

She nodded to shut the other guy up. He didn't really answer her question, but whatever. Older men were stupid – aside from her dad of course. Like he was on cue or something, Chris turned around to look at his daughter. He mouthed the words: _having fun_? Christie nodded slightly and gave him a soft smile. Even though she didn't care for doing this, it was nice to see her dad so happy and eccentric. He hasn't been this happy since him and her mother were together.

Henry and Natalie stopped the group of walking adults and turned around towards them. "Alright. We have contacted Chef's son, Hatch, and he will be joining you guys soon. Their airplane is coming as we speak." Natalie explained as she gestured her cellphone towards the two McLean's.

"I haven't seen Hatch in forever!" Christie exclaimed as she grabbed the phone unconsciously, a small smile drifting on her face. "Wow he's grown a lot. I'm stoked he's going to be here." _Maybe it isn't all going to be bad…_ she thought quietly.

"We're going to be leaving soon, but we just wanted to give you a map of the island. You both have a house near the edge of the island. As we are in the middle of it right now, you will be approximately twenty minutes away. It's like a three-story cottage." A man with curly red hair explained.

Chris and Christie nodded, about to ask to go to their house whenever a scrawny girl ran up to them and the business group. "Guys! Guys! Bad news," She frantically explained. Chris raised a brow and awaited for her to speak. "Yes?" He questioned.

"The contestant cruise is approaching right now! What do we do?"

"What?" Chris, Christie, Natalie, and Henry all exclaim in panic.

"We don't even have the first challenge!" He explained frantically. "Hell, we haven't even done the rest of the island inspection." Christie added near the end as she held her hands up with confusion stirring in her brown eyes.

"Well, think of something fast!" An agent yelled.

"Okay, dad. Let's do this." Christie sighed as she beckoned the darker-haired male to come with her. The two disappeared off into the woods followed by Nicole and Heath. Christie had an idea on her mind but somehow, they'd have to get to the captain's phone…

* * *

**On the Cruise Ship**

"What. The. Fuck. Why did the cruise ship stop suddenly?" A pompous eighteen-year-old male complained as he leaned back against his beach-chair positioned near the pool. More known as Nick O'Holleran, he ran a hand through his blonde locks as he got up.

He was wearing sky-blue swimming trunks that stopped right above his knees. He had a smoking 'hot body' which he obviously wanted the rest of the females to see on the ship. Nick had combed over blonde locks that was pushed into a side in a part with blue eyes. He was muscular with lightly tanned skin and arrogance radiated from his body.

"Um, do you mind? You're blocking my sun." Brandy Mariposa spat at the rich boy, whipping strands of hair behind her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at the attractive male but didn't say anything more. "-and anyways, the ship probably has to relocate or something. Stop freaking out."

Nick stuck his tongue out at the female before analyzing her. Brandy has soft blonde locks positioned in a ponytail. With warm blue eyes, you could see her tattoo reading 'M and B' with a rather obvious scar on her right cheek and neck. She had tanned skin and her blue one-piece swimsuit definitely stole his attention.

"I don't know, I think Nick might be onto something. The ship has been like this for about ten minutes and we haven't even gotten an announcement from the captain. Don't you think that that's odd?" A sixteen-year-old female said as she put her hands on her hips.

This was Sabine Halpert, a rather logical individual. She has shoulder-length black hair with red highlights which was hoisted into a ponytail with green eyes. She was skinny with some muscles and there were a few scars exposed on her slightly tanned skin. Sabine was leaning against the ship's rails with a skateboard right beside her.

"No, I don't think it's odd at all. I honestly don't even care. Just give me my sunlight back." Brandy ushered a hand and waved it towards the side which gestured Nick to move. The blonde male sighed and snickered under his breath before moving over, staring out at the sea ahead of them.

"Well, we've already picked everyone up. So, we're not making a little pit stop." Sabine explained as she crossed her arms. She was pretty certain something was up, but she wasn't the one to pick a fight. Plus, it would look bad on her if she continued with Brandy, so she pushed the thought of aside.

"I just wish we could get to the island soon. Also, nice skateboard," Josh Everest complimented. Josh had long-blonde hair which was tied into dreadlocks and up into a ponytail (which seemed to be a common style on the ship). His green eyes rested upon Sabine's skateboard before digging his hands into his red swimming trunks accompanying brown sandals. "I board a little myself so…"

"Thanks," Sabine smiled towards the taller man. "The cruise is nice, but I think we are all here to win some cash." She giggled before looking at the other people who started to crowd around from the sheer curiosity on why the ship stopped moving.

A Hispanic and white-mixed female approached the group with a smile on her face. She had a curvy body which was slightly muscular and lithe, dark brown mid-back length hair which was wavy and messy. She had a rather-cheap looking solid black bikini that brought out her curves all too well.

"Hey everyone, I'm Rochelle Diaz! I was just inside, and I noticed that the cruise stopped…" she trailed off as doubt clouded her eyes.

Suddenly, before anybody could respond, the ship started moving again. "Thank God!" Someone yelled at the top of their lungs. "We are back in moving people!" He ushered with a little dance, sending everybody a gleeful smile.

This was Brandon Villavicencia, a rather optimistic and jolly individual. He began breaking out in dance, his black comb-over hair moving with him. He had black eyes that was focused on his dancing, alongside a manta ray tattoo on his right bicep. He was wearing an unbuttoned white top with aqua-blue swimming trunks.

Rochelle smiled towards the dancing man before doing a little bit of her own moves. She cued a random person on board to increase the volume of the music before joining in on the dancing. She shook her hips while Brandon began doing the stanky leg.

"Oh! Is there a dance party?" Sybil Jillian Van Trope questioned as she neared the two dancing individuals. She had long honey-brown hair with rose-gold tips that reached her mid-back. She had one hazel eye and one brown eye. Whenever she talked you could observe blue braces on her teeth – which looked adorable.

"I really like dancing. May I join?" Sybil questioned as she smiled towards Rochelle and Brandon. Rochelle gestured Sybil to join with the motioning of her hand while Brandon sent her a welcoming smile to join in. The pale woman let out a little laugh as she joined the three in their dance party.

Unlike the others who were out and about having fun on the cruise, Kevin Conner laid near the back of the main area of the ship and quietly sat in the corner. He had shaggy blonde hair that goes to his neck with a cowlick. He had tan skin with blue eyes.

He didn't necessarily have the bravery to approach the large crowd of people gathered near the pool area, so he decided it was best to slink back. Having autism had its challenges, and he wasn't necessarily ready to face them yet. He was contempt with that.

"Hey, you," A _very_ tall man with short red hair and a matching beard approached Kevin, a soft and welcoming smile on his facial features. "You're all by yourself, want some company?" He questioned as he sat down next to Kevin.

"Sure…" Kevin trailed off before casting a glance towards the side, a shy composure suddenly coming over the shaggy blonde. The redhead tilted his head towards the side.

"My name is Joshua Winters." He extended out his hand towards Kevin out of curtesy. Joshua was very tall (the tallest person on the ship), standing at 6'4. His blue eyes were gentle and kind which matched his red swimming trunks which favored the same color as Josh's, ironically.

"Hi." Kevin smiled confidently towards Joshua, returning the handshake. "I would join the dancing over there but, that's just simply not me." He assured as he crossed his arms. Joshua nodded as he listened to Kevin while shrugging.

"People don't always have to be in the center of attention." He reminded the quiet guy as he patted his arm. Joshua was honestly the sweetest gentle giant there was.

Meanwhile, at the front of the ship…

"We should be arriving at the island soon." A guy named Nathaniel Gold told others (which was Nick, Josh, and Sabine). Nathaniel had a golden-blonde faux hawk with short hair on the side, which complimented his hazel eyes. He was slightly muscular with tanned skin. In his hands was a novel titled _Mystery_.

"I'm starting to get bored of this ship. I'm ready to like, compete," Josh chuckled as he settled his chin upon his hands. His eyes glazed over Nathaniel's book. Gross, a book."You honestly like reading on this thing? Why not hop in the pool." He smirked as he pointed a mere finger at the pool.

Nick chuckled at Josh's suggestion. "From my personal experience, the water feels great man." He said as he wrapped an arm around Nathaniel's shoulder. Nick sent the other blonde man (who resembled him in height) a smirk.

Nathaniel sighed patiently as Nick and Josh bombarded him from his reading. He wanted to make a sarcastic remark but held his tongue. It _was_ only the first few days of meeting these people and he couldn't risk making them mad. After all, he could be placed on their team.

"You guys are annoying him," An attractive redhead chuckled as she sifted pale fingers through her red bangs. She had emerald-like green eyes that matched her tied-up ponytail red hair. "But hello, my name is Audrey." She greeted as she batted her lashes towards Nick, Nathaniel, and Josh.

Audrey Gabler as people knew her back at home, was a short bean who didn't weigh much at all. She had a notorious white ribbon that held up her hair in a ponytail while wearing ivory colored bikini with lavender patterns accompanying an unbuttoned white shirt

"Oh, Audrey, why thank you." Nathaniel sarcastically said towards the redhead before stifling out a smile. She giggled back to his direction and crossed her arms while sending a smirk to the other two guys.

"No problem." She mischievously smiled before sitting down by the poolside and stuck her toes in the pool. "The water _does_ actually feel great, Nathaniel." She bounced off of what Nick admitted before while he was teasing the blonde.

"Audrey is right about that!" A woman's voice erupted from the pool. Eyes glanced over to find a rather thick brunette female with blonde highlights. Her hair was flattened due to the water, but normally it'd be propped into having curls. This was Kelly Tillerson.

Kelly Tillerson stood at a mere five feet (which actually makes her the shortest contestant on the season) with a huge blue rose tattoo on her right arm. It matched her navy-blue two-piece bikini. Kelly had light-brown skin and matching brown eyes. You could easily tell she was a country girl by first glance.

"The water is like, amazing! Nathaniel you should try." She gestured, letting out an oblivious giggle before going back under and swimming for a few seconds. The blonde man with the faux hawk sighed and continued reading his book. He was done being the center of attention.

By this point, Brandon, Rochelle, and Sybil had stopped dancing from earlier. Brandon went to turn around to go pick up a soda from the fridge before he ran right into a slim-looking male. The dark-skinned man blinked a few times as shock overcame his system.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry…" Brandon apologized to the slightly taller male. He felt the coldness of the man's spilled water all over his feet which caused him to cringe internally. "I will immediately get you some more drink!"

"No worries." The man smiled, running a mere hand through his curly hair as he let a calm vibe wash over him. He couldn't make such a rash comment he wanted to make so early on in the game.

"Rhys Schmidt." He introduced to Brandon. Rhys was average height and average weight. He had light brown hair that was a tad-bit curly but styled. What took Brandon's attention was Rhys' cold pale blue eyes. Rhys had a slightly more feminine body than the average man (minus his broad shoulders and _very_ defined jawline). Rhys had fairly pale skin with a scar on his left foot sole.

"Brandon. Brandon Villavicencia." Brandon returned the gesture and shook Rhys' hand slowly. Both men had small subtle smiles before turning opposite directions suddenly. Brandon _swore_ that he saw Rhys do a double check of him.

Rhys wiped his hand on his now-wet green checkered knee-length swimming trunks. He let out a groan, muttering under his breath how much an _idiot_ that Brandon guy was. He wasn't outright going to tell the dude that he was fucking pissed. Now his swimming trunks may be a little ruined. Shit. He supposed he'd just jump in the pool…

Sybil decided to walk inside of the ship, away from the deck (and mostly the testosterone of all of the guys pranking and annoying each other) to find two girls watching TV on a couch in the lounge area.

The show that was on the TV screen was WE, a wresting entertainment show. One of the females let out a groan as someone was slammed to the ground. "No! John Cena!" She dramatically sighed as she sunk herself into the couch.

Before the other one could respond, Sybil tip-toed near them and offered them an all-too polite smile. "I was wondering if you two want some waters or something? Everyone is mostly out there so I decided you guys might want some water _and_ company."

The girl who made the comment about John Cena let out a giggle, beckoning Sybil to join them in watching tv. This was Savannah Spencer, a very beautiful girl. Savannah stood at five foot two and was skinny. She had wavy platinum blonde hair that went down to her mid-back. She had an infinity tattoo on her right shoulder blade, a tiny RC tattoo behind her right ear and to bring it all together she had a nose-ring in her right nostril.

Savannah was definitely different than all of the other girls, she had a tom-boyish vibe and it was obvious. She really enjoyed watching this wrestling show (which can be told on the contrary for the other two girls…).

"This reality show is a flop." The other girl teased as she held her knees close to her chest. Savannah rolled her eyes at the girl's comment before rolling over onto her stomach.

"A water for me would be great, Sybil." Savannah smiled before diverting her attention back onto the tv.

Unlike Savannah, the other girl wasn't as interested in the content of the wrestling show but the pure obviously that it was staged and a reality. Reality shows were definitely a different breed… "This isn't half bad, but it's still trashy." The laughed.

This was Corinne Masey. She was fairly tall (hell, even taller than some of the males), and she had curly black hair that was placed in a messy bun on the top of her head. She had black-curly bangs which was slightly over her dark amber-brown eyes. She was fairly tall and muscular with dark-brown skin.

Corinne gazed over at Sybil's outfit and made a few comments under her breath. Sybil's white two piece was nothing compared to her leaf-green bandeau style bikini top and black swim shorts. "Get me a water too." She nonchalantly added.

Sybil nodded at their instructions and began to go to the fridge nearby and grabbed three waters. She shuffled back over to the other two girls before sitting between them unknowingly (and received a glare from Corinne).

Accompanying Savannah, Corinne, and Sybil in the lounge area was two guys. They were both digging into a big bowl of spicy ramen, and they were eating it pretty fast. The two men were sitting side by side at a clear glass table while they were both scrolling on their social medias. After all, with their stay at Total Drama their contact with the outside world would be limited.

"Hey." A rather tall man gestured. Arlo Brose shoved the phone over to the other guy. On the phone was a video of Muay Thai, which resembled the somewhat-real wrestling that Savannah and Corinne were watching.

Arlo Brose had shaggy curly brown hair with a taper fade (which was long on the top and short near the neck). His blue eyes that resembled a lilac color gazed at the video longingly as interest peaked in them. He had a well-toned tanned body which was out and about for all of the other girls to see.

The other guy, Nathan Wilberforce, was almost just as tell. He had messy black hair and brown eyes. Like Brandy, Nathan had a scar on his fair skinned cheek. He stuffed a huge portion of spicy ramen noodles into his mouth while watching Arlo's video intently. "That's fire." He commented with a mouth full of food.

It was quite odd seeing these two hang out and bond over Muay Thai videos. Nathan was not athletic at all, in fact, he enjoyed making mechanical inventions. Unknowingly, Arlo had a special talent in programming, but he wouldn't let anybody know that. Arlo was quite opposite of Nathan, as he was muscular and definitely athletic.

Finally, in the back-right corner of the lounge area was a little gym-like workout center. There were two treadmills, one yoga ball, and one weightlifting machine. Three individuals were in the back corner working out. It's like a typical teen cruise: swimming, lounging, and working out. It's probably the most modest thing Chris has experienced in years.

"I'm almost at two miles!" A female proudly announced as her legs were seemingly going one hundred miles per hour as her treadmill was set at the highest setting. Sweat dripped off of her forehead (but not a lot, surprisingly) as she worked out. Dani Lyons was a tall female with short black pixie haircut. She had dark blue eyes with tanned olive skin. Obviously, she had a fit body which was very toned from regularly working out.

"You're killing it." A male commented as he slowed down his own pace on his treadmill. Kai Summers was an average heighted male with short blonde hair that's messy at the top and combed to the right side of his face. He had a tan, lean body and blue eyes. He sent Dani a soft charismatic smile before focusing back onto his own workout.

"Thanks." Dani dryly accepted the compliment before focusing back onto her workout. She had to admit, Kai was pretty attractive, but that's all she was going to say about him. Kai nodded towards her before awkwardly returning back to his own workout.

The final person to be introduced was Asuka Kiyora. She was five foot (like Kelly) with long, messy black hair with red highlights. Her hair was tied into braids by skull hairclips. Asuka had dark brown crimson like eyes with a slightly toned curvaceous body.

Asuka wasn't going hardcore like Dani or Kai, but she had a moderate pace on doing stretches on the yoga ball. She had headphones in and was listening to _hardcore rock_. Once the song Last Resort by Papa Roach came on, Asuka suddenly felt really motivated to work out. She was doing sit-ups with the yoga ball positioned on her slightly toned stomach.

Everybody stopped in their place as a loud static sound came over the intercoms. There was one inside the lounge for Savannah, Corinne, Sybil, Kai, Asuka, and Dani to hear and there was one outside on deck for the others to hear.

"_Attention, this is your Captain speaking. We are about to reach Total Drama-Rama Island. Prepare. Ah shit._" The Captain cursed at the end. Suddenly, the boat jerked to the right suddenly and **crashed right into a jagged rock!**

"What the FUCK?" Corinne yelled from inside of the boat, being flung off of the couch from the sheer impact (and quickly followed by Savannah).

Dani and Kai fell off of their treadmills and landed near Asuka on the yoga ball. Outside on deck, you had Joshua Winters who left Kevin by himself and was visibly shaken.

"W-What was that?" He wailed, fear creeping into his voice. Kevin sighed softly and got up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Looks like we crashed."

"_Hello campers!_" A boat holding Chris McLean himself and his daughter slowly approached the crashed cruise ship. "Welcome to Total Drama-Rama. I am your host, Chris, and this is my co-host: Christie!" He proceeded to throw jazz hands towards his black-haired daughter.

Christie let out a little laugh as she saw how bewildered and shocked the campers were. Shit, why was she laughing at their demise? She really was a McLean…

"Hello! I'm uh Christie. As you can see, you've crashed! The island is right over there." She gestured as she pointed a mere finger over to the massive landmass. "Your first challenge is to figure out a way over there. Albeit, I don't care how or when. Just be back before nighttime."

"But how are we going to figure this out? The island is so far away…" Kelly questioned as she hoisted herself out of the pool. Christie shrugged and returned her a mischievous smile.

"Up to you to figure out. Well, good luck campers! We'll decide teams based on the challenge so try your best." Chris taunted as he winked towards the campers. He did a weird hand sign to the driver (in which was a businessman) and they drove the two back to the island – quickly.

* * *

**Well, that was part one of episode one! There will be no elimination next chapter because the cabins will be assigned alongside the teams. I tried my best (as stated earlier) to fit in everyone's characters with at least 1-2 paragraphs of description in dialogue but I promise I'll get better. Thank you guys for reading! I do have some questions for you (if you review it'd be nice! might earn some brownie points for your character haha [jk]).**

1\. Who was your favorite introduction?

2\. How do you feel about your character and how they were introduced? Do you see them 'connecting' with anybody?

3\. How do you feel about the first challenge?

4\. Any constructive criticism?

**Thank you!**

**~ King**


	5. Episode 01 : Ship-REKT Part 2

**Hey guys! It's king here. I know I updated last week and all but due to recent things I've been home a lot more and trying to _kinda not_ go outside if that makes sense? Haha, anyways I'm sure you guys aren't complaining.**

**I did listen to your feedback and critique from the reviews and I really appreciate the time to review! I love the creators of the OC's to comment if I was doing good or bad with their character and how I can improve the story overall. I promise I did read your feedback. It assures me that you guys are actually reading the hard work I put into this, yknow? So if you can, I'd majorly recommend it, please leave a review! Ya don't even have to answer the questions. I like to know you guys are reading the story and thats the only way I'd know.**

**I know there was some confusion about Chris/Christie, Nathan/Nathaniel, and Josh/Joshua. I decided in Nathan and Josh's case to put their last name initial by their name (i.e: Josh E. and Nathan W.) and I also did the same with Joshua. If you think I should let Christie be called Christina for the differentiating sake then just let me know.**

**Also I tried to flesh some of the characters out in smaller groups and you'll see why. Anyways, let's get to the story!, k?**

* * *

The contestants that were on the cruise shop looked like someone just pissed in their cereal. All of them had a look of shock, anger, or frustration. Honestly – I'd be pissed too. By this point, all of the contestants had gathered on the main deck.

"Okay, so I think splitting into different groups would be ideal. Therefore, we can ensure like, no one drowns." Rochelle explained. She walked over towards the side of the cruise ship where the choppy-like waters were down below. She gulped and looked over at the others for support.

"You know what, Rochelle is right," Savannah admitted as she began putting her platinum blonde hair into two different French braids. She was preparing to get wet – which some girls had a problem with but not her. She checked her nose ring to make sure it was secure.

"I'll go with you."

Rochelle sent Savannah a curt nod before walking alongside the deck to find a perfect spot to jump in. It would be their only way down. Maybe there was a ladder? She never had the opportunity to necessarily go onto a cruise ship so…

"I'm like really scared to jump. You see how high we are?" Sabine questioned as she peered over the rails. She gulped from the sheer thought of jumping. There was _no_ way in hell that she was going to do that!

Savannah jogged over to Sabine to put a hand on her shoulder encouragingly. "You got this Sabine. You want to come with Rochelle and me? We can find an alternate way down."

Sabine nodded towards the blonde before giving a wave of goodbye at the others. She was determined to make it back to the island with Rochelle and Savannah.

Rochelle beckoned the two other girls to follow her, leaving the rest of the cast sitting around… for now.

* * *

Corinne was looking around the ship while the other three girls were conversing. Her dark-brown eyes found a little blow up lifeboat. Bingo! She didn't have to swim. She just had to somehow find someway to row the boat.

"Alright, let's do this!" Corinne whispered to herself, looking around to make sure no one was going to join her. She grabbed the blew up boat and flung it on the water which was still a little way away from where she was. _Guess I'm going to have to jump_.

Before Corinne could launch her feet off of the ship, a strong hand grabbed the back of her shoulder which revealed Nick. Corinne rolled her eyes at the blonde's presence and gave him an annoyed expression.

"I call dibs." Nick said lowly, flashing her a charismatic smile. Corinne chuckled to herself before motioning him to quietly. She guesses she'll just have to deal with this dumb blonde boy for now. Maybe he can help her later with getting to the island.

Nick and Corinne both jumped into the water – landing perfectly on the lifeboat surprisingly. "I hope you know how to row with your hands!" Corinne exclaimed a little _too_ loud which alerted the other campers.

Brandy heard Corinne's nearby exclamation and decided to dig into what they were doing. Her blue eyes drifted across a vacant space, so she figured they weren't on the boat.

She decided to turn away from the others and go investigate further. While walking alongside the sides on deck she noticed that there was a rack which held two lifeboats, but one was missing.

Someone must have already taken one, and she wasn't about to take another. There was no way she was going to be able to drift towards the island so working with someone might be her only option.

Brandy decided to grasp the rails and look over, and saw that Nick and Corinne were already on a lifeboat. _Shit_! She thought. _I need to get on that damn boat, I am DEFINITELY not swimming_.

"Make room losers!" She called out to the two of them before jumping impatiently onto the boat, causing Nick and Corinne to jump up from the force of gravity. Sort of like a seesaw. Luckily… Brandy didn't weigh much.

"Alright girls, I guess I'll swim and drag the lifeboat with me. You two sit tight." Nick explained before jumping into the water. He sort of figured he'd be tasked with the job anyways, because he obviously was more fit and muscular than the other two.

Corinne and Brandy exchanged glances before smiling to themselves. Sure, why not? Free labor right.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the boat, Kevin was confident in the fact he could find a way off the ship safely. The problem was, he didn't know whether to go alone or to get someone to come with him. He observed Corinne, Nick, and Brandy going on the lifeboat and Savannah, Rochelle, and Sabine jumping directly into the choppy waters.

He would admit that the situation itself was a bit scary, but Kevin wasn't scared at all. One of his strengths was swimming itself, so it wouldn't be a problem.

"Joshua." Kevin quietly nudged the tall red giant. Joshua looked down at Kevin and noticed that he wanted to tag-team with him. He didn't mind that at all though.

"Yes?" Joshua questioned as he dug his hands into his red swimming trunks before letting out a sigh. He really didn't want to swim but it was the inevitable. Kevin grabbed his wrist and drug him to the flight of stairs that led to the inside of the cruise.

"Where are we going?" Joshua questioned once more as Kevin continued to drag him through the corridors of where they stayed. Kevin felt confidence form on his facial features as he continued to navigate through the ship.

It was common sense that going lower on the ship would mean easier access to the water without plunging their bodies into the water.

"You don't talk a lot, but you can feel comfortable with me." Joshua soothed as he finally detached his hand from Kevin's as he finally got the gist on where to go. Kevin looked back for a split second and offered the redhead a smile before reaching the emergency exit that was labeled '_do not enter, leads to outside panel_'.

"Let's do this." Kevin whispered before opening the emergency door, leading him and Joshua out. Little did they know, all-American girl Kelly Tillerson was inching behind them.

"Luckily, they didn't see me, I don't want to freak them out!" Kelly whispered to herself.

She shuffled down the flight of stairs. She noticed that Kevin went down these with no problem, but the really tall dude had trouble keeping up. It was quite ironic, how stereotypes weren't always what they seem sometimes.

Kelly reached the emergency door just like the two men did seconds before and grabbed the handle. She clutched with but it wouldn't move. _Fuck!_ Was it jammed? Kelly used all of her strength to grab the handle and open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Guess she was going to somehow get this door open… or go back to square one. She didn't want to seem like a loser in front of the others. She was always teased for being the dumb blonde type, which is why she dyed her hair brunette.

She decided to climb back up the stairs in a panic, hoping to get someone's help.

* * *

"Alright, so how are we going to get to the island _all_ the way over there? Surely we don't need to swim." Josh E. suggested as he leaned against the rails. Surrounding him was Asuka, Nathan, and Sybil. All of the others were either leaving with others or going solo.

"Honestly I can't swim really good, so if we can find an alternative way then I'd be very appreciative of that." Nathan W. explained. It was the truth! He was so much better with patience and logic than athleticism…

"I agree with Nathan. I definitely don't like swimming either. I have an idea though guys." Sybil explained, her heterochromic eyes bouncing up to the captain's quarters which was at the very top of the cruise ship.

Asuka noticed Sybil's eyes glance up there and she immediately knew what to do. At least, she was pretty confident she knew. She stuffed her air pods (in which she was listening to music earlier) into her pocket and crossed her arms, awaiting Sybil to explain.

"What if we just hijack the captain's quarters? Chris and Christie never explained how we get to the island. Maybe we can unsteer the ship from the rock and ride it right to the island!" Sybil explained, pride and confidence overcoming her as she explained her grand plan.

Josh E. nodded immediately. This sounded like music to his ears! "That's a great idea Sybil!" He cheered on, a smile creeping onto his face. He hoped a smart cookie like Sybil will be on his team.

Nathan W. clapped his hands together as he was getting pumped. This would be the perfect plan, right? It would prevent all of them from having to swim through such rough waters and it would make them get there faster than the other contestants for sure.

"The only thing is you guys said you weren't athletic. The captain's quarters is like up three or four flights of stairs… well I'm assuming." Asuka admitted as she tilted her head upwards to look at the captain's quarters.

"Ah, well Asuka has a point." Josh E. said in a ditz and crossed his arms. "But aren't you like really fit? I'm sure you can get up there no problem…"

Nathan W. nodded at Josh's suggestion. "And we'll be right behind you Asuka! Just not directly behind… maybe some more-so than others." He sent a goofy smile towards Josh and Sybil.

"Alright, well I'm sure that we can do this guys! And if we have to take care of the captain… well we can ask him nicely to let us drive his ship. He's probably in cahoots with Chris this entire time. But then again… this is Total Drama and this stuff should happen on the daily." Sybil explained and ended with a chuckle.

Asuka nodded as her and Sybil both began making their way up to the captains' quarters, quickly followed by Josh E. and Nathan W.

* * *

Dani was already jogging around the cruise ship to find _some_ way off the boat. She noticed the numbers of contestants on deck began to dwindle down as they were attempting to find their own ways out.

She observed a few go down into the ship, which was pretty smart. She noticed that some just chunked their burly bodies into the choppy waters which was a brave but ignorant move. She could copy how Nick, Corinne, and Brandy are maneuvering with the lifeboat, but it seemed that they might be struggling right about now.

_There has to be an alternate way_, the black-haired female thought as she didn't necessarily want to use the lifeboat which seemed to be her only option.

"Dani!" Kai (who was the man she was working out with earlier) waved as he jogged up to her. "Want to try to get out of this together?" He questioned.

Kai's voice wasn't panicked, if anything it was calm. He offered a reassuring smile and his blue eyes offered an innocence that Dani felt drawn to. She nodded quickly and ushered him over to where she was.

"We can take a lifeboat, but the water seems a bit too rough for that. We can go down to the lower decks and see if we can directly get in the water there. But even then, swimming is going to be hard. I get we're both athletic but-"

"We got this Dani." Kai assured her as he pressed the palm of his hand against her left shoulder blade. The raven-haired girl nodded as she placed her hands on her hips. She waited for Kai to show her what he wanted to do before going any further.

"I uh… don't know what to do though." He sheepishly admitted while rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. Dani felt like facepalming, but she didn't have time to do that right now. It wasn't that Kai was stupid, it's just he felt a little confused in times like this… but if Dani told him what to do – he would definitely know.

"That's fine, I got an idea. Hopefully it works." Dani mumbled as she found some nearby rope just laying around. Kai lifted a brow as his blue eyes darted over to the burly rope and back to Dani.

"This sounds like a bad plan, but I think we're just going to have to swim," Dani explained, grabbing the rope. "But we can tie the rope around our waists to make sure we don't lose each other in the waters. I'm a pretty decent swimmer so don't worry about me."

"Well that makes two of us." Kai explained as Dani threw the rope towards him, in which he caught perfectly. Mirroring her actions, Kai began to wrap the rope around his waist like she did.

"So, if I die will you let my family know?" Kai joked as he secured the knot of the rope around his waist. Dani let out a little giggle as she finished her own.

"Definitely."

Kai readied his heels for the incoming jump that him and Dani were going to experience. The pixie-cut female began counting down slowly.

"Three… two… one!" Dani ordered as she and Kai both plunged their bodies off of the ship.

* * *

Kelly came back on the main deck, out of breath. Athleticism was definitely not her best quality… and it was definitely showing. "How the hell did Kevin jog down the stairs so well? For a quiet kid he's really fit." she trailed off.

"Why are you out of breath?" Arlo questioned as he approached the Latina. Kelly gave him a look before almost falling down on the floor.

"I tried following Kevin and Joshua down to the lower decks so I could have access to a lower level to get in the water but apparently they slammed the door behind them or something because I can't get through that damn door!" She explained quickly before grabbing a nearby water and drinking it.

"Let me try." Arlo suggested, winking towards her for a few seconds. He was determined to 'save the day' and break down that door. He did in fact know Muay Thai, in which he was _very_ skilled in it. He would even call himself an expert.

"How in the hell are you going to do it, macho macho? Is it because you're a guy?" Kelly questioned, annoyance forming in her tone. Arlo better not be one of those misogynistic-

"Relax. I just know some Muay Thai. It's this cool style of boxing." Arlo explained in a fast pace, putting his hands up like he didn't mean any harm. Kelly's brow raised up as she didn't exactly know what exactly that was…

Arlo picked up on the social cue and beckoned the brunette over to him. "Let me show you, please!" He energetically pleaded.

Kelly mumbled out a fine before _very slowly_ going down the flight of stairs once more to reach the jammed door that Kevin and Joshua went through before. Arlo narrowed his eyes to look at the door for a few seconds.

It seemed like a normal door, and it didn't look jammed at all. But if you wanted to break down the door with your boxing techniques… you're going to have to look at where it's weakest point could be. Kai let out a meticulous _hmm_ before squatting down and shifting his weight on his heels as he bent his knees.

The door looked like it had hinges, which would be perfect for him to strike. He glanced back at Kelly who was staring at him longingly to do something – in which he was about to surprise her.

"Stay back! This can get ugly, haha!" He warned as he took a few steps back. He readied the soles of his feet and locked eyes onto the spot he was going to impact his foot with. Given it was a wooden door with bad hinges, it should be quite easy.

Arlo lifted up one leg with ease and struck it quickly into a kradot te kick which hit the hinges perfectly, causing it to stiffen. He repeated the move two more times to hit the other hinges before the door make a creaking noise.

Kelly's mouth was wide as she didn't expect this. Arlo was a fucking machine! He was simply amazing!

"Way to go Arlo! Oh my gosh!" She squealed as she pushed the door a bit, causing it to fall. Arlo let out a boisterous _mhm_ before flashing her a smirk.

"Now let's go see where Kevin and Joshua went." He suggested as he led Kelly onward.

* * *

"Damn everyone is uh leaving," Brandon said with doubt surrounding his tone. "I-I don't want to be alone. I just don't like it. Can someone come with me? We can figure something out."

No one came up to the dark-skinned male, astonishingly. They were all talking with one another and made plans _right in front of him_. Brandon sighed and stifled out a frown.

_There's no reason to worry, Brandon._ He assured himself before turning around away from them. "I got this!" He exclaimed, optimism surrounding his form once more.

"I guess I'll go," a voice sounded as Rhys appeared right beside Brandon. "Lead the way." He curtly ordered.

Brandon jumped at Rhys' presence, but it definitely was appreciated. "Thank you!" He breathed as his dark eyes was looking for a point to start at. He did know that some people went downstairs to get more leveled with the water. That sounded like a good plan for sure!

Brandon began making his way towards the stairs that led down to the bottom deck of the cruise ship and Rhys followed him nonchalantly.

Rhys glanced around at his surroundings. He noticed that people were just here, as things seemed a bit dismantled and messed with. Not to mention the air was damp, which meant that water was _somewhere_ inside the cruise ship.

Rhys didn't mind tagging along with Brandon even though he spilt water on his shorts. He was a little aggravated about the situation but maybe he'll make up for it. Usually he'd would have told his butler to go get him another pair of clothes for him, but he didn't have the luxury here.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Brandon attempted to apologize. Rhys rolled his eyes and just nodded towards the shorter man.

"Talk later, finish challenge right now." He instructed as he sent Brandon a smirk. Brandon gulped as he nodded, continuing down the stairs and didn't look behind him this time to check on Rhys.

The two men neared the door that Arlo skillfully knocked down with Kelly's help. "What the hell?" Rhys questioned as he looked at the knocked down door literally off of its hinges.

There was a tad bit of water surrounding their shoes, which caused Brandon to get energized. "Honestly Rhys I don't know but I'm getting pumped! We're going to swim soon and we're going to get to that island and win."

Rhys chuckled but didn't say anything back to Brandon's optimistic antics. _He surely is one of a kind_ the man thought to himself.

"Alright well let's keep going." Rhys suggested as he shouldered his way past Brandon to take the lead at this point.

* * *

There were only two people left who haven't sprang into action already: Nathaniel and Audrey. Maybe it's because Nathaniel was calculating a superior way to make it to the island the safest route. It was obvious that the water was a bit rough (and he bet that Chris and his daughter was enjoying every second of it, just because it would give them a harder time).

"Well guess it's just you and me, Nathaniel." Audrey sighed as she tightened her red-colored ponytail, preparing for anything. The blonde glanced over to her, a sigh escaping his lips.

"That's fine with me. We're the last people to take action but I can assure you we can be one of the first ones back on shore. Somehow." He chuckled near the end, gesturing the red head to follow him over to where the final lifeboat was at.

"A lifeboat? Good in theory but horrible in execution. How in the world will we be able to steer towards the island? It's not liked a cruise ship has oars." Audrey pointed out as she placed her hands on her hips.

Nathaniel gave her a frown as he didn't necessarily think about that. "_Yea_, but _still_," He groaned. "I'm sure I can find a way." He added confidently near the end of his sentence.

Audrey smirked and began to cross her arms. "Then prove it hotshot." She teased.

Nathaniel lifted a blonde brow towards the redhead, already taking the lifeboat off of the stand it had on the side of the ship. "I will."

Audrey snatched the lifeboat from Nathaniel's grasps once he got it off of the wall. He sent her a scowl as she began going down the flights of stairs like she saw so many people do earlier.

"What was that for?" Nathaniel questioned in between huffs of breathes as the two shuffled down the stairs at a moderate pace.

"Because I wanted to, and you were sort of slow." Audrey fired back with a smirk.

The two reached the bottom of the stairs where the knocked down door was. "I guess we aren't the only ones here then." Audrey commented. Nathaniel looked at the door, to Audrey, and then back to the door.

"Well we know a few individuals came this way so they're probably already in the water. We need to hurry." Nathaniel calmly examined. Audrey put her hands on her hips and was going to say something back to him but prevented herself from doing so. _I need to just let it go_ she told herself.

Nathaniel and Audrey both went past the door (that Arlo knocked down) and it led them to a grand corridor with many doors. One of the doors, however, was painted a bright golden color. It was swung open unlike many of the doors before.

"Well, I'm assuming we go through that door. I mean why would it be colored different?" Audrey questioned as she already began jogging over to the door. Nathaniel shrugged and followed her as he had the same idea in his mind.

Once the two teens walk through the door, there was a dock-like surface that hung out from the side of the cruise ship. There were three docks that led out straight, and at the end of each one was a jet ski with a rope connecting it to the loose dock.

"Oh shit." Nathaniel gasped, realizing that _all three_ of the jet skis were already taken and getting started…

* * *

**Kevin and Joshua W.**

"How on Earth do you start these skis?" Kevin questioned the red giant. Joshua shrugged as he continued to fumble with the set of keys that was placed alongside the jet ski.

How did they get here, you ask?

Kevin and Joshua went past the door and made sure to slam it. Maybe Kevin slammed it shut a little bit too hard to make it harder for other players to get through. That is when they found the docks in front of them with the three jet skis attached to each branch. The choppy waters were knocking them from side to side, which was making it _extremely_ hard to get them started.

"I swear we've been here for like ten minutes. I'm sure the swimmers have already taken off." Joshua said in a disappointing tone. Kevin ushered Joshua to stop with his hand.

"Hey, Joshua, saying stuff in that tone won't help us…" he trailed off in a quiet tone. Joshua nodded and continue to fumble with the keys.

On each of the jet skis were an array of about fifty or-so keys on a keychain. It was actually Christie's idea to do such a torturous and sinister game move. The contestants would have been so happy to find jet skis but then have to go through the horrendous and major pain of finding the right keys.

"I'm trying." Joshua replied back, his facial features beginning to become red from frustration. "I swear I've been through these row of keys so many times!"

Kevin sighed softly and kneeled down to where Joshua was. He placed a hand on the gentle man's shoulder. "Let me try." He suggested in a whisper.

Joshua handed the huge key ring towards Kevin and Kevin began to work his magic. His delicate-like fingers fidgeted with the keys for a few minutes, leaving both of the boys to settle in anticipation.

That was, until two new forms came through the walkway.

* * *

**Arlo and Kelly**

After Arlo successfully knocked down the door, Kelly and himself stumbled upon the jet skis which were roped to each individual dock (there were a total of three). Both of them stopped to look at each other, before they both consciously jogged over to one of the two free jet skis.

"Holy crap! What is this key ring?" Kelly questioned out loud with confusion masking her tone. Arlo lifted a brow at the huge amount of keys on a mere ring.

"I thought for sure we were going to win. Now we got to figure this out…" he trailed off with an eye roll. _Typical Chris_, he thought to himself.

"Um… Arlo do you want to do this? I um… I've never really had to use a key before." Kelly admitted.

Arlo's lilac eyes widened in shock. _How can this girl be a teenager and never used a key?_ He sighed as he grabbed the key ring from the jet ski and straddled it so he could get a good angle of the keyhole.

The choppy waves of the water rocked the jet ski against the current, almost knocking Arlo off with ease.

"When did the water get this rough? I could have sworn coming down here it wasn't that bad…" he trailed off as he fumbled with the keys.

"I can try to hold the rope steady, so it'll make the jet ski steady as well. The rocking back and forth is probably making this ten times harder." Kelly suggested, sitting on the edge of the dock with her legs dipping into the cold water. _I would hate it if anybody had to swim in this,_ she thought to herself. Arlo nodded at her suggestion.

Kelly grabbed the rope with her fair-skinned hands and pulled it towards her, holding it steady with almost all of the strength she had. Arlo nodded towards her in a silent thank you before resuming his clockwork with the keys.

"I'm sorry for like being so useless." Kelly muttered as she kept her tight grip onto the rope. Arlo glanced up and meet her brown eyes with his own blue ones and continued his handy work.

"It's no problem, Kelly. Don't sweat it." He assured as he was already on his tenth key out of fifty. He definitely was doing better than Kevin and Joshua for sure.

* * *

**Savannah, Rochelle, and Sabine**

Savannah lead Rochelle and Sabine down the opposite corridor than those of the jet skis. They weren't welcomed with thousands of doors like the others. No, they were welcomed with an odd diving board that led directly into the water.

"Well this is really convenient." Rochelle explained as she already tip-toed her way onto the flimsy looking diving board. It creaked as she walked across it, giving no support at all. "Who would even dive off of this thing?" She questioned.

Sabine shrugged, her green eyes squinting as the island seemed farther away than it did at the beginning of the first chapter. "Are we drifting away? Oh my gosh." She groaned, tilting her head back to be dramatic.

Rochelle squinted her eyes as well and nodded towards the skateboarder girl. "Definitely looks like it." She mumbled. She was _not_ looking forward to swimming against the current in choppy waters. Chris was fucking insane! She just wanted to punch that smug smirk off of his features whenever he was in that damn boat.

"Alright girls, we all know we're going to have to swim. Sabine, you got the life jacket. I'm confident we can do this if we stay together. I mean, I'm sure others are in our position, but we can't give up!" Savannah pep-talked the other girls, her hand occasionally stroking her platinum blonde French braids to comfort her nerves.

"Yeppers, I'm ready." Sabine readied herself. She flung her form into the water, causing the splashes to land on Savannah and Rochelle. "Brrgh! The water is cold!" She shivered.

"I actually like swimming so just latch onto me if you guys need help." Savannah assured, following Sabine as she jumped into the choppy waters. "Damn, it is cold!" She commented.

All that was left was Rochelle who was at the edge of the diving board at this point. "Make room girls!" She shouted before plopping her form into the water with the other two girls.

Savannah, Rochelle, and Sabine began swimming at a unison pace, fighting against the waters together.

"I didn't think I'd be doing this today, what about you guys?" Rochelle questioned the other two.

Sabine moved her arms in a continuous swimming motion, caught up in her own little world. Savannah nudged her slightly before answering.

"No idea. I thought I'd be swimming and all but maybe in a pool and not in dangerous waters!" Savannah shouted she continued to swim. Since she was athletic and already enjoyed swimming, she began to make a dent in distance rather than Rochelle and Sabine.

"I'd rather just be skateboarding right now!" Sabine admitted with a wail as she was suddenly becoming tired swimming in such harsh waters. Rochelle swam right beside her and linked their arms together, hoping to get better leverage and distance.

"Savannah you're going too fast! Wait up!" Rochelle admitted as even _she_ was struggling against the current. She was strong! She was a damn cage fighter and here she was struggling with some moody waters…

The platinum blonde looked back at the two girls before stopping in her place, feeling a little nibble on her leg. "Oh my God!" She screeched as she instinctively kicked her legs. "What was that?!"

"Oh gosh what happened?" Sabine called out as her and Rochelle continued swimming onto where Savannah was.

Savannah kicked her legs once more under water and let out a slight scream. "I don't know but there's something biting my leg! Ah! What if it's a bug?" She howled as she began to panic.

Rochelle swam over to the platinum blonde and placed her hands onto her shoulders. "Get. It. Together! Bugs aren't in the damn ocean." She coached as she shook the blonde into her senses. "Plus, nothing will happen to you if Sabine and I are here!"

Sabine nodded and halted in place, feeling the same nibbles that Savannah was describing just seconds before.

"Oh shit!" Sabine exclaimed as she continued to wiggle her legs. "These things hurt! Why do they nibble so hard?'

_Maybe Chris and Christie dumped some miscellaneous fish into the rough waters before the challenge started… including piranhas and other annoying or dangerous fish…_

* * *

**Nick, Corinne, and Brandy**

Flashing back to Nick, Corinne, and Brandy, the two girls were on the lifeboat while Nick was attempting to pull the boat with him while fighting the current. If Nick wasn't so fit as he was (or if he never was forced to work out by his dad) then they'd be in a different situation than this.

"Can you like, hurry it up?" Brandy flatly asked as she leaned back into the boat. Corinne nodded and looked at her fingers before sighing and tilting her head back.

The blonde boy casted a glare towards the two girls. "Pardon me. I'm the one with money here for one, and for two – you guys could push the boat yourselves if you got a problem with it." He spat dryly as he continued to fight the choppy and rough waters.

So far, they were the closest to the island out of all of the contestants (and let's be honest, it definitely raised Nick's [already] huge ego).

"Look, I'll just owe you one in the future, okay? Just drop it and keep on swimming." Brandy rolled her eyes. Nick rolled his eyes back and Corinne just chuckled.

"I swear you two are ridiculous. You fight like a high school couple and honestly it's quite entertaining," She shrugged as she leaned back. She felt a smirk form across her lips. "But if you need a break Nick then just say so and you can stop. I'm sure _we're_ not that horrible." She sent a look towards Brandy.

"I don't-" Brandy began.

"Deal." The blonde cut Brandy off as he continued to swim. He wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He got to be near two sexy women for starters, and second of all, like Brandy mentioned they'd both owe him one. He wasn't even feeling tired if he had to be completely honest.

A silence drifted upon the three soon after. Brandy continued look out at the beautiful waters (despite it being so rough and windy on this specific day) and smiled towards herself. She didn't let others know but she enjoyed scenery like this.

Corinne on the other hand had her attention onto Nick. The way his muscles flexed as he fought the current and still dragged the lifeboat alongside him, she still couldn't fathom how on earth he was doing it for the amount of time he was. He was dedicated, possibly an ally for an alliance in the future.

Nick felt Corinne's dark amber eyes bore onto him as he swam. He felt a smirk for on his good-looking features as he devoured the attention. Was she thinking about him? Probably. Who wouldn't?

He continued to carry on, making sure to pace out his breathing methodically or else he could easily drown. With little waves crashing into his form, it was hard staying above water. Suddenly, the muscular blonde male felt something bite down on his thigh near his crotch rather _hard_.

"OW! What the FUCK?" Nick howled as he let go of the lifeboat to unconsciously put his hands on his thigh where the mysterious creature bit him.

"Nick? You good?" Corinne questioned as she peeped her head over the edge of the lifeboat to see if Nick was okay. The blonde continued to struggle, this time attempting to keep his head above water. The bite totally threw him off (and let's be honest, it fucking hurt).

"I don't know! Something just _fucking_ bit me." He cursed as he flailed his hands, splashing the water vigorously. Brandy at this point peeped at him over the edge of the boat.

"You think we should help him?" Brandy questioned the curly black-haired girl. Corinne nodded slowly, hoping whatever bit Nick wasn't going to bite her.

Corinne jumped into the water to help Nick (who at this point was just panicking from the fear of being bit again [and in an area less… fortunate]).

"Hey! Get it together big shot." Corinne sighed as she wrapped her slender arms around Nick's muscular waist and hoisted him up into the lifeboat with the help of Brandy grabbing Nick's wrist and pulling him up.

"Seriously girls, I don't know what the hell that was but it fucking hurt." Nick explained as he sprawled his legs wide to show the girls exactly where the animal bit him. There was a slight tear in his swimming trunks which caused both girls to cringe.

"Well if there's some psycho fish in the water and you're kind of freaked out, then who is going to steer the boat?" Brandy questioned as she crossed her arms. Sure, she was worried for him (ever so slightly) but like, they needed to get to that damn island. She wanted to win.

"I'll get back to it just give me a few so I can get bearings back." Nick calmed Brandy as he wiped his hand through his blonde locks. Corinne shrugged and sat back, observing the blonde sigh and stare down at his bare feet.

* * *

**Josh E., Asuka, Nathan W., and Sybil**

"You're really going up these stairs fast Asuka!" Sybil commented as she was _almost_ up to pace with the black-haired female. Asuka didn't even look back as she smirked.

"Thanks girly. I know I'm pretty fucking fast and all so props to you for keeping up." Asuka complimented as they just reached their second flight of stairs. And little did they know, there were about four more to go. The Captain's quarters was _high_ up on the cruise ship.

Sybil winced at Asuka casually cursing. She didn't mind but she definitely never wanted Asuka to be mad at her. She was beginning to feel a familiar burning in her legs, but she decided not to say anything. She didn't want to disappoint the people she's been working with…

"At my academy I never had to climb this many stairs." Sybil commented. Asuka actually looked back this time at her and offered her a smile. She noticed that Sybil was starting to slow down, but they needed to take over the ship fast. If anything, Sybil can join Nathan and Josh who were about a flight behind them.

"Well honestly me neither but I think continuously working out has been doing a hell of a job on my health." Asuka commented, forming a continuous pattern with her meticulous steps. It was like she was creating the beat for some punk music. She _definitely_ was listening to ACDC later.

Sybil nodded, feeling a bit annoyed that Asuka threw her 'working out' cliché in her face but decided to stay silent (which was a common consensus during this 'challenge'). She decided to stop for a few seconds to regather her breath as she heard two booming male voices.

"No way! You hate games?" Nathan W. questioned in shock as him and Josh E. were climbing the stairs at a fairly decent pace, but not fast enough. Josh chuckled as he stuffed his hands into his swimming trunk pockets.

"Well, not _all_ games just computer games. Like I understand sitting in front of a console but like a computer? Just not my cup of tea." Josh explained as he stifled out a harmonious laugh with Nathan.

Sybil winced as she might intrude on their conversation, but oh well. She definitely was no match for Asuka and her fast-paced steps, so she'd have to make do with their conversation. Maybe she'd make some new friends…

"So, you'd never heard of like an MMORPG? Or played the sims or whatever?" Nathan inquired as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. Josh glanced over at him with his green eyes.

"Nope. Heard none of that." Josh popped the end of his sentence with his mouth. The two men approached Sybil who was still regaining her breath at the base of one of the flights of stairs.

"Are you okay, Sybil?" The men asked in unison. Sybil felt her cheeks feel a bit red from the sudden attention from Josh and Nathan but managed to give out a little curt nod.

"Asuka was just going _way_ too fast for me. That girl is seriously fit. I wouldn't even be surprised if she dominates athletic competitions in the future. She's _that_ good." Sybil explained as she leaned against the wall. She tilted her head back so her head could rest against the dark brown oak-like walls.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Sybil. Being athletic isn't everything. Well for this challenge it was but like, there's tons of challenges in the past where you had to use your logic and strategy." Nathan reminded.

"Just take people like Cody from the past seasons for example," Josh explained. "He made it to the final three in World Tour and we all know that he was a scrawny little thing." He chuckled near the end.

Sybil's eyes shined as the boys reassured her. "Thank you, guys, so much! I appreciate it. Let's catch up to Asuka and knock out that captain!" She felt motivated suddenly and the burning in her legs went away. Determination flashed in her eyes as she readied her haunches for more stairs.

"Knock out the captain?" Nathan muttered his breath towards Josh which just caused the man with the dreadlocks to shrug.

The three continued on their journey of overcoming the vast amount of stairs. Of course, Sybil (and Nathan likewise) were getting out of breath every two-or so flights, and Josh even started to feel rugged after a few more after that.

Finally, the three caught up to Asuka. They were welcomed with a small corridor that had two doors. A big sign with a solid green arrow pointed towards the captain's quarters and a solid black arrow pointed towards the place where the captain drove the ship.

"Well Asuka is nowhere to be found." Josh observed as he walked around. "Asuka?" He called out pretty loudly, his voice echoing.

The three heard a loud bang followed by a yell. Nathan immediately began running towards the source of the noise to see if Asuka was okay. "Asuka!" He called out as he opened the door guided by the solid black arrow.

Nathan opened the door to find Asuka and the captain (he was supposing it was the captain) struggling and in a scuffle. "Oh no." he simply commented as Asuka scrambled on top of the captain.

"We just want control the ship!" She yelled as she locked her legs around the captain's chubby neck. The captain groaned as he frantically tried to throw the lithe girl off of his shoulders.

"You're psycho, bitch!" He grunted as he grabbed her legs and try to throw her off of him. By this point, Sybil and Josh entered the room and they had the same confusion as Nathan did.

"Ay, hands off dude." Josh sternly said as he walked closer to the two. Sybil placed her hands over her mouth as she didn't know what to do. She didn't imagine her captain to be handling Asuka the way he was! What a meanie!

"Seriously, why hurt a teenager? You're like thirty years old." Nathan attempted to talk common sense into the man.

The captain was so adamant and slightly getting annoyed, so he threw Asuka onto the ground. The punk girl almost hissed in anger (and ignored the slightly increasing amount of pain in her back) and decided to get up quickly from adrenaline pulsating in her body.

Asuka swiftly sent a karate shop towards the captain's neck, instantly knocking him out from hitting a dire pressure point.

"Oh shit." Nathan admitted as he looked down at the now knocked out captain. Sybil didn't say a word as she looked at Asuka with wide eyes and Josh let out a little _nice_ under his breath.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of… who wants to try to steer this thing?" Asuka questioned as she pointed to the huge wheel in the center of the room.

"I'm sure one of us can," Sybil admitted as she sighed. "Are you okay though? He like, threw you down. That's like harassment isn't it?"

"This is Total Drama; I think anything can happen. Though Asuka, I think you should sit down somewhere." Josh advised. He gestured Sybil and Nathan to come assist him with the 'steering wheel'…

* * *

**Brandon and Rhys**

Rhys took the lead into the huge corridor with many doors all around it. Likewise, to the others who had passed through this same room, Rhys' attention was grabbed by the colored door while all of the other ones were a plain old brown.

"Wait Rhys, look what I found." Brandon says as he kneels down to see a crumbled piece of paper. Rhys lifted a brow as he didn't really see the point in investigating a piece of paper. But he couldn't just go by himself and leave the dark-skinned boy by himself.

"Alright but make it quick, please." He somewhat pleaded near the end as his pale blue eyes steadied onto Brandon's form and watched his every move. He stifled a little smile as curiosity of his own surfaced.

Brandon felt his cheeks get flustered as he noticed Rhys watching him like a hawk. He pushed the thought out of his head as he dewrinkled the paper. On the paper it looked like chicken scratch, but Brandon somehow interpreted it.

"It says, and I quote: lying before you past the colored door are three jet skis. They will be your ticket to winning the challenge. Though of course with Total Drama's past you should know good and well that my dad likes to put a twist on things, so I thought it'd be my turn to. On every given jet ski is a set of fifty keys on a large key ring. Have fun. Also, congratulations. If you found this note you're just lucky. I'll even give you a hint…" Brandon trailed off.

"And what's the hint?" Rhys questioned as he kneeled down beside Brandon and narrowed his eyes to look at the handwriting. "How can you even read this cap?" Rhys questioned in disbelief.

"They working key is a yellow. Christie's favorite color apparently…" Brandon comprehended as he handed the note to Rhys. "I am _so_ glad that I found that paper." He commented to himself.

"Well look at you, hotshot." Rhys joked as he gestured Brandon to follow him with his hand. "It's time to get this jet ski started with a yellow key."

The two men entered in through the golden door to find the three docks with jet skis attached to them. One the left one was Kevin and Joshua W. who were _still_ attempting to filter throughout the keys. You could tell that Joshua was getting flustered with the keys by the reddish color on his face. Kevin looked mentally exhausted (let's be honest, I would be to).

On the middle dock was Arlo and Kelly who were nearing the specific yellow key. Rhys and Brandon both exchanged looks with one another as they realized they were close to getting the ski started.

"We need to hurry." Brandon advised as he and Rhys both ran towards the last remaining jet ski, this time going straight for the five or six bright yellow keys in the key ring. Hey, it's beats fifty, right?

* * *

**Dani and Kai**

Dani and Kai both plummeted into the water in unison with a rope attached to both of their waists. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but hey, it got them both, somewhere right? They were a little bit behind Nick, Corinne, and Brandy. They were even ahead of Savannah, Rochelle, and Sabine.

"We really shouldn't have just jumped in. We should have found lower ground. Because let me tell you Kai, that water _really_ stung whenever it hit my skin." Dani groaned as she swam in a fairly fast pace.

Kai, who was a few millimeters behind her laughed lowly. "Yea, it hurt me too but at least we're making a dent on the others. I don't see anybody else except for them." He nodded towards the three in the lifeboat.

Dani nodded and smile. Kai was fit, he was good-looking, and he was kind. She definitely could see herself forming an alliance with him in the future. Hopefully they'd be on the same team…

Silence drifted over the two teens who were focused on making it to the island faster than the others. Dani decided to break the ice a little bit with a common question.

"So where exactly are you from?" She asked.

Kai chuckled to himself. "I'm from Europe. You?" He decided not to tell her the rest of his heritage, for now. There'll be a time and place for that later.

"What? Oh my gosh I thought all of us were from America if I'm going to be honest." Dani admitted. Kai chuckled.

"Couldn't tell by the accent?" He questioned.

"I guess you're right. FYI, I like the accent." Dani admitted.

The two continued to swim at a fairly good pace, that was until they felt the same nibbles that Nick and the group of three girls felt earlier.

Kai had something small nibble his big toe, causing him to stop right in his tracks. "Whoa, is there like fish in the water?" He questioned. He wiggled his foot to get the thing from latching off of his appendage, but it wouldn't budge. It hurt, but not as bad as one would think.

"Why do you say that? Of course, there's fish in these waters, Kai!" Dani explained, looking back at the messy blonde-haired male.

Kai altered his balance to where he was almost on his back on top of the water and held up his foot. On the edge of his foot was a rather average sized minnow. "It won't get off." He flatly explained.

Dani couldn't help but begin laughing wildly. "Really, Kai? A minnow?" She questioned between giggles. She swam over to her newly found friend and grabbed the slimy thing between her fingers.

"Ew!" She squealed, quickly flinging it off Kai's bare toe. She couldn't help but chuckle at his toes.

"Stop laughing at my toes!" Kai complained playfully before sticking his legs back into the water.

"Okay when we get our cabins or whatever, we are _so_ going to paint your toenails." Dani taunted as she began swimming again. Kai rolled his eyes playfully and muttered a _yea right_ under his breath.

* * *

**Audrey and Nathaniel**

Audrey and Nathaniel had found the 'golden' door which led them to oh so sweet victory… or so they thought. In front of them were three groups of two attempting to maneuver their jet skis to work. Nathaniel observed that they were all fiddling with a key ring.

It seemed that Kevin and Joshua finally found the right key as they were turning it in the ignition and caused it to start. Audrey groaned as one of them screamed 'hallelujah' (which was probably Joshua W.).

"How in the world are we going to get things done now?" Audrey facepalmed. They were too late!

Nathaniel stayed quiet as he observed the layout. Kevin and Joshua W. were already beginning to jet ski their way to the island. They left behind a stray rope which was floating in the water. His blue eyes landed onto a sort of ring-like donut hole feature on the end of the lifeboat, possibly to latch onto another boat if anything.

He had the perfect idea.

"Audrey, I need you to get that rope. Quick." Nathaniel instructed as he glanced over at Rhys and Brandon who were already turning the ignition on their own ski.

The red head widened her eyes at Nathaniel's observations. Why would they need the rope, exactly? But whatever, she knew Nathaniel was quite logical, so she decided to go on his whim. She jogged over to the end of the dock where Kevin and Joshua W. just were and hopped into the water quickly (and she definitely earned some confused glares from Arlo and Kelly).

"What exactly am I doing with this?" She called out to Nathaniel, holding the rope with one pale-skinned hand. Nathaniel furrowed his brows as she caught the attention of _everyone_. Including Rhys and Brandon which was crucial to his plan.

He didn't say anything, but he did a weird signal with his hand to tell Audrey to throw it. Somehow, she understood his language right away and chunked it over. Nathaniel began running over to the end of the dock where Rhys and Brandon's jet ski was.

"Sorry fellas but looks like you're helping us ride this one out." Nathaniel chuckled as he quickly kneeled down (and let's admit, the dock skinned his knee lightly [he's lucky he didn't get a splinter]). Brandon and Rhys didn't do anything but gawk at the blonde male with the faux hawk as he tied a tight knot between the loophole of the lifeboat to the back of the jet ski.

"Oh, that's totally awesome," Audrey breathed as she hoisted herself out of the water and jogged over to the three men. "Also, sorry boys." She added towards Brandon and Rhys who still looked flabbergasted.

"Whatever. Let's go." Rhys muttered under his breath as he took position as the driver on the jetski, leaving Brandon to sit right behind him like one would on a motorcycle.

Brandon looked back at Audrey and Nathaniel and smiled brightly, flashing his pearly whites. "You two better hang on tight because if ya' fall off or somehow detach, we aren't saving you."

Audrey giggled and nodded and secured herself near Nathaniel so if anything _did_ happen, they'd at least be in it together. She had to admit, it was pretty clever thinking on his part in such a small-time frame.

Rhys began driving the jet ski, which did drag the lifeboat right alongside it. "Woot woot!" Brandon called out as he stuck his hands in the air.

Unlike Brandon, Audrey and Nathaniel felt like they were hanging on for dear life in the back, clinging onto each other for support.

* * *

**Chris and Christie at the Shore**

It has been about half an hour since Chris and his daughter had assigned the _very_ impromptu and tough challenge to the twenty soon-to-be campers. Sitting on the island shore was Chris, Christie, and their new head interns Heath and Nicole from earlier.

"The key ring was so, so evil. I absolutely loved it!" Chris exclaimed as he rubbed the top of Christie's head in satisfaction. The black-haired female rolled her eyes as she stepped away from her father.

"I have to admit, it was pretty clever. Who would have thought the cruise ship would have jet skis and an unfoldable dock? Like what even is that?" She questioned, leaning against a sign that said, 'Revival Island'.

Heath cleared his throat as he nudged Chris' shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reminiscing party about your cleverness, but how exactly are the teams going to be assigned?"

Chris shrugged and Christie rolled her eyes. This Heath intern was really getting on her nerves. Sure, they didn't necessarily have interns yet, so they forced the two businessman who assisted them earlier get the position. Why did they accept? The young adult had no idea.

"Honestly we don't know. We'll think of something." Christie groaned. Who knew being a host was such a drag? She hated planning stuff. She didn't necessarily understand how her father enjoyed coming up with such competitions and mechanics of the game.

"Well, we can solve this easily. First one who gets here, I'll get them to come over to me. Second one goes to you. Next one after that comes to me and so on." Chris shrugged with his half-baked idea. If the cruise didn't happen to go _faster_ than expected, then he'd probably would have concocted something so much grander.

"Sounds fine to me. I just like, want to go to sleep." Christie complained as the sun's rays hit her like a wildfire. Wasn't her fault both of her parents were pale.

Ten minutes pass by and the two hosts and interns didn't see anybody yet. They probably thought someone had died by now.

"Oh shit, look." Christie pointed as three jet skis (and one of them dragging a lifeboat oddly) were speeding up towards the shore.

"Alright everyone get in position!" Chris ordered, dragging Nicole over to him and Christie and Heath jogged to the other (much to her dismay).

The first jet ski to come in was a tie between Kevin, Joshua W., Brandon, and Rhys. It was hard to tell who got there first and in which fashion. Nathaniel and Audrey's lifeboat crashed onto the shore, sending both of them to be flung out of it and flung into the shallow waters (which probably _hurt_).

So, Christie decided to take it upon herself to bark ordered.

"Red hair guy and you come over here!" Christie beckoned Kevin and Joshua W. to join her and Heath on the left side of the shore. Kevin and Joshua glanced at each other and jogged over towards Christie.

Brandon and Rhys stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. Chris gave his daughter a glare as she totally abandoned the plan that he came up with.

"That leaves you two to come over towards me." Chris sourly explained.

Nathaniel helped Audrey up slowly and quietly asked if she was okay. She nodded slowly and offered him a little smile as she dusts off the sand from her exposed thighs.

"Redhead, you're with me." Christie ordered, beckoning Audrey with a pale hand. Audrey sent Nathaniel a frown as she assumed these were the dividing of the teams. Nathaniel offered her a slight smile before instinctively walking towards Chris as he figured he'd be called next.

After the jet ski fiasco, there was no other campers.

"Sorry to be rude earlier but I had to figure out a way for Audrey and myself to get here." Nathaniel explained towards Brandon and Rhys. Rhys said nothing but gave Nathaniel a curt nod and Brandon flashed him a smile.

"Don't worry about it. It's all fair game." Brandon assured.

Meanwhile on the other side, Audrey awkwardly glanced at Kevin and Joshua W. The very tall redhead sent her a very gentle smile which caused her to smile back.

"You seem really nice. I'm Audrey." She greeted. Joshua waved a pale hand towards her before widening his eyes at the moving cruise ship.

"Wait, how on earth is the cruise ship _moving_? Is the Captain rerouting or something?" Kevin questioned as he noticed it as well.

"Well, we haven't heard back from the Captain in some time… that could either be a really interesting thing or not." Christie muttered, attempting to squint her eyes to see who was driving it.

"Thank GOD that this challenge is over!" Nick groaned as he wanted to fall face-flat into the hot sand at this point. He had dragged the lifeboat onto the sandy shores, letting Brandy and Corinne step out of it unscathed.

"Hey you three!" Chris welcomed them. "Whiny boy, you and blondie in the ponytail go over to Christie. You," he gestured towards Corinne. "Come over here."

Corinne flashed a sad face towards Brandy and Nick, who were joining the others near Heath and Christie. Nick returned the sad face with a fake fear falling from his eye exaggeration.

Soon enough, Kelly and Arlo arrived. Kelly had the biggest smile on her face.

"You did it, Arlo! We did it actually." She commented towards herself proudly before hugging him suddenly. Arlo chuckled and returned the hug, feeling quite proud of himself as well.

"We did it for sure." He chuckled. His attention was ripped away whenever Christie beckoned her hand towards him. He casted a doubtful glance at Kelly before joining the group of people while Kelly joined Chris' group.

Dani and Kai quickly made it to shore right after Arlo and Kelly, both of their faces were triumphant and proud. They got a few questionable glances as people noticed the rope tied tightly to their waists. It even looked like it was in a knot of some sort.

"Um… I'm not going to even ask…" Brandy commented.

"Well, since you two literally are tied together both of you come onto my side." Christ beckoned them by sending Nicole to tug on their rope. Dani and Kai both opened their mouths to complain about Nicole but shut up quickly as she gave them terrifying death stares.

The group that arrives second to last is Savannah, Rochelle, and Sabine. Savannah looked pretty tired (but definitely not as much as the other two). Rochelle shoved the two girls out of her way as she began stomping up to Chris.

"How on earth did you expect us to swim through those waters! Are you psycho?" Rochelle began but was pulled back by Sabine who quickly was behind her.

"Hey, Rochelle, it was just a challenge." Sabine assured her with a small smile. The Hispanic glanced over at Sabine before crossing her arms. She had every right to be frustrated!

"Hey, you two, come over here. _Away_ from my dad please." Christie beckoned, ushering the two girls to join her which left Savannah all alone in front of all of the campers.

"You. Come here." Chris flatly instructed, not enjoying confrontation. He used to but not anymore…

All sixteen campers who arrived (eight on each side) were quietly awaiting the arrival of Josh, Asuka, Nathan and Sybil. There was no sight of them in the waters… so that could only mean one thing.

The ship.

Minutes pass by as the ship nears the shore, leaving all of the campers gawking at their arrival. "Hello everyone!" Sybil waves from the top of the cruise with a major grin on her face.

"They are so lucky the ship didn't have any holes." Nathaniel muttered.

Nathan W. and Asuka are the first ones down from the ship. Asuka gets direct to join Chris' team while Nathan W. joins Christie's team. This leaves Sybil and Josh to join each team as well.

_[I know this part was short, but I didn't know how else to describe it with detail. Bare with me guys!]_

* * *

"Well… it looks like all of you have survived!" Chris laughed maniacally as he took a stand in front of the twenty campers. He received many glares from contestants (especially Rochelle) and even heard some groans.

"Welcome to Total Drama the Revival!" Christie hopped in and did a jazz-hand motion with her hands. "The groups you have been periodically separated into are your teams you'll be spending the rest of the competition with, well for a while." She added at the end.

"Better get up and close with your teammates soon because your stay here can definitely be jeopardized by one another." Heath added.

Chris rolled his eyes and continued. "I want you guys to go to your cabins and get some rest. In the morning, you'll be welcomed with breakfast."

"I can show you your cabins. If you hurry up enough, you might even find some snacks and drinks inside of them." Christie cooed at the teenagers, wiggling her finger as she was already walking away from the sandy shore.

The teenagers followed her like a hungry pack of wolves, leaving Chris by himself.

Chris made sure no one was around before dialing a certain number on his phone. _Chef_.

"Hey! I need you to come work for me again. If you can't… that's fine. I know your son is coming but I'd love to have you come back as well. Anyways man, I uh miss you and all. Thanks. Bye." He awkwardly ended the call….

**END**

* * *

THE TEAMS

**TEAM ONE, AKA PEOPLE WITH CHRISTIE**

1\. Arlo

2\. Audrey

3\. Brandy

4\. Joshua

5\. Kevin

6\. Nathan W.

7\. Nick

8\. Rochelle

9\. Sabine

10\. Sybil

**TEAM TWO, AKA PEOPLE WITH CHRIS**

1\. Asuka

2\. Brandon

3\. Corinne

4\. Dani

5\. Josh E.

6\. Kelly

7\. Kai

8\. Nathaniel

9\. Rhys

10\. Savannah

* * *

**Hey guys so I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. If I didn't get your characters characterization or you feel like they need to be fleshed out more please PM me, I don't bite! I want to make sure that everyone's character isn't portrayed wrong or that they get their own time to shine. But as one review said (thank you Queen Becc), it is quite hard to write for 20 different people and do it perfectly. This _is_ my first SYOC so please be kind lol. _But yea sorry the ending was rushed, I just really wanted to push this chapter out quick_. I suck at beginnings lol.**

(I'm unbolding this so you guys can see this easily)._ I WILL LET YOU GUYS GIVE ME SOME NAME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE TEAMS_! So following the normal Total Drama naming system (i.e Killer Bass, Screaming Gophers, Toxic Rats, etc) I want you guys to give me an adjective (I.E Quiet or whatever) with an animal (I.E Lynx) and that can be your submission.

If you can't think of your own, maybe look at the reviews and say you like their names! I will pick two and those will be the team names :) if you wanna PM your answer then that's fine too.

* * *

_Some questions for your review_:

**1\. Do you think your character was portrayed well?**

**2\. What were some of your favorite interactions?**

**3\. Do you think your character will like the others on their team?**

**4\. Team Names**

**5\. Got any favorites aside from your character?**

**6\. Did the last name initials help you distinguish Nathan/Nathaniel and Joshua/Josh? Do you want me to keep doing them or does it just confuse you even more?**

**Enough of that! Time for some questions (and I really do appreciate the reviews, keep them coming so I know what to improve and what you guys like)!**

**~ King**


	6. Episode 02 : Truth or Lie Part 1

**Congratulations for Savage Sharks created by XxxInquisitorXxx and recommended by kuponet735. For the second team, congratulations for the Timid Turtles created by Queen Becc and recommended by Guy Just Guy and Rainpath of ThunderClan! Though Bitter Badgers and Colossal Clams were good second choices.**

**I am so sorry for the delay. I think it's been about two weeks or such but my life has been hard lately. Plus writer's block hit me like a train. It sucks man, but it's finally here!**

**I'm kinda disappointed on how I wrote the chapter but oh well, honestly. Also, the first elimination will happen next chapter. I'm also thinking reviews should be mandatory next chapter and every chapter after that just so I know who's reading. I don't want to knock out someone's character who has been actively reading versus someone who hasn't even read the introductory chapter. **

**But yea, enjoy!**

* * *

Savage Sharks

Arlo

Audrey

Brandy

Joshua

Kevin

Nathan

Nick

Rochelle

Sabine

Sybil

Timid Turtles

Asuka

Brandon

Corinne

Dani

Josh

Kelly

Kai

Nathaniel

Rhys

Savannah

* * *

The camera angles towards Chris and his daughter Christina (more known as Christie) eating a five-star meal prepared by Chef's son himself: Hatch. More known as Dante at school but in the kitchen, everyone addressed him as Hatch.

Christie herself has taken a liking towards Hatch but she knew well that her father would _never_ let her lay a finger on the fine man. She shrugged the thought away as she stuffed some scrambled eggs infused with cheese between her somewhat plump lips.

"Seriously, this is some bomb ass food!" She admitted in between chews, causing Chris to chuckle. She tuned her father out as he proceeded to explain how Chef used to cook good in the old days when it was just them two.

Before Chris could complain about his daughter not responding to him, Heath and Nicole showed up with a camera crew behind them. What in the hell were they? Interns or damn businessman? Christie hated whenever things go unplanned.

"Hey, we have the recap for yesterday starting in like five minutes. I'd advise you two to look the par and get ready for your first challenging thing as a host." Heath explained, reading off of a very detailed clipboard that had a stack of papers latched to it.

Chris nodded and wiped his lips with a napkin, not even touching his sausage links that were laying perfectly next to edible grits. Christie continued to stuff her mouth with bacon and hash browns, and even earned concerned glances from Nicole and Heath combined.

"Fuck off." She ordered, pointing a mere finger towards the exit of the door. Heath shrugged and dragged Nicole out of the door, leaving them two to be alone once more.

Chris glared at his daughter for having such a foul mouth. "You _do_ know you can't speak like that on television unless prompted to, right? We'd definitely lose ratings and then all of this luxury and hard work goes down the drain." He preached as he pointed the butter knife towards his daughter.

Christie rolled her eyes as she continued to gorge into her food, attempting to finish it as quickly as she could do, she could put on some last minute make up before the recap started. She popped her lips together after wiping her plate a few minutes later and wiped it with a napkin.

"Dad, no offense but worry about you and not me." She smiled bitter sweetly at the end before scooting out from under the table and pushing her chair in. She turned her back to him and she could have sworn she saw a flash of disappoint in his dark eyes, but she chose to ignore the feeling, for now.

Minutes fly by quickly whenever you get ready, and soon enough Chris was in a stale blue colored pocket shirt (like his young adult years) with his signature necklace and olive-green skinny jeans (hey, it beats the cargo pants). Underneath the pocket shirt was a long-sleeved white sports shirt that stuck to his body like glue and it looked _very _nice.

Christie walked over to the shore of the island where all of the recaps will be taking place. She wore a rather revealing outfit (business 101, appeal to your viewers) which consisted of a matching stale blue crop-top with high rising daisy dukes.

Chris lifted a brow, about to say something about his daughter's choice of outfit but decided to stay quiet. It was obvious that she was starting to resent him, so he somehow was going to fix it all, but now wasn't the time…

"Alright you two ready? Three… two… one… action!" Nicole ordered as she beckoned the camera man to steady the camera on Chris and his daughter.

Chris was the first one to speak, holding his hands up like any past episode of Total Drama as he walked across the sandy terrain. "Welcome to Total Drama Island, the Revival! My name is Chris McLean, you're ever so dashing host, and this is my daughter Christie."

"Last time on Total Drama Island the Revival! Twenty unfortunate campers were found shipwrecked as their captain _somehow_ drove their luxurious cruise ship into some pretty dangerous jagged rocks. Luckily, no one got hurt as all of them teamed up with one another and tackled the treacherous waters." Christie explained with major charisma and enthusiasm, earning a proudful gleam from her father as she spoke.

Chris finger gunned the camera 'dad' style as he proceeded to speak.

"After their triumphant perseverance and teamwork, the campers were placed on two teams: Savage Sharks and Timid Turtles! On this episode of Total Drama, how is Nick recovering from his near-crotch bite? Will the campers enjoy their breakfast? And will Arlo knock down anymore doors with his Muay Thai? Find out today on…"

"Total."

"Drama."

"The Revival!"

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Chris and Christie are both arguing with Heath and Nicole attempting to break them up. Chef and Hatch are behind them trying to hold them back in the middle of the clearing on the beach.

**You guys are on my mind**

Rochelle is seen pumping her first out into the air (she's boxing) as an engaged Savannah cheers her on, chanting her name. Rochelle tries to do a huge move but proceeds to hit Savannah in the cheek by accident, knocking her down onto the sand.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Nathan W. is walking from one of the log cabins with two fishing poles and a tackle box, not paying attention. He trips over Savannah and falls face-first into the sand and drops all of his equipment, making Rochelle laugh and Savannah fret if he's okay.

**And now I think the answer is pain to see**

The camera then pans to Nick and Rhys who are both flaunting money to each other while wearing their fancy swimming trunks and aviator sunglasses. They are standing on a huge rock in front of a small waterfall and they begin to look like they get into an altercation and Nick smacks Rhys' money into the water.

**I want to be famous**

Dani and Kai see the dropped money into the water and they both dive in to get it. They both get some cash before running back on shore to hide it. Dani pushes Kai playfully as she is able to grab some more of his cash and she runs off.

**I want to live close to the sun**

The camera then switches to in front of the log cabins where Audrey is showing Brandon and Sybil how to tap dance and they continue to do a little routine as they blast some music from the stereo. Audrey begins tap dancing and Brandon and Sybil follow, but Brandon falls and hurts himself.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've won**

On a hill nearby the log cabins, Sabine and Josh are doing a vast amount of tricks on their skateboards as they challenge one another to go down the hill perfectly. They both get on their skateboards and ride down the hill, but Sabine trips over a snake and begins to freak out.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Brandy is seen at the bottom of the hill as Josh zooms past her on his skateboard. She is seen throwing knives into the logs of the trees around her, almost hitting everyone with precise accuracy.

**I'll get there one day**

Arlo is seen on the other side of the same tree, practicing his Muy Thai onto the base of the tree trunk. One of Brandy's knifes zip past him as Arlo ducks his head, not wanting his head to be chopped off from Brandy's knife throwing.

**Cause I want to be famous**

The knife lands right into the middle of Nathaniel's _Mystery_ novel, causing him to pettily throw the knife back (intentionally missing her) and mumble curse words under his breath.

**Nanana'nanana nana nana na na na na na naaa**

The camera pans to a turtle slowly walking alongside the beach shore, its eyes determined to get into the water. Right before it gets to the water though, Kevin and Joshua Winters are seen picking it up and petting it and gawking at it. Joshua puts down the turtle and Kevin beckons him to join him in the water.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Kelly is listening intently towards Corinne's knock knock jokes and claps as Corinne tells a very funny joke. Kelly stands up but then a wild raccoon hops onto her hair and she starts freaking out. Corinne laughs at her until a raccoon nests in her hair as well.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Asuka is sitting in one of the log cabins with her headphones in and her songwriting book out. She is writing words onto the page whenever the chubby Captain barges in and tries to take her out but she drop kicks him out.

**(Whistling at the End)**

All the campers are at the notorious bonfire huddled in a circle. They all have marshmallows in their hands.

* * *

**The Savage Shark's' Cabin**

Inside of the Shark's cabin you had a somewhat decent living room. In the living room it had a nice navy-blue carpet as a base with light blue bubbles all around it and a white shark was in the middle of it, staring up at any individual who crosses it.

On the walls there were shark curtains draping over the windows and there even was a shark themed bathroom to go alongside it. Each log cabin consisted of four rooms: a living room, a bathroom, and two rooms containing two bunkbeds each.

Unfortunately, at the beginning of the competition, as that would only give beds to eight folks on each team, two unfortunate souls would have to somehow fit onto the couch. Who in the Savage Sharks would do such a thing?

It was no one other than Kevin and Joshua W., two of the nicest people on the Savage Sharks if you do not count Sybil or Nathan W. It was quite difficult for Kevin to get comfortable due to the fact that Joshua had long, _long_ legs due to the fact he's almost 6'4.

In one of the rooms (in which didn't have a door) across from the living room lied four campers. On the bunk on the left was Rochelle and Sabine, with Sabine on the bottom bunk. Luckily Rochelle was kind enough to take the top bunk as she knew black haired female with red highlights was freaked out by heights.

On the bunk adjacent from theirs lied Arlo and Nathan. The two had never spoken with one another, but it was a common consensus whenever the two plopped their things on the bunk bed and just had a mutual agreement they were bunking together. Maybe it'll be the potential of a new friendship, or maybe it'll be the start to a little rivalry. Who knows?

Now we're in the other bunk bedroom in the Savage Sharks' log cabin. There were two bunk beds like the room before, but the people were definitely different. On the left you had Sybil and Audrey. The two girls had a little greet and meet before going to bed last night. They talked for a bit before Audrey climbed on top of the top bunk while Sybil took the bottom.

And finally, on the right side of the room you had Nick and Brandy. The only two left who didn't have any immediate 'link up' or picked by someone of the same sex, the two just said screw it. Obviously, Nick took the top bunk (and maybe he did it because Brandy forced him to) but he didn't mind. This left Brandy with the bottom bunk.

And now here it was, almost six o'clock in the morning whenever Heath strutted in with a typical airhorn. He snickered towards himself, loving the job already as he had the satisfaction to squeeze the airhorn. The horrible and loud sound ripped across the Savage Sharks' cabin, causing many people to jolt awake.

"What's going on?" Joshua W. questioned as he quickly jumped off of the couch. He even defensively stood in front of Kevin as they were _right_ in front of the brute of an alarm clock. He picked at his short red beard hairs. He sighed softly as his nerves were shot for a few seconds but returned to normal.

Kevin on the other hand just stared blankly at Heath while his blue eyes was a tad bit freaked out. I mean, if you were sleeping on an uncomfortable couch and someone came up to you with an airhorn wouldn't you be freaked out too? He didn't say a word as he positioned himself to where his legs hung off of the couch and his shaggy blonde hair that went to his neck was all sprawled out from horrible bedhead.

"Time to get out, Savage Sharks! You have approximately fifteen minutes to get ready. You all are going to meet at the breakfast lobby which is right behind the log cabins. It's like a little picnic area with a brown gazebo-like structure overlaying many tables. Also, make sure you take advantage of your time with one another." Heath explained as he shook the can before sounding it off once more. _Man, he loved his new job_. Foreshadowing much, Heath?

By this point, most of the Sharks had entered the room and they were gathered alongside the coach or leaning upon the wall.

"Was it just me or am I looking into Heath's comment way too much?" Audrey questioned as she was referencing Heath's foreshadowing of taking advantage of time.

"About taking advantage of time with one another?" Sybil questioned as she stroked a brush between her long honey-brown locks. The redhead nodded towards Sybil as she proceeded to head back into her bunk to sift through her items and clothes.

"Yea but like what does that even mean?" Nick questioned as he meticulously brushed a comb through his parted blonde locks, earning a stare from both Sybil and Audrey.

"Knowing Chris and his daughter… who knows." Nathan commented with a laidback tone as he rubbed a stick of deodorant against his pits. He proceeded to slip on a green polo shirt. There was a signature number four on the left sleeve.

Arlo, who was beside Nathan, sifted a hand through his shaggy curly brown hair. "Um, where exactly do we get ready? Like we have a bathroom and the rooms, but they're mixed with males and females." He questioned as he sprayed some whiffs of cologne across his chest and wrists.

"We're teenagers. I'm sure we can handle it like adults and separate the males and females into different rooms, it's not like it's rocket science Arlo," Brandy sarcastically commented. "Females in one room, males in the other. I'm going into mine so anybody that wants to follow can follow."

Brandy proceeded to go into her bunk room and Rochelle, Sabine, Audrey, and Sybil followed her. Rochelle made sure to send daggers at the men in the room to make sure they don't try to sneak a peek (more-so at Nick than anybody else). She closed the door firmly behind her and locked the door.

Brandy turned around and pulled out a red sweater from her bag and slipped it on over her standard bra. "Why you girls staring at me like that?" She chuckled as she sat on her bunk bed, holding her head in one of her hands as she sent a smile to the others.

Brandy continued to slip on blue shorts that defined her legs and grabbed her matching plain black shoes. She tied the laces together and proceeded to lean back on the bed.

"Just the way you bossed the boys around like that was pretty awesome." Sabine commented with a smirk as she wiggled herself into her colored jeans with various cuts and rips in the front. They were quite fashionable for a teenager. Matching her jeans, the black-haired female also put on a long-sleeved gray shirt that had some shred graphic.

As Sabine leaned over to grab something else, a necklace containing a black skateboard fell from her pocket and landed onto the ground with a chime thud almost resembling dropping a coin. Rochelle leaned over to pick it up and looked at it.

"Hey Sabine, you dropped this but like, that's a pretty necklace." Rochelle commented as she gestured the necklace over back to its original owner. Sabine sent the tan-skinned female a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you can say I'm like a big skateboarding girl. Maybe one challenge in the future I can show off my skills." She playfully winked at Rochelle and let out a tiny giggle, slipping the necklace around her lithe neck.

Rochelle didn't even attempt to straighten out her very messy dark brown back-length hair. Instead, she focused more on maneuvering out of her red crop top and putting on a white tank top instead. She put on a jean jacket with no sleeves and very short black shorts that hiked up a little around her mid-thigh.

Sybil noticed that Rochelle didn't put on any shoes which was contrary to all of the other girls around her. "Hey, Rochelle, are you going to put on shoes? Not that I think you wouldn't wear any but… we're running out of time and-"

"Don't sweat it Sybil! I'm not going to wear any shoes. Simply couldn't afford them." She commented as she ran her finger through her messy locks. Rochelle was perfectly fine with it. She earned a bewildered glance from Sybil.

"Also, we have like a few minutes." Rochelle added with a reassuring smile.

"Okay!" Sybil chimed as she twirled her long honey-brown locks with a pale finger. She smiled which revealed her adorable blue braces. She took mere seconds to slip her lithe form into a white bell sleeved minidress which reached right above her knees. She proceeded to slip on matching white socks that spiked right under her knees with matching white flats.

"That's your outfit?" Audrey questioned as she lifted a brow at Sybil's outfit. Her green eyes judgingly surveyed Sybil's pure white outfit that would probably get messed up with one of the McLean's challenges.

Sybil didn't say anything but nodded slowly, feeling a sudden spark form in her chest. Sure, she was a nice girl. Sure, you could step on her if you wanted to. But do not insult her! She let out a huff as she crossed her arms. _Since_ she just knew this girl, she wasn't going to say anything but… if it continued, she'd have to speak her mind.

Audrey put up her hands defensively before jumping in place. She flattened her white crop top with puffy short sleeves and a square collar. She matched it with a brown pencil skirt, black red knee-high argyle socks, and black tap shoes with bows.

Sybil didn't say anything, but she lifted a brow back at Audrey's choice of outfit. Personally, she thought that her pure white outfit was better, but she didn't say a word.

A pregnant silence overcame the girl's and all of them just stared at each other. Different colored eyes met other eyes until finally Sabine's voice interrupted all of them.

"Hey, we're supposed to be a team girls! So, uh… how about we talk about something collectively. What do you guys think about the boys?" She prompted as she leaned against the bedpost. They have approximately five minutes to waste before walking to the breakfast hall so they should make better use of their time.

The girls all stared at their feet before Audrey spoke and broke the imminent silence. "Well, Nathaniel seems really cool. Too bad you guys didn't get to meet him."

"Yea well he's on the other team. Time to focus on our own, Audrey." Brandy sarcastically. Audrey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well you seem pretty swell with Nick. That's his name, right? Nick?" Audrey questioned back as she leaned against the bedpost with a smirk on her face. Brandy lifted a mere brow as a smirk of her own formed.

"Yeah, it's Nick. He's alright I guess, seems pretty loyal." Is all Brandy said as she placed her hands behind her head calmly.

"Well… I think Kevin and Joshua are pretty adorable." Sybil spoke up as she pressed a finger near her lips. "But I haven't got to talk with them one on one yet. Other then that, Nathan is really cool and he's so sweet. He stood up for Asuka whenever the chubby captain tried to manhandle her." She explained.

The girls nodded in unison as they took in the information. "Well Nathan does seem like a good guy! Can't wait to talk to him." Rochelle exclaimed as she pumped a fist in the air. The girls continued to converse as they wasted the rest of the few minutes.

Now let's see what the guys are doing…

* * *

**Savage Sharks – Males**

"Bro give me back my deodorant." Nick flatly threatened as he held out his calloused hand, opened wide for one of the guys to give something back to him.

"Nick, no one took your deodorant. You probably forgot it somewhere." Arlo shrugged as he put on a gray t-shirt. The shirt showed a deer eating a snake. This matched his beige cargo shorts, gray socks, and brown hiking boots. Arlo finally slid a gold ring on his left ring finger.

Nick let out a huff as he continued to rip through everyone's bags that was in the room. He had a _special_ expensive deodorant that one of these peasants would steal! They wouldn't have any fathoming idea on how expensive one little stick was.

"Um… you can use mine if you want, Nick." Joshua W. offered as he ran a hand through his red locks. Joshua wore a very simple outfit, one that composed of a red t-shirt, normal blue jeans and cute little glasses that pull the outfit all together. All that he was missing was his red and white tennis shoes.

Nick rolled his eyes and huffed once more, attempting to subside his sudden annoyance he had for his teammates. "Sure whatever, honestly at this point I can just persuade Chris for more." He grabbed Joshua's deodorant before wiping his pits.

Nick wore a solid white tee with an unbuttoned sky-blue polo shirt. Accompanying his rather rich boy look was white denim shorts that reached right above his knees and some pure white brand name shoes. One of the boys scoffed as he hung dark-tinted sunglasses on his shirt near his abs.

"Hey, Arlo. You married?" Nathan observed as he stood there with his polo shirt from earlier with black denim jeans on. There were several wrinkles in it. He had on green and white sneakers and a matching wristwatch placed on his left wrist.

"Nope. I just like putting it here." Arlo shrugged as he leaned against the closed door. Before anybody could say something else, the girl's laughter erupted from the other room. Arlo chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Looks like they're having fun." Nathan chuckled with Arlo.

Unlike the rest of the male Sharks, Kevin was quietly getting dressed in the corner. He wore a blue, gray, and black striped shirt with a solid hoodie draped over. He had normal blue jeans with black sneakers and glasses. He offered the men around him a soft smile.

"Oh, I bet they're having tons of fun if you catch my drift." Nick suggested as he lifted one eyebrow and offered the rest of the guys a pearly smile. There definitely were some images that flashed through the blonde's head…

"Sick dude." Nathan laughed as he hopped onto one of the beds behind him. "You guys notice how the hosts kept talking about getting to know one another? How about we start. We might as well…" He suggested. It could be pivotal in future challenges

"I don't see the harm in it." Joshua shyly explained as he felt redness come to his cheeks. He clasped his pale hands together and took a deep breath. "I'll start." He smiled.

"I am really terrified of heights." He simply said as he almost shuddered at the mere thought of being really high. He was grateful that their first challenge wasn't the Total Drama Island episode one staple of jumping off of the cliff.

"So if we ever have a challenge with heights you're going to shy away?" Nick concluded as he left a teasing grin. Kevin however, stood up from his position in the corner and walked near Joshua.

"We all have fears, and making fun of them isn't the best thing, Nick." Kevin pointed out as he smiled towards the red giant. "I'm sure you have some."

"Pfft. I'll tell you guys mine. You know those influencers? The ones like James Charles and Beyoncé? I don't want society to fall to them. They would be totally corrupted." Arlo ranted on as he justified his fear with a little _hmph_ at the end.

All of the boys went silent as they honestly didn't know what to say. What an odd fear…

"So, what about that guy that does the river monsters show? He like fishes these really cool deadly animals in the water. He's a celebrity." Nathan questioned as he thought about one of his favorite fishing shows.

"What about him though? He's not an influencer." Arlo chuckled as he jabbed Nathan in the shoulder causing the messy black-haired male to glance at him with a smirk.

"To answer your statement from earlier, Kevin, I don't have any fears." Nick pompously admitted before leaning back against the bedpost with his hands behind his head.

"So, you weren't fearful when the fish bit a rather… unfortunate area?" Joshua asked as he tussled with his red locks followed by a little giggle. All of the guys laughed in unison (even Nick) at the question.

"Okay look, it hurt, but I swear if it bit my dick-" Nick began.

"It's almost time to go guys." Nathan admitted, glancing at his watch. Nick rolled his eyes as he was cut off but was lowkey grateful that the topic about the fish biting his crotch was now in the past.

"Well, let's see if the breakfast is worthy like Chef Hatchet's was in the past seasons." Kevin attempted to joke as he opened the door to walk over to the breakfast hall. Joshua sighed as his attempt to get to know his teammates was out the door, but maybe he could spark the conversation up again at breakfast…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Timid Turtle's cabin:

Asuka was lying in her bed, air pods inside of both ears as she hummed a tune under her breath. It was pretty early in the morning and it seemed like no one else was up. She darted her brown eyes over to the people in the same room as her.

Kelly was right under her sucking her thumb and probably dreaming of shirtless guys. Across from them were Savannah and Dani. Savannah was hugging her pillow on the bottom bunk as Dani slept silently on the top with headphones in her ears. Asuka let out a little giggle as she skipped a few songs to find just the one she wants.

A little scuffle could be heard in the other room though, as male voices risen. _Damn it_! Asuka scoffed as she took the air pods out of her ears and rolled over so her ear could be pressed against the wall. She wanted to know what was up with the guys.

"You seriously let out the grossest fart dude." Rhys complained as he covered his nose with his hand. He began wafting the fumes over towards Nathaniel who pettily wafted it back.

"It wasn't me. Now stop." Nathaniel flatly ordered in an annoyed tone. Josh seemed unaffected by the pungent smell and Corinne (the only girl in the guy's flat) was shielding herself under the blanket. Whoever the culprit was… they were slick.

"Can you guys just turn the light off?" Corinne questioned with a sigh as she tucked herself under the green blanket that had a big turtle logo on it. Josh let out a chuckle and brushed his locks with his hand.

"Let's just open the door and vent it out?" He suggested as he hopped out of bed and opened the door so the rank smell could exit out of the room. "What time even is it anyways?"

"Too early to get up." Corinne said once more as she turned towards the wall and continued to hide under her rather warm blanket.

Brandon and Kai were fortunate (more fortunate than the Savage Sharks) that they had two spare futons that _looked_ like couches. Last night when everyone came to their dorms for the first time Kai was keen enough to figure out they were futons and folded them down. Wonder why the Savage Sharks didn't have those?

Brandon tossed and turned as the pungent smell came filling in the living room from one of the bedrooms. He let out a big sniff and his brown eyes shot open with disgust forming on his facial features. "Who blew a fart? KAI?" He accused as he jolted up suddenly and covered his nose with the blanket.

Kai had no other choice but to groggily groan and flutter his eyes open from Brandon's loud voice. The blonde darted his blue eyes towards Brandon and continued to go back to sleep. "Wasn't… me."

Before anybody else could get accused of the rank stank that filled the cabin, Nicole walked in with a Bluetooth speaker and her phone. The short haired blonde did a few typing gestures and soon enough, Purge music came upon the loudspeaker which definitely woke people up.

"What is that?!" Savannah freaked as she jolted up from her bed which resulted in her hitting her head on the pillow. "Ow…" she trailed off as she rubbed her head to ease the pain. Dani, right above her, had woken up too but was less dramatic about it.

"That's got to hurt." She muttered as she leaned over the bed to see if the platinum blonde was okay. "Are you okay, Vannah?" She questioned.

Savannah shrugged and gave the short black-haired female a mere thumbs up before grumbling under her breath. She knew that Chris and his goons were going to be up to no good, but this was just uncalled for. The freaking Purge?

Kelly on the other hand was bouncing all over the place with a tiny smile on her features. "Everyone awake?" She questioned as people didn't answer but sent her daggers. Kelly frowned and awkwardly sifted her hands through her hair.

"Wake up turtleshits." Nicole rudely yelled as she rolled her eyes and glanced at her watch. "I came a little late but oh well. Breakfast in five." She ordered before turning briskly on her heels and walked out of the Timid Turtle's cabin.

The Timid Turtle's were a tad bit shocked, but everyone went to their perspective rooms. Unlike the Savage Sharks, they didn't really separate by sex. Did it unify them a little bit more? Sure.

"That Nicole girl is something else… is she like our personal intern?" Kelly questioned as she snickered at the cocky ex-businesswoman. She didn't like her, and for some reason it seemed like Nicole had it out for the Timid Turtles.

She took out a bright red tube top from her bag and showed it off to Asuka. "You likey?" She wiggled it in her hands as she did a little dance. She wiggled on some tight sky-blue skinny jeans to match the tube top and slipped on some open-toed sandals.

Asuka lifted a brow at Kelly's rather… girly fashion choice. Instead, she wore a long-sleeved black button shirt with a notable zipper right above her right best. A few more were on the right side of her stomach.

Asuka's shirt had some words on it, some like punk, rave, and _free drugs_. "Totally cute." She nonchalantly complimented the Hispanic woman. Kelly, who was oblivious to Asuka's disregarding tone, squealed out in joy as she proceeded to put it on.

"Both of your outfits are really original and cute." Dani explained as she was in the middle of putting on a fluorescent orange tank top that definitely lit up the room. She offered both girls a smile as she wiggled into her light khaki shorts and matching dark brown sandals.

"Whoa, is that all you're wearing?" Kelly questioned as she finally buttoned her jeans and motioned towards Dani's orange tank top. The short-haired female giggled and shook her head signaling a _no_.

"I have this." Dani showed a baby blue dress shirt. She draped it over her chest to cover the orange tank top completely and did a little twirl in her outfit. Savannah clapped and took in all of the other girl's outfits. They were all so different in their own way.

She definitely had a diverse team alright. She had more of a tom-boyish outfit, and it didn't bother her that the others had slightly girly appearances (aside from Asuka of course). Savannah herself had on ripped acid wash jeans with beat up white converse. Bringing the look all together was a wrestling shirt with the print "Bayley is my role model".

"That shirt is pretty nice." Asuka commented as she crossed her arms and sent Savannah a smirk. The tom-boy girl sent a smirk back to Asuka. Dani and Kelly looked at one another and shrugged. It seemed they all lucked out.

"I'm glad you guys are on my team. Us girls, of course." Dani giggled as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "We have like a few minutes. So might as well spend it in here while the others get ready." She suggested.

"Yea, you guys are pretty cool. Can't wait to get to know you more." Savannah crossed her arms and leaned against the bedpost. "We are totally going to kick ass."

"I like the sound of kicking ass." Kelly chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips. "Sucks that Corinne is in the guys room. I'm surprised she hasn't come over here. We totally need to chat her up one day."

"Oh definitely. It'll be soon." Asuka subtly reminded them as she pointed towards the clock with a smirk on her face. "Breakfast time soon, and then we should get Corinne to sit with us."

"It's funny because none of us interacted with one another at first." Savannah pointed out, thinking of Rochelle and Sabine. The platinum blonde cocked her head towards the side. Were they okay? She really wished she was on their team, but she'll have to make do with these three girls (and Corinne).

"Yea! I got lucky that Kai is on our team." Dani admitted as she smiled at the thought of the male with the distinguishing accent.

"Josh is cool too. He is really chill." Asuka commented as she referred to the certain skateboarder who helped them get up to the Captain's quarters in the previous challenge.

"Kinda sad that Arlo is on the Savage Sharks. He's like amazing! He kicked down a damn door and then acted like it was nothing. I swear he has some secret talents." Kelly giggled at the mere thought of Arlo knocking down the door. If it wasn't for him, they'd probably would have drowned.

"Well girls, it's just us and the guys. Let's make use of this team and see if one of us can win one million dollars." Savannah prompted.

* * *

**Timid Turtles – Males and Corinne**

"I'm surrounded by testosterone." Corinne grumbled as she sprawled out her clothes onto the bed as Nathaniel, Josh, Rhys, Brandon, and Kai were undressing around her.

"You can leave if you want, I mean you'll be missing out but still." Brandon slyly joked followed by a cute little giggle as he put on a light purple button up shirt with light gray jeans and purple sneakers. Quite stylish, maybe the _most_ stylish Timid Turtle.

Oh, but he had competition.

Rhys was slowly putting on a button-up yellow and white checkered shirt with an unbuttoned light gray cardigan draping over it. He already had his pair of royal blue jeans and sandy brown trainers on.

"I'm just not going to barge in on the other teammates. I'm fine where I am just don't look when I change." Corinne groaned, but her eyes gazed over towards Rhys and Brandon's outfits. They _were_ well dressed, and they were cute to add a cherry on the top.

"Don't worry Cory, we aren't going to look." Josh assured as he sent her a warming smile before nudging Nathaniel and Kai to turn around. "Go ahead." He gestured as he crossed his arms and stared at the wall across from him. A smirk formed on his features as he thought about Corinne. She definitely was one of his top priorities for an alliance.

Corinne normally would say something about Josh's friendly nickname, but she decided she needed to make better time for herself. She cursed silently as she scrambled to get her clothes together. She slipped on her sweatshirt with ease. It was a maroonish-purple sweatshirt with the words "BK Performing Arts" plastered on it. She slipped on some black leggings that defined her shape and finally brought the outfit altogether with some white and black Adidas sneakers.

"Alright, you can look. But not _too_ hard." Corinne taunted as she plopped back onto the bed. Nathaniel sent her a tiny smirk as he took off his night shirt.

"Now it's your turn to not look Corinne." He teased. Corinne rolled her eyes and turned around and faced her own wall this time, causing Nathaniel, Kai, Josh, Brandon, and Rhys to all laugh.

Nathaniel took this opportunity to get dressed quick. He wore a simple dark blue shirt underneath a sleeved over shirt. Accompanying that was blue jeans and a pair of black and white converse.

"Nice shoes. Gotta say I love the brands, but Nike's are where it's at." Josh chuckled as he showed off his own outfit. Joshua wore a signature orange beanie on his head that matched a yellow t-shirt. He had a black jacket over it and a pair of blue jeans (which seemed to be a common article of clothing for this team) and black Nikes.

"Nah mate, these shoes are where it's at." Kai gestured at his dress shoes. They were black and looked almost top notch. He had a white button-up shirt with a maroon blazer and matching pants. He seemed like a royal king with the sense of style he had.

"Are we going to a dance ball, Kai?" Brandon questioned casually as he slung his arm over the accented male's shoulder. Kai chuckled deeply as he crossed his arms.

"I suppose so. Do I need to bring a date?" Kai questioned.

"Why not bring Dani?" Rhys suggested with a sly smirk. He cleared his throat before pretending to act nonchalant as he opens the door, as it seemed everyone was dressed fully now.

The boys and Corinne didn't say anything as Rhys awkwardly left the room, taking in a deep breath.

"Um.. okay." Nathaniel commented as h walked out. "You good, Rhys?'

"Yeah, it's just cramped spaces make me uncomfortable. I thought it was fine to leave once everyone was dressed. Almost six people in one little room made me anxious." Rhys explained as he placed his hands on his hips.

"No worries man." Josh reassured Rhys as he slapped his hand against the other man's back. "We all got our fears and insecurities. How about some bomb breakfast though? What time even is it?"

"We have like a few minutes. Surprisingly it didn't take us a long time to get ready." Brandon commented. He looked back to find Corinne inside of the room already working on her makeup. He grinned and looked down at his feet.

"Girls, I swear. No wonder none of them have came out of that room yet." Kai joked as he gestured towards the closed door which enclosed multiple girly voices and laughter.

"Least the time is getting along well." Rhys pointed out with a slight smile. The boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once the Savage Sharks and the Timid Turtles were done getting dressed, they all made their perspective ways towards the Breakfast lobby.

It was an outdoor kitchen area, and there were a couple of wooden tables. They were divided by a stone-like aisle in the middle (which was beautiful) and on each side there were little flags. On the left side was a red flag with a white shark on it with its mouth open. On the right side there was a green flag with a tiny dark green turtle that had blush marks on its cheeks. It was timid alright.

Christie popped out of the woodworks with Heath right behind her. She crossed her arms and sent the camper a smile.

"Welcome campers! I guess you all made it to the Breakfast lobby. Every morning you will come here approximately at nine a.m. everyday. Either Chef Hatchet or his son will cook your breakfast. This is the time to get to know one another, start your petty drama, or whatever the fuck you want. This will be your prep time for the day's challenge." She explained.

After Christie was finished, Chris and Nicole walked out from the adjacent side and Chris waved towards the campers. "Hey, peasants! I'm surprised to see you all in one piece. I thought a night together would result in you chewing each other's heads off."

As the camper's didn't react, Chris rolled his eyes. "Young people these days… can't understand a simple joke. Anyways! Welcome to Revival Island Day two. As a commencement, Chef and his son has specifically prepared some… rather scrumptious breakfast for your second day. Take a seat!"

The campers chattered amongst one another as they eventually took their seats on their perspective sides. Each table seated five people, and there were two tables for each team. On the Savage Sharks, Brandy immediately was the first one to sit down followed by Nick and Audrey.

Sabine and Rochelle sat on the other table followed by Sybil and Nathan. Arlo plopped his form right beside Nathan. This left Kevin and Joshua to sit with Nick, Audrey, and Brandy.

On the Timid Turtle's side, it was obvious who was going to sit with who. Savannah, Asuka, Dani, and Kelly sat together. They motioned Corinne but it was too late. She had already sat in between Nathaniel and Brandon. Rhys quickly sat next to Nathaniel and Josh took the seat across from Corinne. This left Kai to sit next to Dani in the girl's table.

"Well… that works. How cute." Christie commented out loud followed by a little giggle. "Who's ready to chow down? Because this breakfast isn't just a regular breakfast. No, it's a chow down challenge! This challenge won't effect which team gets eliminated."

Before Christie could finish, Nathan let out a little "woo-hoo" out loud but was immediately jabbed in the shoulder playfully by Rochelle. Christie rolled her eyes and cleared her throat as she continued once more.

"Anyways, as I was saying… whoever wins this challenge will get a tiny advantage in the _real_ challenge today." Christie explained. She pointed at Chef and his son who were wheeling out various 'fine dining' plates with the silver top on it.

Chris decided to take over, pacing along the stone trail that was smacked in the middle of the area.

"Each of you have been randomly selected to versus someone on the other team. Meaning, only two of you will be eating. Your entire team will be watching you and if you gag, throw up, or can't even attempt to eat it you're going to feel the social wrath of your teammates. Sounds fun?" Chris explained.

"Sounds like torture." Asuka flatly groaned as she threw her head back. Kelly patted her on the back and hung her head low. She couldn't stomach nasty foods well…

"Alright well who's ready? Up first we have our first dish. We call it Tyler's Sweaty Underwear. It's a very sweet white cake with blue cheese and ranch frosting. It has salt sprinkled all over it as well with overbearing amount of sugar. It has underwear sweat and we even put some hairs in it. You know, to like imitate pubic hair?" Christie advertised.

"This is disgusting." Brandy commented out loud and crossed her arms. "There is no way I'm getting that stuff for breakfast. Where is our eggs and bacon?"

Chris rolled his eyes at Brandy. "Anyways," he scoffed as he picked up a hat filled with random notecards. He had two hats, one green and one red. "The unfortunate campers who have to eat Tyler's Sweaty Underwear is… Sybil from the Savage Sharks and Savannah from the Timid Turtles."

Like if they were on cue, Nicole and Heath both retrieved a silver platter with Tyler's face on top of it. They placed it retrospectively in front of Sybil and Savannah. They both opened it on time to reveal one piece of cake.

"Oh no…" Sybil trailed off as she pushed her face inside of her hands. She cleared her throat and puffed out her chest. She was ready to eat this rather… nasty and unorthodox cake. She wasn't a coward and she was going to prove to her fellow Sharks that she could handle some jacked up food.

"You got this girl! Don't let no sweaty ass cake scare you!" Rochelle cheered as she got up and pumped her fist in the air. Nick began banging his hands on the picnic table beside Sybil's, and eventually Audrey chimed in and others followed him.

The Savage Sharks began chanting "Sybil! Sybil! Sybil!".

Savannah's face turned a bit red from frustration. Not only was it hard to focus and figure out how she was going to stomach such a gross cake, but she couldn't get the Savage Shark's chant out of her head.

"Come on Savannah! You got this girl. But if you don't feel comfortable…" Kelly trailed off as she rubbed her fingers together shyly.

"Oh, she better feel comfortable! You got this girl." Corinne commented as she clapped her hands together.

Sybil took her first bite almost immediately as her teammates (minus Kevin) kept chanting her name. After the first bite, Sybil almost hurled all over the people who were sitting across from her. The taste was rank like blue cheese… too salty to even breathe and too sweet to handle in her mouth. Not to mention she could physically taste the sweat dripped all over the cake.

"I really hate ranch!" Savannah groaned as she buried her head into her hands. Dani rubbed the platinum blonde's back and rubbed it. "This is so disgusting! How is Sybil not hurling… just the sweat…"

"It's alright, I guess. We can win the other dishes. Right guys?" Josh attempted to find support from his teammates. Most of the guys and girls nodded their heads (aside from a few). He clapped his hands slowly and determination formed on his eyes.

"I mean, we can't really cast a judgment. I'm sure we'll get worse dishes sooner or later." Rhys commented lowly as he crossed his arms.

"I'm so sorry guys." Savannah muttered as she hung her head.

"No worries girl!" Kelly assured as she jumped out of her seat at the picnic table. "We'll get them points back. There isn't no way some people on the other team will eat this stuff. Like Nick for example."

"What?" Nick called over, brushing his blonde locks back in shock as he heard his name from the Timid Turtle's side of the Breakfast Lobby.

Before anybody could respond, shouts and cheers (and claps for that matter) erupted from the Shark's side as Sybil completely ate her piece of Tyler's Underwear Cake. Heath walked over to the big Savage Sharks flagged and picked it up. He waved it once like they would in color guard and placed it back on its post.

"One point for Savage Sharks! Come on Timid Turtles, get your acts together!" Chris announced.

Christie snickered at the Timid Turtles before fluttering over back to the cart that Chef and his son were at. She ordered Heath and Nicole to pick up the next trays which had Cody's big head on it.

"Next we have Cody's frozen roach cubes. All it is is a few ice cubes with dead roaches frozen in them. We have them in an array like a keyboard to celebrate his rather… geeky ways." Christie explained as Nicole and Heath was prepared to deliver someone's death sentence.

"Oh shit." Nick let out a groan. Savannah let out a groan as she buried her head into her chest.

"I'm so glad I didn't get the bugs." She said in a whisper.

Chris picked out of his hat once more, this time picking two different people. "Sabine from the Savage Sharks and Kai from the Timid Turtles. Bon appetite, kiddos!" He taunted as he leaned back against the wood post beside him.

"You better eat it." Brandy jeered towards Sabine, which caused the black-haired female to cut her eyes towards Brandy.

"Oh, you bet I am." She fired back as the platter was place in front of her. She gulped but was reassured by Arlo and Nathan chanting for her in her ear. She let a smile form and focused most of her energy onto the ice cubes in front of her.

Kai groaned and he rubbed his hands through his locks as he mustered up the courage to even look at the ice cubes. "Okay, I'll try one. No promises though." He snobbishly added at the end as he closed his eyes and let out a breath.

Kai picked up a mere cube with the engraving 'c' and slid it in his mouth. He began crunching, and then later along the line he felt something squirt inside of his mouth. He spit it out immediately, crushed up roach and ice being flung towards Asuka.

"Hey!" Asuka complained as she flung the roach way from herself.

"There's no way I'm stomaching that. Sorry." Kai held his mouth as he felt his stomach do belly flops from the mere thought of roach guts being inside of his mouth.

"Please don't hurl, you're going to make me hurl!" Brandon pleaded with his hands up in the air.

"We are totally going to win this." Audrey commented as she brushed her fingers through Sabine's hair. Sabine was trying but was chewing it very slow and guzzled down water every few seconds once she chewed up the ice completely.

"Come on, Timid Turtles! Don't let them beat you!" Nicole attempted to motivate as she slammed her hand on the table where Kai was eating. Kai jumped and out of randomness, Kelly shrieked and hit the plate of roach cubes and sent them flying in the air. They eventually hit the ground.

"I'm just going to give another point to the Savage Sharks. Seriously guys… where is the team spirit?" Chris groaned at the Turtles before ordering Nicole and Heath to go pick up the silver platters.

"Okay look… that was sick." Kai sighed as he rested his head on his hand. He seriously felt weird for letting the whole team down… especially Dani who was offering him a gentle smile still.

"We can still win this." Nathaniel analytically said, crossing his arms as he leaned back a little. "There's still eight more dishes. The rest of us just needs to get it together and stomach whatever is in store for us."

"We are so going to win." Audrey giggled as she stuck out her tongue. Joshua's face became flushed as he felt Audrey's gaze right onto him. He was red-head and pale, so it was only natural that any attention on him would make him… blush like that.

"Are you feeling good man?" Nick pried as he winked towards Joshua. The red-haired giant put his hands up and had a shy laugh.

"It isn't like that!" He assured with a little smile.

Audrey glanced at Nick and he glanced right back at her and the two of them busted out into a laughter. "No worries Joshua! We're just kidding." She smiled towards him and he returned it.

Kevin didn't say anything, but he let out a slight smile as he glanced up at Joshua. "They're quite funny." He commented out loud, and Joshua agreed with him with a small smile.

"I swear once I get my food, I'm going to earn us a point and devour it!" Rochelle proclaimed as she slammed a fist on the table which spooked Nathan, Arlo, and Sybil.

"Same. I think I can handle almost anything." Arlo said as he leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"Next we have Katie and Sadie pinstriped sushi rolls. They have mystery ocean meat on them drizzled with liquid oyster sauce on top of tofu leaves." Christie explained as she gestured the interns to pick up the perspective plates for the two teams.

"Oh, come on, I would have rather this dish. Why did I get the roach cubes?" Kai questioned.

"It's the name of the game, I guess." Corinne commented. Nick glanced over towards Corinne as he leaned back and offered her a smirk. He mouthed _miss ya_ before leaning forward to talk to Brandy once more. Corinne smiled towards herself and ran her hands through her hair.

Chris picked out two flashcards and read them out loud. "Brandy from the Savage Sharks and Corinne from the Timid Turtles. Can Corinne pick her team off of the ground? We'll see."

"Oh, we'll definitely see! I got this. Easy." Corinne boasted as she let out a little _humph_.

"I'll eat this faster than you ever could." Brandy taunted across a few tables. Corinne matched her steady gaze and her mouth curved up to a smirk.

"Challenge accepted, Brandy."

"When did it just get hot in here…" Audrey joked as she placed her elbows on the table as she commented about the weird challenge slash tension between the two girls. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Her green eyes landed on Nathaniel's hazel ones and she waved towards the blonde on the Timid Turtles.

Corinne already grabbed the sushi rolls and stuffed one into her mouth, earning woos from the guys on her team.

"You got this." Asuka cheered as she clapped her hands together. Asuka began making a rhythm with her hands, quickly followed by Brandon and Dani. Nathaniel joined in (lowkey against his will) and soon enough Josh, Kelly, Rhys, Kai, Savannah, and others joined in as well.

Corinne felt a rush of pride and ignited the fire she needed to quickly chew the rather disgusting sushi roll and tofu leaves and began chowing down on another one.

Brandy on the other side wasted no time chowing down on her first roll. She had Arlo and Joshua chanting her name as most of the team members of the Savage Sharks watched her like a hawk to finish the food.

Brandy wasn't afraid of being the center of attention, if anything she flourished in the spotlight. She felt Kevin's intense gaze bore into her, but she decided to shove the odd feeling to the side. He didn't say much, but for some reason his eye contact said it all. She appreciated it.

Brandy quickly gulped down the first roll and started on her second one. In total there was three, and it seemed like Corinne was ahead of Brandy by a few split seconds.

"Keep going Brandy! They're ahead of us." Rochelle cheered and explained at the same time, getting up and began standing on her feet. She began dancing with Sybil right by her side. Audrey giggled and got up and danced with the both of them.

"Go Brandy! Go Brandy! Win this for the Sharks!" Audrey cheered as she pumped her fist in the air and hip bumped Rochelle and then hip bumped Sybil.

Brandy scoffed as the dancing caught her a bit off guard, causing her to almost choke on one of the rolls.

"Are you okay?!" Nathan asked in worry as he was ready to reach across the table and save her if possible.

"I'm fine." She muttered in between bites.

On the other hand, Corinne just fully downed her third sushi roll with almost no problem (maybe one or two times wanting to gag…). Nathaniel gave her a curt high five and so did Josh.

"Good job girl!" Kelly congratulated and ran over to Corinne to give her a little hug.

"And now the Timid Turtles have a point. Can they catch up to the Savage Sharks? Who knows! First team to three total points will be crowned the winner of the mini challenge. Also, whoever wins the mini challenge will have access to the pool and will get decent breakfast tomorrow." Chris added on beneficial rewards on the spur of the moment. Maybe it'd motivate more people to eat the dishes that Chef and his son took hours to prepare.

"Pool privileges? Okay we gotta win now." Nick confirmed as he leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"So, you weren't motivated beforehand?" Kevin attempted to joke with the blonde man, and it worked because Nick let out a little chuckle.

"You're pretty funny little man. Of course, I wanted to win beforehand." He winked towards Kevin which caused him to look the other way awkwardly. He wasn't _that_ familiar with Nick to be joking like that…

"Anyways… onto the next dish!" Christie explained as she grabbed a little plate with Brick's face on it. "This is Brick's Morning Run Dish. Contained in it is a huge stone-cold chunk of ham. It has a variety of drinks coming with it."

"Drinks can't be that bad, right?" Josh questioned. Arlo rolled his eyes as he rested his head upon the picnic table.

"I mean, drinks can be anything. Bad or good." He added.

Christie nodded at Arlo's comment. "He's right. You have three drinks with your big ham stack. All of them are pureed smoothies of some sort of packaged food. You know, the types you have to eat if you're in the army or if you're in space? Yeah. Have fun."

Chris finger gunned towards the campers as he picked two unfortunate camper's names out of the hat in front of him. "Sabine from the Savage Sharks and Josh from the Timid Turtles!" He announced as he waved the perspective name cards in the air.

Nicole and Heath picked up two trays this time, one with the cold ham stack and the other with the pureed drinks. One of the drinks was a dark brown color. It had a label on it reading: minced beef patty with collard greens. The second drink was a bright green color. It had a label on it reading: boiled brusselsprouts with liver flavoring. The third drink was a dark yellow color. It had a label on it reading: squash and chicken toes.

"That definitely seems appetizing alright…" Sabine sarcastically commented as she crossed her arms. She thanked fate that she didn't get this dish. It seemed the most normal, but it seemed the grossest and she couldn't put her finger on why she thought that way.

Josh seemed unbothered by the rather huge stack of ham and unpleasing drinks in front of him. "The entire ham stack? And the drinks?" He questioned Chris, his eyes grimacing for the worst.

"Yup. Not my rules this time." Chris held his hands up defenselessly and gestured a nod of his head towards Christie. Once the campers glanced over to her, all she could do was given a little smile.

"Come on Sabine! You're a pretty cool gal and I'm sure you can give us that point." Nathan cheered as he offered her a goofy smile. Sabine giggled towards the motivational messy black-haired male.

"Thanks for the motivation, Nathan." She thanked him flatly as she touched the jiggly meat stack with a mere finger. "Yuck." She added. Back at home she would never eat something so… unflattering. Why the hell was she stuck with the real but not-real food? It seemed like baby food compared to the others but for some reason she just felt like she couldn't do it.

Maybe she could trick Nathan into eating it for her. Chris and Christie never explained the entirety of the rules and like they said in one of the past seasons, _there is no rules_ in challenges like this. She raised her hand which caused many eyes to look over.

"Yes?" Chris questioned.

"I volunteer Nathan to eat this for me." Sabine explained, sending him a little wink. Nathan's cheeks flushed immediately, and he began to get antsy. What was she doing to him? And why did he not mind it?

"Sure, why not! There's no rules here. Just eat the food." Christie shrugged as she twirled on her heels. Watching the camper's interactions and how they eat the food was spectacular. It definitely was entertaining to watch to say the least.

As Nathan started eating, Josh was already drinking down the minced beef patty drink while he had about a quarter of his jiggly ham gone.

"Eat it! Eat it!" The Timid Turtles were chanting as Josh continued to eat and drink at a moderate pace. The blonde took a moment to regain his composure as a piece of really greasy and thick ham.

"This stuff is rough I'll admit. Does Brick actually eat this?" Josh questioned as he attempted to remain lighthearted through the situation. He guessed he could 'volunteer someone' but in his opinion it seemed ridiculous to do so. He had one and a half smoothies down and a good chunk of his ham gone.

"I would _never_ allow myself to eat that stuff! Gross!" Chris commented as he scrunched his face up as he took a few steps back.

"I would rather this than the roach cubes." Kai groaned as he hung his head low. He still felt disgusted by the mere texture of the bug. He could have easy chowed down on this ham stack. Now all they needed was for Josh to take the win home for them.

"Ew there's a piece of ham stuck in Nathan's teeth…" Joshua awkwardly pointed out, which caused a red color to form on Nathan's cheeks.

"Joshua! Not helping man…" Nathan trailed off as he downed one of the smoothies. It was the squash smoothie, which probably was the best tasting out of all of them. "I didn't expect my breakfast to be like this…"

"-and the fact that we have a challenge later… yikes." Joshua admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. Kevin didn't say anything as he folded his arms on the picnic table as he glanced over at Nathan.

"Don't worry about that right now. Worry about the task on hand! You got this!" Arlo cheered on Nathan as he hit the blonde's shoulder pretty hardly. Nathan proceeded to almost hurl as his yellow smoothie almost came up.

About fifteen more minutes pass and Josh had fully digested his plate, his stomach swishing and swirling around. The Brick platter was disgusting, but it was better than the other ones, so he was thankful.

"And we have another point for the Times Turtles! Who will win? It's tied and both teams only have two points." Chris announced as he clapped his hands together with excitement.

"For the tiebreaker, we have a huge bottle of coke. This is called the Owen Coca Cola Mountain. Inside the coke we have ketchup, mustard, teriyaki, horseradish, and probably over twenty condiments mixed into this giant two liter. This time, we will have two people from each team attempt the mountain." Christie explained as she ushered over two two liters of coke and placed it on a table of each perspective side.

The soda was a weird nasty yuck brown color and it had Owen's face on it.

"The two campers from the Savage Sharks that are tackling this _monster_ of a soda is… Kevin and Rochelle!" Chris said as he pulled out two flashcards with both of their pictures on it.

"-and on the Timid Turtles… our fortunate victims are Dani and Rhys!" Chris exclaimed as he wiggled their flashcards with their names on it.

"Oh lovely. Glad it wasn't me." Nathaniel snarkily commented.

"I really wouldn't have minded if it brought us to victory, though. Good luck you two! You got this." Brandon explained with a small wink towards Dani and Rhys. "I'll be your main cheerleaders. We _have_ to get those pool privileges."

"This is absolutely disgusting…" Dani commented as she squinted her eyes at the multicolored soda. You could even see chunks of yellow mustard floating in there.

"How are we going to down a two liter? This is impossible." Rhys questioned as he raised a brow towards Christie.

"Okay don't worry. We thought about that. That's why you're going to have ten minutes. Whoever had more of their two-liter drunk during that time period will be crowned the winners. The losers will have to drink the rest on their own time." Christie explained as she dug her hands into her jean pockets.

"Alright well let's get this show on the road!" Rochelle cheered as she grabbed a big straw and placed it inside of the two liter. Kevin gulped as he sat beside the eccentric female and fiddled with his own straw.

"GO!"

Rochelle immediately started drinking the soda and under a matter of seconds you could tell that she was about to hurl. But the strong-willed female powered through it and kept on drinking. Kevin on the other hand was taking a few sips at a time. He would back away from the straw for a few seconds before going back in for more.

Dani was mustering up the courage to even take a sip of the coke while Rhys was already taking a few sips.

"This is fucking disgusting." Rhys commented as he scrunched his facial features up. He could not believe how hard Rochelle and Kevin were going compared to him and Dani. "We can't lose." He scoffed.

"Go Dani! Go Dani! Go Rhys! Go Rhys!" Brandon began to dance and jive right beside them, doing little twirls and little cute dance moves.

Once ten minutes passed, Heath pressed the airhorn that he had set off earlier. Christie went over to analyze each team's soda and it was pretty obvious who had won the mini-challenge.

"Looks like the Savage Sharks has won! They have pool privileges, get a nice breakfast tomorrow, _and_ will get a head start on the challenge last tonight." Chris explained. He shook his head and sucked his teeth at the Timid Turtles.

"Go back to your cabins."

* * *

**I'm sorry about the ending being so rushed. I've been trying to write this chapter for like… two weeks and honestly I'm not loving how it turned out. I know I probably overshadowed some people more than others, or others had more talk-time or whatever the case is.**

**But realistically no show has those qualities and it boils down to personality. Quiet and shy (good) people aren't going to talk as much as the cocky and abrasive individual. If you have a problem just PM me and I can try to add more of them next chapter.**

**I'm planning to divide the 'days/episodes' into two chapters. The first chapter will be the morning gossip at breakfast (no more breakfast challenges) and a mini-challenge **_**may**_** follow. The second chapter will be the actual challenge and elimination ceremony.**

**Now if you'd like to review, I have some questions for you:**

**1\. Did you like the mini challenge?**

**2\. What campers do you think your OC will like the most?**

**3\. What was the grossest dish?**

**4\. What are your favorite campers other than your own?**

**Alright guys I hope I can update soon again but no promises. Have a good day !**

**~King**


	7. Episode 02 : Truth or Lie Part 2

**Sorry for the long wait, my school is finally coming to an end and it seems like all of this stuff is finally coming to an end hopefully? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the episode. I'm kind of nervous for you guys to read it because I definitely went out of my comfort zone. I also know there's no confessionals in this Chapter, but I couldn't fit them in yet (it was like an extra 5k words) so it'll be introduced in the next Chapter. I haven't forgotten about it!**

**I appreciate you all waiting! I decided to make reviews not mandatory, but I will cut your character if you don't review the story/ PM me your thoughts over someone who has reviewed every Chapter! Sorry, I hate to say it but it's just fair to everyone else if I do it that way. Any constructive criticism you have please send it over in my PM because I'd love to hear it ! **

**Anyways onto the Chapter mates!**

* * *

After all of the contestants were done eating breakfast, they all gathered in their cabins. Not much happened, just light chatter until Heath and Nicole went to their respective cabins to fetch the contestants.

It was time for their first challenge.

Once the campers gathered on the beach, they noticed that there were two sets of mini wooden bleachers that was low risen. The portable types you'd often see on the playground at a low budget high school. There was a huge flag behind both of them with their respective red shark and green turtle logos on them.

There was an odd roundabout like playground equipment in the middle of the beach. There were handles on the outskirts of it and in the middle was presents wrapped in wrapping paper like it would be on Christmas day. There were an array of green and red shades and they were all mixed together. There were even tall boxes and tiny ring-like boxes. It was spinning fairly slow, but out of the corner of the camper's eyes they saw Chef with a remote control in his hand.

"Welcome campers to your first official challenge. This challenge is called Merry-Go-Round Baggage! If you remember correctly, one of our members on our interview committee had asked you all to give an embarrassing secret before you hopped upon the ship. Ring any bells?" Chris slyly remarked he winked towards the teenagers with a smirk. Christie took a few steps forward as she started off where her father stopped.

The campers mumbled responses like 'ugh' and 'yes' under their breath, and you could tell some of them had disdained looks upon their faces.

"Well, lucky for you guys those secrets are about to be spilled today! Or at least I hope so." Christie added. "As you can see, in the middle of the beach we have our roundabout or merry-go-round type of playground equipment. I loved riding this as a kid, and it was a nice addition to the challenge."

Chris slung his arm over his daughter's shoulder and decided to take the reins.

"There is a mix of both team's secrets in there. The objective of the challenge is to grab a box of your own team color. Savage Sharks have the red and Timid Turtles have the green. One contestant will be sent from each team at the same time. They will have to run from their spot next to the portable bleachers all the way to the roundabout. Once they approach the roundabout, they have to jump on it while it's spinning and grab a present in under a few seconds or else Chef will increase the speed. If you pick a box up for the other team you will lose a point."

"Okay, but how on Earth to we win this?" Savannah questioned as she fidgeted with her platinum blonde hair in her braids. "How do we gain points?"

"I was getting to that, Savannah." Chris flatly explained as he sent her a little scowl for cutting him off. The platinum blonde girl rolled her eyes whenever Chris wasn't looking and placed her hands on her hips.

"Whenever you successfully get a box for your team, you will be forced to open the gift and read the slip of paper that is inside of it. Then, you'll call up _one_ teammate to help you decide who you both think the embarrassing secret belongs to. If you get it right, then you get a point. If you get it wrong, then the opponent has the chance to steal."

"Oh, this will be easy! I can totally read people!" Kelly exclaimed to her team.

"But hey, Chris and Christie – can't we just tell our team that we are the owner of the secret?" Brandon questioned as he mirrored Savannah's earlier movements but placing his hands on his hips. Christie shook her head and sucked on her teeth.

"Nope, that'd be cheating in this challenge. If neither teams guess it right, then the owner of the secret has to fess up. If you don't fess up at that point… well… let's hope we don't have to go to that measure." Christie smiled with a threatening aura surrounding it.

"Oh, did I mention that if you push someone from the opposing team off? If you manage to push them off of the merry go round, then you are able to gain a point for your team." Chris said with a sinister tone as he rubbed his hands together insinuating more drama.

"Can't we get hurt from this? I don't know if I want to do this…" Joshua trailed off shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on Joshua, this is mild. You got this little man." Arlo explained as he slapped the back of Joshua's back pretty hard, causing the red head to flinch.

"I know… but it's easy for you to say. You knocked down an entire door and was fine!" Joshua responded quietly as he touched the tips of his index fingers together. Arlo raised a brow and laughed loudly.

"It's all in the works of my Muy Thai." He explained as he did a little flex of his muscles.

"Anyways…" Christie rolled her brown orbs as she glanced at her watch. "Who's ready to spill the tea, see how fit your teammates are, and how confident you are with one another? Because it's time for the challenge to start!"

* * *

Rules of the Merry-Go-Round Baggage Challenge_[I'm doing this to make it clearer for you guys!]_

**-One individual from each team will be chosen to participate in the round. These chosen members will race from their spot near the bleachers towards the merry-go-round / roundabout in the middle of the beach. Chosen contestants must pick their perspective team colored present (sharks = red, turtles = green). They have the option to push off the opposing team member off of the device for an extra point. Individuals who grab the wrong colored box can lose a point.**

**\- If you stay on the merry-go-round / roundabout for longer than five seconds, Chef will spin it to go faster. The chosen campers must run back to their bleachers. Whoever gets to the bleachers faster gives their team the opportunity to steal the other team's secret if they guess it wrong. open the box and read the secret out loud. **

**-They pick another teammate to help them guess who's secret it is. You get a point if you guess right. If they choose wrong, then the opposing team has the chance to steal (if they won the race to go back to the bleachers). If no one gets it right, then whoever is the holder of the secret has to fess up... or else**

* * *

_Round One : Brandy (SS) vs. Savannah (TT)_

Heath and Nicole took their perspective places on each side of the bleachers with each of them holding a thin and wrinkled up piece of paper. "The order of the contestants have been chosen at random." Heath explained as he read on his list.

"First round we have Brandy from the Savage Sharks and Savannah from the Timid Turtles!" Nicole cheered.

"Oh, this will be fairly easy. I mean it's just hopping on a spinning contraction and picking up a red present. How could things go wrong?" Brandy snarkily commented. Chris rolled his eyes at the female's cockiness.

Chef stood in the corner with the remote control, ready for the victims – well, contestants to hop on the merry-go-round like equipment.

"This challenge was like… not made for me. At least getting the present anyways…" Savannah trailed off. She felt like she needed to redeem herself from not eating the sweat cake in the mini challenge. She was really sad she was a reason why her team didn't have pool privileges and a half decent breakfast tomorrow.

"It's okay Savannah! You got this." Rhys encouraged the platinum blonde as he sent her an endearing smile. "You kick her _booty_." He added at the end, pointing to Brandy who was readying herself with a confident look at her face.

"I am totally not pushing her off!" Savannah harshly whispered. "She'd maul me alive."

"Enough chitchat… three… two… one… GO!" Christie suddenly yelled, knocking Savannah out of her la-la land. She pulled her black locks into a signature ponytail and snickered under her breath. This was about to be a very fun challenge to watch.

At the sound of Christie's voice, Savannah and Brandy both ran from their spot on the bleachers. Both of them were fairly slow, as you could tell their athleticism was _not_ their defining trait.

"Come on Brandy! You can move faster than that!" Nick hollered as he began clapping his hands, starting a chant like they did earlier. Soon enough Nathan and Rochelle quickly followed Nick by doing some weird chant and other joined in right after.

The Timid Turtle team stayed quiet as all of their eyes were on Savannah. The platinum blonde actually got onto the spinning circle before the Savage Shark. Her tanned hands clutched the outside bars as she attempted to gain her footing.

Looking at the contraption far away was one thing and thinking this was going to be a piece of cake. It is another thing to be on it and going really fast to where it's hard to keep your balance _and _concentrate.

Brandy got onto the roundabout seconds later and she was already scrambling to get a present. Her lightly tanned arms wrapped around a rather big box. She decided on the spur of the moment not to risk her present by attempting to knock the other girl down.

Before Brandy could get off or before Savannah could even get her first present, Chef's smile grew wider as he knew it was time, he was going to test out his trusty remote control. A dark colored finger hit the button like three times, causing the spinning mechanic to go even _faster_.

"Holy crap this is going really fast now," Savannah whimpered as she attempted to regain her footing. "-but it looks like I'm getting my present regardless." She ended up dropping down to her knees and grabbing a rather tiny green box. She clutched it close to her chest and attempted to look for a way out without falling off.

Brandy on the other hand had steadied her grip onto one of the outside bars. She readied her haunches for a huge jump to get off of the merry-go-round like device, and she jumped. She landed briskly on her two feet and began jogging back to the bleachers.

"WOO!" Nathan exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air. "This is why the Sharks are awesome." He commented with a goofy grin towards himself.

Savannah stumbled off of the merry-go-round (but managed to keep her present) and dizzily walked slowly back towards the bleachers where her teammates were gathered.

"Dang, does the spinning thing really mess you up that much?" Corinne asked in concern as Savannah walked back towards the bleachers. The platinum blonde didn't say much other then a little 'yea' coming from her lips.

"Alright congratulations you two for making it back. Had tons of fun? Because it was funny as hell watching you two try to stay afloat. AHAHA." Chris laughed really loud, earning a scowl from Brandy and Savannah.

"Savage Sharks, since your teammate was the first to return then you'll open your gift first. You also have been granted the opportunity to steal the Timid Turtle's secret as well." Christie explained as she gestured a hand towards Brandy.

"And who are you calling to help you solve the secret?" Chris added.

"I'd usually say Nick but for some reason Audrey is calling my name." Brandy winked towards the red-head girl. Audrey widened her eyes with shock for a second, but she scrambled over towards the girl

Brandy began opening the present to reveal a little flashcard with big bold letters on it.

"While acting in a new TV series, this contestant had the back of their dress break and their undergarments were exposed. They were laughed at by many and cried tremendously about the situation." Brandy read off.

"We have an actor on our team?" Audrey questioned as her green orbs surveyed each of the females. She at least knew that it was probably a girl from the sheer mention of a dress.

"I guess so." Brandy grumbled as she felt all eyes on her (not that she minded). Not even communicating with Audrey, Brandy raised her hand in which Chris acknowledged.

"My guess is Sybil. I say this because Audrey would have fessed up it was her. It's obviously not me, Rochelle is too intense to be an actor, and that isn't up Sabine's alley as she's a skateboarder." Brandy explained, crossing her arms satisfyingly as she seemed pretty confident.

"What do you mean I'm too intense!?" Rochelle questioned loudly, causing Arlo and Joshua to chuckle behind her.

"That's a good thing, Rochelle." Joshua shyly admitted as he felt heat rush to his cheeks. The tanned female sent him daggers for a few split seconds followed by an obnoxious laugh.

"You're right!"

Chris waited for the chatter to die down on the Sharks before commentating. "Congratulations Brandy and Audrey. You both attributed to the Savage Sharks getting a point. Let us see if the Timid Turtles can match your pace."

"Can I just say that that was the most embarrassing part of my life…" Sybil trailed off as she shyly averted her gaze from everyone else.

"Well as someone who does acting as well, I can admit that that sounds horrific to me." Audrey comforted as she sent Sybil a comforting smile.

Once Brandy sat down towards Nick, the blonde sent her a pearly white grin. "That was pretty badass, using your smarts and all to figure that out."

"Something you obviously can't do." Brandy fired back, but instead of it being offensive, her tone was laced with playfulness and slight tease. The rich boy smirked from the attention but did not say anything else.

"Savannah! Who are you choosing for your partner?" Christie questioned.

"I choose Asuka." The blonde admitted as she sent a welcoming smile towards her teammate. Asuka pumped a fist up into the air before hopping off of the bleachers and running down to meet Savannah down at the present.

Asuka and Savannah both opened the present together to reveal a flashcard with bold print on it.

"This camper used to read sexually explicit self-insert reader and celebrity fanfics. Their dad caught them reading it and banned them from the laptop for a few months." Savannah read off.

The Timid Turtles looked at one another, attempting not to laugh at the embarrassing secret. Reading sexually explicit self-insert reader and celebrity fanfics is one thing… but for your parents to catch you? That is rough.

"Bro, I bet you it's one of the girls." Kai whispered in Josh's ear. They were not allowed to communicate with Savannah nor Asuka while they guessed. Nor could they give them any signs that they were the secret keeper or that they know who it was.

"It totally should be Nathaniel. Now that would be funny." He whispered back, laughing under his breath as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Okay well… I have absolutely no idea. But most fanfiction readers are females, right?" Savannah questioned as she crossed her arms, deep in thought. Asuka narrowed her eyes towards her team was she attempts to survey them, possibly look between in the cracks.

"Maybe it's Josh or Kai. They seem awfully chatty, even though technically it is against the rules. But neither Chris nor Christie is saying anything soo… they're talking to quiet I can't hear them." Asuka debated.

"True but look how Corinne is looking so uncomfortable. It has to be here." Savannah noted.

"I think it's one of the boys honestly." Asuka logically explained. "Look how Kai is shifting his feet. He's totally showing signs."

"You guys are taking so long. Makes me want to put in a rule saying you can't take longer than five minutes. We'll be up all night doing this." Chris complained as he threw his arms up in annoyance.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll go Kai. It's the unsuspecting ones you gotta worry about," she admitted as she sent a smile towards Asuka. "We pick Kai."

The short blonde-haired male bit the inside of his cheeks as he attempted to hold back a ridiculous laugh. "Aye, nice try girls but it's not me. I wouldn't be caught if anything." He sent them a mischievous smile. He was not even offended.

"Awww, sucks for you guys. It is indeed not Kai. Since Brandy beat Savannah to the bleachers first, the Savage Sharks will have the opportunity to steal. You have a minute, Brandy and Audrey." Christie explained as she gestured the two women to stand back up.

Brandy sighed softly as she placed her hands on her hips and glanced at Audrey. "I have no idea. Wanna wild guess?" She said the last part in a low voice, hoping not to alert her team that they actually had no idea.

Audrey shrugged as she placed her pale hands on her hips and surveyed them with her green eyes. "Hmm, I sorta wanna say Kelly. She seems like the type to write Fanfiction." She pointed towards the Latina who was giggling to herself and playing with her hair.

"Sure, I mean why not. I know hardly to nothing about the other team anyways." Brandy nonchalantly groaned. She turned towards Chris who was standing in the middle. "We choose Kelly."

"It's not me guys!" Kelly says loudly and stomps her foot. "I'm not some fucking weeb." She briskly groaned.

Corrine lifted a mere brow at Kelly's sudden outburst. "Just to save everyone the time it's me. And do not call me a weeb, kay Kelly? That's not even what that word means either." She said in a rather stern voice, look down at the peppy Hispanic. Kelly widened her eyes, not expecting that type of tone.

Chris and Christie looked at one another awkwardly as Corrine proceeds to go.

"Look, it was just Harry Styles fanfiction. I think we all had a phase where we did stuff like that. My dad walked in and saw the big letters on my screen and freaked." Corinne calmly explained while avoiding everyone's judgmental gazes.

"Damn it I knew it was Corinne." Savannah muttered under her breath. She wasn't going to blame Asuka for suggesting someone else by any means, but it was just frustrating.

"It's fine, Corinne. It was something you did years ago anyways. Ignore them." Nathaniel soothed as he placed a hand firmly upon the curly black-haired female's shoulder. Her dark amber eyes fell upon his own hazel ones.

"Thanks Nathaniel, it means a lot. You're a supportive teammate unlike _some_ people." She shot a threatening gaze towards Kelly, who just had her hands on her hips.

Nathaniel let out a little chuckle before stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

* * *

_Round Two: Joshua (SS) vs. Brandon (TT)_

"Congratulations Savage Sharks for taking the lead. Now we are onto round two. Joshua from the Savage Sharks and Brandon from the Timid Turtles!" Chris exclaimed as he threw his hands up. "Get those presents from Santa Chris!"

"Santa Chris, seriously?" Sabine rolled her eyes as she put a hand on her hip. "Seriously Chris, you are one of the corniest people I know…"

"Then you must not know a lot of people because I have to say so myself, I, Chris McLean, is very memorable." He explained with a satisfied facial expression.

"Anyways…" Sabine rolled her eyes, causing Chris to glare at her teasingly.

"Alright Joshua and Brandon get ready for the next round!" Christie attempted to move the competition along as it began to get awkwardly silent before Chris and Sabine's conversation was going to get out of hand.

"Oh… I guess I'm up." Joshua giggled in a low tone as his cheeks flushed per usual. Kevin sent him a silent nod and crooked a small smile. He stood up and gave Joshua a tiny little bro hug before sitting on his spot back on the bleachers.

"You got this man!" He boosted Joshua's morale.

Brandon on the other hand was getting excited and jumping in place. "This is going to be loads of fun guys! Luckily, I got like the sweetest opponent on the Savage Sharks. Joshua cannot hurt a fly! I am totally in luck. Just gotta grab the green present and we'll be set!" He explained out loud as he proceeded to break out into a little jog.

"I'm just getting my legs warmed up." He explained to his team as they sent him confused looks. The dark-skinned male ran his hands through his hair and stretched out his muscles.

"Alright boys, you both ready?" Christie questioned as she glanced at the red giant and the energetic male. They both nodded their heads in unison and readied their haunches, preparing to run whenever someone says so.

"Let us do this. Three… two… one… GO!" Chris yelled as Heath blew the airhorn on 'go' (which definitely caused some of the campers to jump up out of shock due to the sudden noise).

Both Brandon and Joshua were _absolutely horrible_ at running and both were definitely out of shape. Fortunately for the Savage Sharks, Joshua's long legs guided him easily on the spinning merry-go-round. His pale hands were already scrambling for a present while attempting to keep his balance from the increasing speeds.

"This is really not easy!" Joshua yelled as his fingers fumbled over red and green arrays of swishing colors. By this point, Brandon had hopped onto the roundabout device but unfortunately to the both of them: it is been five seconds.

"This is about to get fun." Chef chuckled under his breath and pressed a red button on his device, causing it to speed up rapidly.

"Holy crap!" Brandon yelled as he grabbed onto the handles behind him for a grip so his little string bean self would not be thrown off. Joshua didn't say anything as he gripped the bars as while, attempting to hold his weight while gravity and the wind attempted to push him down and stick him to the sides.

"This is way harder than it looks." Joshua managed to say before dropping to the ground and grasping his arms around a plump red present. The short haired redhead proceeded to scramble back up onto his feet and made a leap of faith whenever he jumped off of the roundabout.

Joshua fell on the ground but quickly got back up (he was starting to receive scrapes from his knees) and he began jogging half-heartedly back to the bleachers.

Brandon felt the adrenaline pump through his veins, so he proceeded to copy what Joshua and Brandy previously did: drop down and pick up a present. The skinny male secured a tiny present before rolling off of the roundabout and raced for the bleachers.

It was a close match between both of the non-athletic males, but Joshua Winters made it back towards the Savage Sharks bleachers mere seconds before Brandon. The Savage Sharks jumped up in excitement (the main booster being Nick) and they cheered.

On the other side, the Timid Turtles hung their heads down as Brandon barely made it back on time and looks of defeat spread across their faces.

"Why is everyone on the Savage Sharks faster than us?" Asuka from the Timid Turtles muttered under their breath.

"Who cares, it matters that we got the right colored present." Josh nonchalantly assured his teammates, earning a confused look from Nathaniel.

"But that means that we lose a chance to steal if the Sharks don't get it right." Nathaniel pointed out before averting his gaze from Josh's. The other male shrugged and crossed his arms.

"It's whatever."

"Nice team spirit Josh." Asuka commented before resting her optics upon Joshua who was taking his time unwrapping his gift.

Pale and sturdy hands wrapped around the red wrapping paper as Joshua opened the present. "This contestant had confessed his undying love to his high school crush in front of the whole school. He got rejected, and he pissed his pants right after…"

Joshua's skin felt paler than usual as he let out a nervous laugh. His eyes varied from teammate to teammate to see who the best fit would be to help him answer this particular secret…

"That has gotta suck. Pissing your pants in front of the whole school? Hello laughingstock of the year." Rhys commented as his face expressed barely any emotion. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to watch with a peculiar eye.

"I would absolutely hate for that to happen to me." Dani explained as she felt worry form on her facial features. "Whoever it is, you are beautiful!" She called out to the other team, earning a confused look from Chris and Christie.

"Why did you waste our time with that shout, Dani?" Chris questioned.

"Spreading positivity, that's all." She meekly responded.

"Onto bigger and better things… Joshua! Who do you choose to help you?" Chris questioned.

"I pick Kevin." Joshua explained, sending his team a shy smile as Kevin slowly got off of his spot on the bleachers. Once Kevin reached where Joshua was, the two-fist bumped and glanced at each other.

"Why am I not surprised…" Christie trailed off from Joshua's partner pick.

Kevin disregarded the comment and he approached the red giant. "So, any thoughts?" He questioned discreetly as he flickered his colored orbs towards Joshua. The white man chuckled lowly while he rubbed the back of his neck – something that he often did.

"Well you see… it's my secret. I guess I just got lucky." Joshua explained as he gestured towards the white flashcard. Kevin narrowed his orbs to read the print, just making sure it matched the same words that Joshua had spoken out loud.

"So, you peed your pants?" Kevin questioned.

"Yes, I'm not proud of it… but I really don't want to tell the others. Should we lie?" Joshua suggested as his cheeks were blazing at this point, pertaining to a red color like a tomato.

"No Joshua, this is a free point! You will have to admit to it anyways so might as well get us a point and get it out of the way. Don't let your fear control you." Kevin explained specifically, pressing a hand on Joshua's shoulder.

"Fine… it was me." Joshua said out loud. "It's my secret."

"Oh, that's not fair… they got a secret of their own? Is that even allowed?" Rhys complained as he definitely was not pleased by the fact that the Savage Sharks basically got a free point.

"He got the luck of the draw, and he is correct. Joshua pissed his pants because he was rejected in front of the whole school." Chris nonchalantly explained with a snicker at the end. He took a water gun and shot it at Joshua's crotch.

"What was that for?" Joshua explained, attempting not to cry from the sudden embarrassment. Laughs erupted across the Savage Sharks and Timid Turtle's alike, which was quite sad for the little red guy.

"Let us just move on folks. This is tiring." Kevin groaned as he ushered Joshua back to the bleachers. Sabine and Rochelle both moved away from Joshua as he sat back on the bleachers hanging his head down.

"Alright Savage Sharks you are at two points! Timid Turtles, let us see if you can top them soon." Chris narrated.

Like he was on cue, Brandon began tearing the wrapping paper wildly as he opened up the present to find a tiny little flashcard. He cleared his throat before springing up on his two feet and read it off slowly.

"This contestant was in a high position of National Honor Society. They did not like a member in it, so they used their power to erase the student's hours for their service. This caused them to get kicked out due to lack of completed community service hours." Brandon read off.

"Damn that's rough." He added before throwing the flashcard to the side. He raised a brow at all of his lovely teammates before smiling towards himself. "I pick Dani though! Come on girl!" He beckoned the short black pixie cut haired female.

Dani pranced over to the dark skinned male and immediately twirled. "Alright so I'm thinking Asuka, Corinne, Kelly, Nathaniel, or Savannah." She admitted, looking over her shoulder to see her team looking at one another. No one was really acting different.

"It sounds like someone on our team had a vengeance! Wonder what they'll do to us in the competition if they don't like us." Brandon explained. Dani nodded slowly, taking Brandon's statement into consideration.

"Whoever it is, they better have a good explanation. If not, then maybe they aren't a good person." Dani commented. "So, any thoughts?" She questioned.

Brandon pressed his fingers against his chin like he was thinking. "Possibly Kelly or Nathaniel. Did you see how Kelly snapped so quick at Savannah and Asuka accusing her earlier? It seems like something she would do."

"I agree, I think we should go with Kelly." Dani agreed, flickering her orbs towards the Latina who was lost in her own world. She was humming to herself while bopping her head to the side.

"Alright, Chris McLean! We have our answer." Brandon gestured with a curt smile. Chris awaited for Brandon to say the name, not budging.

"We decided it was Kelly's secret!" Dani exclaimed, hoping to earn her team a point. Kelly crossed her arms and looked aggravated at this point, getting annoyed because her teammates were getting it all _wrong_.

"No." She simply said as she attempted to contain her anger.

"Savage Sharks! You have a few seconds to steal. Who do you think it is?" Chris questioned.

Joshua and Kevin exchanged looks without even saying a word to one another. Joshua decided he was going to speak by stepping a few steps forward. "Our guess is Rhys." Joshua explained.

Rhys chuckled lowly as he stuck a leg out which was laying right beside the person in front of him on the bleacher. "Wrong Sharkies." He teased as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did you guys really not take the time we gave you to get to know one another?" Chris questioned in frustration as it seemed everyone was getting the secrets wrong aside from Brandy – but even then, the choice wasn't because they knew one another.

Nathaniel stood up in the bleachers with a blank expression plastered on his features. "It was a girl named Bridgette. She always pined after me, to the point where she was stalking me. She was a preppy good student, so I made sure she'd leave me alone – at least throughout our National Honor Society meetings."

"I guess that's fair game mate." Kai commented.

* * *

_Round Three: Kevin (SS) vs. Nathaniel (TT)_

"Next up is Kevin from the Savage Sharks and Nathaniel from the Timid Turtles. Take your places near the benches and prepare to run and get those presents!" Chris exclaimed.

Kevin sighed as he readied himself on one side of the bleachers for the Savage Sharks and cracked his knuckles with one another. He was not necessarily _horrible_ at running but he definitely was not the best. So, when he was tasked with going against Nathaniel Gold, he was a little anxious to be the last one back to the bleachers.

Nathaniel took his place like Kevin did moments before, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and readied himself. He was not athletic at all, it was probably one of his worst strengths, honestly. He could not let his team down though. His orbs met with Audrey's from the other team and he gave her a small smirk.

"Alright boys! One… two… three… go!" Christie sounded off.

Kevin began sprinting towards the merry-go-round as fast as he could while Nathaniel lagged a little bit behind. Kevin sprinted himself onto the merry-go-round after about ten seconds. The shaggy blonde-haired man cringed at the dirty merry-go-round handles near the edges and proceeded to scope out a present.

Moments later, Nathaniel leaped onto the merry-go-round and stood his ground by holding onto the rails. Nathaniel decided to _attempt_ to push off Kevin. If anything, he could get the Timid Turtles an extra point. Nathaniel's tanned hands came in contact with Kevin's chest and he sent the other male a slight shove.

Just from the mere velocity of the merry-go-round, the push from Nathaniel knocked Kevin down suddenly which formed a loud _bang_ sound as the kid fell down.

"Oh shit!" Nick called out loud as he jumped out from his seat. More of the Savage Sharks stood up after him to make sure Kevin was okay. Chris was disappointed that he was.

"We need more drama! Get him!" Chris called out, earning a scowl from his daughter.

Kevin groaned as his back began hurting from the sudden trauma. He kicked Nathaniel's leg, attempting to distract him for a second or two before securing a present into his hands. The autistic male rolled off of the merry-go-round while securing the present and got up and began to sprint.

Nathaniel flinched at the kick but was able to drop down and grab a green present, hopping off the roundabout device that was increasing in speed. The blonde almost fell down, but he caught himself, sprinting towards the bleachers to try to beat Kevin.

Unfortunately for the Timid Turtles, Kevin made it back before Nathaniel did. The blonde cursed towards himself as he reached the bleachers. Out of a fit of annoyance, Nathaniel threw the present down in frustration. Of course, he was slow. Of course, the Savage Sharks have another chance to steal. He could have pushed the lithe boy a little harder. Damn it!

"Congratulations again to the Sharks. Timid Turtles… come on I swear we did not stick all of the athletic people on the other team. Get it together!" Christie attempted to motivate them. She rolled her eyes as she gestured towards Kevin.

"Time to pick your partner."

Kevin surveyed his teammates and decided right away he could not pick Joshua again. He did not want his teammates to feel like he was forming _too_ close of a bond with Joshua. So, he decided to pick someone they would never expect him to pick.

"Rochelle."

Rochelle blinked her optics a few times before realizing her said her name. The loud female clapped her hands excitedly before rushing down to meet the lanky male. "Glad you picked me. Won't regret it!" She exclaimed.

Kevin nodded and sent the girl a smile before opening his present. "The secret reads this: At a party, a few years ago, this contestant stripped down and began helicoptering their junk. Someone posted it on the internet and to this day, anybody could search it up."

Kevin felt like he wanted to jump off of a cliff after reading that out loud. Both people on the Savage Sharks and Timid Turtles busted out into laughter. And of course, the loudest ones were Rochelle, Nick, and Brandon.

"Whoever this is… they're a real one." Arlo remarked, earning a laugh from the other guys on the teams.

Rochelle put a hand on her hip and stared down the boys on the Savage Sharks. Some of the Shark Boys flinched from how intense she was analyzing them (let's be honest, it was just Joshua).

"I'm thinking either Arlo or Nick." Kevin admitted as he surveyed the boys.

"Well duh! Joshua is too cowardly to do such a thing, plus his secret has already been revealed. Nathan is sweet and he doesn't rub me to be the party type at all. I know it's not you or else you would have fessed up. That just leaves Arlo and Nick." Rochelle explained. Kevin was taken aback at how the female did process of elimination.

"Nice thinking, Rochelle." Kevin complimented with a smirk. "Now which of these wild boys is the craziest? I think we both know the answer to that one."

Rochelle let out a loud laugh before placing her hands on her hips. "Definitely. Go ahead and say it."

Kevin chuckled and turned towards Chris. "Rochelle and I believe the secret belongs to Nick."

Nick's face did not falter as a wild grin was plastered on his facial features. It seems he was going to beat Chris to the chase of admitting the truth. "Nice one Kev-o and Rochelle. It was me, and I'm definitely not afraid to admit it!"

"Your answer is correct… please, no one look it up!" Chris exclaimed with a plea in his tone.

"Look, I was like really drunk and like… it just happened. But like I said I'm definitely not ashamed of it… if you know what I mean." Nick admitted with a smirk. He turned his head over towards Brandy while sticking his tongue out and the female just pushed his head away without even glancing at him.

"Sounds like you honestly." Nathan admitted while rolling his head back. Sabine was threading her fingers through his locks and she chuckled herself.

"Honestly, am I really surprised either?" She questioned with a little laugh. Nick shrugged at the two before leaning back on the top bleacher between Brandy and Sybil.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at Nick's secret. _What an idiot_ the blonde thought to himself as he began unwrapping his own green present. The flashcard revealed a signature white card with black print on it.

He sighed as he began reading the words on the flashcard. He definitely needed a right guess to score at least one point for the Timid Turtles. Plus, it would prevent the Savage Sharks from stealing.

"This contestant had a very serious accident that resulted in surgery on their right eye. It caused permanent damage and they wear a contact to match their other eye." Nathaniel read off, his expression blank. He felt a pang of guilt as he probably should have showed some sympathy, but oh well.

"That's a pretty deep secret… damn." Christie huffed towards herself. "But anyways, Nathaniel! Who are you choosing to assist you?"

The blonde brushed his hands through his faux hawk before moving his thin-like lips. "I choose Rhys." His blank expression curved into a smirk once the brown-haired male looked at him curiously. They have not had the most ideal start, but here they were.

"Sure thing. Nice to do business with you." Rhys joked as he sauntered over to Nathaniel. "Thoughts?"

"I have absolutely no idea, honestly." Nathaniel admitted as he placed one hand on his hip. He attempted to look at all of their faces to survey if any of them had scars or trauma on their body, but he did not notice a thing.

"Judging by you I'd say by looks." Nathaniel explained as he referred to Rhys' scar. The man laughed and shook his head.

"Not me."

"Damn it. Would have been an easy way out." Nathaniel teased which caused Rhys to laugh alongside him. They both felt Chris' gaze burn into them as he was attempting to hurry them out.

"Alright, alright. Who seems like a bad driver?"

"Who said they were the cause of the accident. If anything, who said it was a car accident." Nathaniel fired back with a smirk. The testosterone levels were rising by the second. They were supposed to be working together!

"You're right… we're just going to have to guess on this one. This sucks." Rhys groaned.

"I know… but I'm thinking maybe Asuka or Brandon." Nathaniel explained. "No reason, just a hunch." The blonde- and brown-haired male looked at one another for a few seconds, letting a dramatic silence overcome them.

After about thirty second of them thinking (or whatever they were doing), Nathaniel stepped up and turned towards Chris' direction. "I say Brandon."

"And you are correct! Finally, Turtles." Chris exclaimed. People on the Timid Turtles began clapping like crazy, and Asuka even threw in some _woo_s that stood out.

* * *

_Round Four: Kelly (TT) vs. Sybil (SS)_

"Nice round to both teams! The Savage Sharks lead by one point. The score is two to one, let us see if the turtles can win the race." Christie announced as she walked near her father. "For round four we have Sybil from the Savage Sharks and Kelly from the Timid Turtles."

Sybil felt her heartbeat wildly as her name was called. She gulped but then shook her fear as she stood up from her spot on the bleachers and placed herself near the front of it. Kelly did the same, but her demeanor was off, and her facial features were in an angry expression.

"I'll show them." Kelly muttered under her breath as she bent her knees slightly. She gazed right into Sybil's face and stuck out her tongue, causing the Van Trope girl to raise a brow at her. "You're going down!" She yelled at the Savage Shark.

The Timid Turtles looked at one another with confused expressions but ended up shrugging. Who cares if Kelly was a bit of a hot head? She better win them this point.

"Oooh, tension… spicy! Are you two ready?" Chris called out.

Sybil and Kelly both nodded as they readied themselves to run on the device. Christie blew a whistle this time, catching both of them off guard. Sybil and Kelly both began running.

Unfortunately for Kelly, the Latina was so focused on demolishing Sybil that she tripped over her own feet. The tanned female fell down, hitting her head against the ground. The Savage Sharks and the Timid Turtles both cringed from the impact.

"Damn that's gotta hurt!" Josh exclaimed as he jumped up to see if Kelly was okay. No one else seemed phased.

Sybil took this opportunity to get the lead. The girl hopped onto the spinning device and clutched the bars behind her for stability. "This thing is no joke! I feel like I'm on the teacups at the fair!" She exclaimed as she crouched down for better footing.

Kelly growled and got herself back up. Her locks fell against her shoulders as she began running once more, leaping her tiny legs onto the spinning device. By this point, Sybil had secured a red gift and was already crawling to get off of it.

Kelly had other plans for her.

Kelly grabbed Sybil by the hips and attempted to lift her up. Little did she know, Sybil packed some strength as she writhed against her grasp.

"Don't worry about Sybil get the present!" Savannah yelled out as she attempted to knock some sense into Kelly. The Latina did not listen, however, and she continued attempting to throw Sybil off.

"Get off of me!" Sybil aggravatingly yelled as she attempted to get away from the rather strong Latina. Kelly did not say anything as she grabbed Sybil and pushed her, almost sending the Van Trope girl off of the device.

"I said get OFF of me." Sybil angrily said once more as she pushed Kelly back this time, sending her to stumble back and lose her balance off of the merry-go-round. The Savage Sharks jumped up and began shouting and hollering like a wild pack of hyenas as Sybil grabbed the red present once more and began running back towards the bleachers.

"Kelly, COME ON!" Kai yelled as the Timid Turtles were getting frustrated.

Kelly groaned towards herself before hopping back on the device and attempting to pick up a green present even though the device was spinning faster and faster as time went. She secured it close to her small chest and she jumped off, almost falling down once more.

Kelly mustered up the courage to run back to the bleachers with her green present. It looked like she had a bruise on one of her wrists from the fall earlier.

"That was… intense." Chris managed to say.

"Congratulations Sybil! Not only did you give your team the chance to steal, but you also got the Timid Turtle's only point deducted from them." Christie explained with a smirk.

The Savage Sharks let out another _woo_ while the Timid Turtles sat there with their heads down. They haven't been able to steal for one round yet.

"I choose Nathan!" Sybil giggled as she pointed a finger at the calm male. Nathan's head perked up and an instant smile formed on his face.

"Thanks for choosing me, Sybil." He thanked as he rested his arm on her shoulder for a few seconds. Sybil laughed and jabbed him playfully in the shoulder. "You were pretty awesome just a few seconds ago."

"Oh, thank you…" she trailed off with a blush tinting her cheeks. Sybil then put her attention upon the tiny red box she had grabbed, taking the wrapping paper off delicately. Revealed was nothing other than a white flashcard with print on it.

Sybil's face turned into a frown as she read the secret beforehand before telling it out loud. "I-I don't think this should be in here…" she admits as she turns to Chris.

"Oh, it's in there." Chris jabbed back.

Sybil cleared her throat as she leaned into Nathan for support. "I-I don't feel comfortable with this but okay… this contestant was dared by a friend to yell out a racial slur out loud. The contestant did the dare, and then was angrily chased by a mob of angry colored men and women and had to be hospitalized after."

Dead silence came across the Savage Sharks and the Timid Turtles as Sybil threw the flashcard away. She was obviously mad, and Nathan seemed a little uneasy as well.

"Yikes." Is all Sabine said.

Arlo began sweating alongside his neck and he attempted to contain it. It was a long time ago, he was stupid… his friend was just being rude and he fell right into his trap. Arlo attempted to keep a straight face but it was hard whenever he knew that this might be used against him in the competition.

"Um…" Sybil said as she glanced at her team and back at Nathan. "I have no idea. Maybe Brandy? She seems ill-willed sometimes. Like you don't wanna piss her off."

Nathan shrugged and crossed his arms. "But does Brandy seem like the type to do such a dare like that? I just don't see it. My first guess would have been Nick but his secret is already out. That just leaves us Sabine, Arlo, Rochelle, Kevin, Brandy, or Audrey."

"It's definitely not Kevin. Nor Sabine… or even Audrey." Sybil explained. "They wouldn't do something like that. Just look at their faces."

Almost all of the Sharks looked a little uncomfortable.

"Then that leaves us Arlo or Rochelle." Nathan flatly admitted.

"Alright, I have my answer…" Sybil began. She cleared her throat and began moving anxiously. She didn't know if it was the anxiety ripping at her or the push from Kelly a few moments earlier. "Nathan and I think it's Rochelle."

Rochelle got up and was about to say something before Audrey grabbed her arm and pulled her down slowly. "I know it wasn't you, so please." The redhead calmly maneuvered. The female nodded and sat back down, calmly crossing her arms.

"It wasn't me!" She said in a defensive tone. Nathan and Sybil flinched at her tone.

"It was me." Arlo simply said as he stood up. The shaggy brown-haired male felt anxious as fifteen other campers looked at him, staring into his soul. "Look, I bet you guys want an explanation… I wasn't expecting to reveal this-"

"Because it brings out a horrible side of you, right." Corinne admitted as she crossed her arms disapprovingly. Brandon nodded with a confused expression on his facial features.

"Look, I was immature back then. It was just a dare… and don't you think I got my karma? I would never in a million year say it again." Arlo questioned.

"Before this become really yikes, I'm going to leave the secret at that." Christie explained as she ushered Kelly to open her giftbox.

"I don't know if this secret can compare to that one but whatever." Kelly said in an annoyed tone, sending Arlo a death glare as she unboxed her secret.

"This contestant's mom showed up to a band show and harassed them throughout the entire performance. Their mom costed them the battle of the bands title." Kelly read off. "Also, I pick Brandon. I need the positivity right now."

The dark-skinned male got up without saying a word and joined Kelly, awkwardly doing a dance to make her feel better. "Any thoughts?" He whispered lowly as he joined her.

"It's someone who wanted to be in a band. Asuka… possibly because she always listens to music. I know it's not you, not really Corinne's style. Dani possibly but I highly doubt it. Maybe Josh… or Savannah." Kelly explained.

Brandon cleared his throat. "So, you're saying Asuka, Dani, Josh, or Savannah?" He questioned.

"Yea, I think I'm going with Asuka." She whispered lowly. "Okay! Chris, I pick Asuka." She promptly explained. Brandon looked bewildered as annoyance formed in his facial expression.

"You didn't even ask for my opinion, really." He stated.

Before Kelly could respond, Chris cut him off. "WRONG! Unfortunately for you, Timid Turtles, the Savage Sharks have a few seconds to steal."

Sybil and Nathan looked at one another as they conversed. "We conclude it may be Josh!"

"Wrong." Christie flatly responded.

Savannah stood up, platinum blonde locks resting on her shoulders as she began speaking. "It was my mom. She was so annoying and embarrassing! I lost a whole cash competition because of her. Hopefully, it won't happen again…"

The blonde sat down, and her teammates had light chatter for a few seconds, nothing really standing out.

* * *

_Round Five: Audrey (SS) vs. Dani (TT)  
_

"Alright Savage Sharks and Timid Turtles we have our fifth round now! We're about halfway done, don't give me those faces! Especially you, Turtles, you still have a chance. The score is currently three points for the Sharks and zero points for the Turtles."

"Next up is Audrey from the Savage Sharks and Dani from the Timid Turtles. After that last round, I want you guys to bring out the cat fight!" Christie egged on as she put her hands around her mouth to shout across the beach area.

Audrey's eyes widened as her name was called. She clapped her hands together as she got up from her spot on the bleachers and made her way towards the given spot. She parted her lips to say something but decided against it in the spur of the moment. She wasn't afraid, she knew she packed a tad bit of muscle, so she'd just have to stand her ground if Dani wanted to push her off.

Dani got up (after receiving a pat on the back from Kai) and jogged down the bleachers to the bottom. The black-haired female narrowed her eyes with a smirk on her face. She knew she was one of the most athletic members of the Timid Turtles, and after she shows them how much of a team player, she is she'll definitely secure a spot on the team.

"Alright girls. Ready?" Christie questioned.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed as they readied themselves.

"Three… two… one… go!" Christie counted down, sending her hand out whenever she counted down to 'one'.

Both Audrey and Dani began walking into a quick sprint immediately. It was obvious that Dani reeked of athletic prowess, but Audrey was catching up to her slowly. Red locks drifted in the wind as Audrey put extra power in the way she ran.

Dani was the first to get to the merry-go-round like device, being the first contestant to not grip the outside handles for support. She crouched down to secure a green present into her hands before Audrey made her way onto the device.

"Looks like you're not that bad!" Dani yelled out as she backed up a few steps to attempt to protect herself and her present. Audrey giggled and immediately dove down to grab a red present. After sifting through the gift wrapped boxes, Audrey picked up a big red present.

Little did the girls know that they lost track of time. Chef snarkily laughed as he hit the button to increase the speed of the device. "Better hold on!"

"Oh-" Dani began before being knocked towards the edge of the device as the core of it began spinning rapidly. Audrey lost her balance, leaving her to fall ass-first onto the roundabout device.

"Ow!" She squealed as she rubbed her buttocks in pain. She recovered quickly though and picked up the red present that she had dropped seconds before. "Nice ride with you Dani but I gotta get back to the team!"

Dani didn't say anything, instead she jumped off of the round-a-bout with ease and began sprinting back towards the bleachers before Audrey even got off of the device itself.

"Shit." Audrey commented as she stumbled onto the ground, present still in hand. By this point Dani was already making her way back towards the bleachers. The red-head pulled herself together and began sprinting, attempting to out-run her.

Unfortunately, Audrey didn't try hard enough as Dani secured her spot by the bleachers with ease. The Timid Turtles jumped up from the sudden win. "We're finally making a comeback!" Savannah yelled.

The Savage Sharks seemed unbothered as Audrey made it back. She wasn't out of breath or anything of the sort, but she was still disappointed that she lost. Though she knew Dani was an athletic beast so maybe she had no chance in the beginning. Now she has to focus on getting this secret.

"Alright girls, congratulations to Dani for securing a possible steal for the Turtles. Since you were the first back, you get to go first." Christie explained. "But before you do that, I need you to pick your aid."

Dani glanced at her team. She had figured she was going to pick Kai, but whenever she landed her gaze upon Josh who was nonchalantly throwing his head back with eyes closed, he wanted to challenge him and make sure the others doesn't think he doesn't care.

"I choose Josh." She calmly explained as she beckoned the male with blonde dreadlocks. The tall man jumped at his name being called and nonchalantly walked over to Dani.

"I got you." Josh simply said as he crossed his arms and sent her a little smile. Dani sent one back and leaned into his shoulder a bit. She began unwrapping the present that contained an oh-so precious secret. Green wrapping paper fell to the floor like all of the others before Dani found a white flashcard.

"This contestant is a prince that can speak multiple languages and play multiple instruments." Dani read off. The Timid Turtles looked at one another with astonished faces. She glanced over at Kai who offered her a tiny smirk, and then she knew.

"I think it's Kai." Dani quickly admitted towards Josh. The blonde didn't say anything as he glanced at his team and then back at Dani.

"If you say so then yes. It makes sense, it isn't Brandon, it isn't Nathaniel, it could be Rhys… but it's not me. We got a fifty percent chance so go for it." Josh encouraged.

Dani clapped her hands once and turned around to face Chris. "We decide it's Kai's secret."

Kai nodded his head one time, a smile curving at the other side of his lip. "You two are right mates! I am indeed a Prince."

"That's cool." Asuka commented, running a hand throughout her hair as she stared into Kai's eyes. The male chuckled confidently and didn't say anything more.

"Ha! I knew it." Dani muttered towards herself with fist pumping towards her own form.

"We now have a point for the Timid Turtles. Are they too far back behind? We'll have to see." Christie commentated.

Audrey took this as her opportunity to look at her teammates. She wanted to pick someone that she knew, but not someone she knew too well. She didn't want to pick any of the girls because she knew that they all had a solid connection. Making allies was the best way to survive and she could get many allies if she actually tried.

"I think… I'll choose Nick." She flashed the blonde boy a smile, and of course she got one back. Nick patted his knees confidently before rubbing his huge hands together and hopped off of the bleachers to join her.

"Thanks for picking me." Nick kindly said as he stood like a giant right beside the five-foot two girl. Audrey's green optics glistened up towards his blue ones and she swore that she saw him give her a tiny smirk.

Audrey didn't say anything else as she began unwrapping her red colored present to reveal nothing no other than a white flashcard. She began reading it. "This contestant likes watching kid shows like Bubble Guppies and different animes like Sailor Moon."

"Animes? What the hell- I mean what the heck is that?" Nick questioned as he placed a hand on his hip. Audrey let out a tiny giggle and looked up at him.

"You idiot, it's like a cartoon but done by Japanese developers and… other stuff." Audrey giggled as she pressed a hand against Nick's chest. Nathaniel lifted a brow but said nothing more.

"Alright so… who do you think watches cartoons? My money is on Arlo. He seems pretty brawn, and it's always those type of people you gotta watch out for." Nick hinted.

"No, I don't think anime is Arlo's alley. I'm thinking more Brandy or even Nathan." Audrey whispered in his ear. Nick shrugged.

"I actually have nothing to say, like I have no clue. I didn't even know people our age still watched cartoons and stuff."

"Alright well thanks for the small help Nick but I'm going to have to go with my gut." She giggled as she turned towards Chris. "We think it is Nathan."

The male with messy black hair and warm brown eyes laughed loudly. "Wow, nice one Audrey and Nick but nah, it's not me." He chuckled as he leaned back. "But I appreciate the gesture, seriously!" He had a genuine and cheerful expression on his face.

"Damn it." Audrey muttered towards herself.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this but Timid Turtles this is your chance to steal." Chris hinted.

Dani and Josh looked at one another before Dani jumped excitedly. "We got this Josh! We totally got this." She explained. The blonde nonchalantly nodded, more-so distracted by a bird flying in the distance.

"Yeah, I guess." Josh replied.

Dani rolled her eyes discreetly before focusing back onto her teammates. "Definitely Asuka." She simply said. "I mean she screams anime to me? I hate to profile but…"

"Yeah that sounds good." Josh agreed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"We think it is Asuka!" Dani exclaimed. Asuka shook her head as her fingers fidgeted with her skull hairclips.

"It is not, I'm sorry to say." Asuka commented but gave Josh and Dani a thumbs up and a small nod of her head.

"Damn it." Dani groaned towards herself.

"Alright, neither teams got it! That means that the bearer of the secret has to stand up and expose themselves." Chris edged on.

Kevin sighed as he got up from the Savage Sharks end of the bleachers. He didn't smile or anything, he just stood there nonchalantly as he admitted his secret. "Fine, it's me. I actually enjoy things like this, sorry to say. They're like super fun to watch and get into."

* * *

_Round Six: Nick (SS) vs. Rhys (TT)_

"Onto the next round as we are slowly running out of time and we still have five more rounds to go!" Chris barked as he beckoned the campers to pay attention. "Because next we have Nick from the Savage Sharks and Rhys from the Timid Turtles!"

Nick rubbed his hands together as he stayed at the bottom of the bleachers, readying himself as he cracked his knuckles. A confident and smug smirk formed upon his face as his blue eyes flickered over towards Rhys.

Rhys groaned as he realized that Nick was a tad bit more buffer than him. Rhys favored a more feminine body shape despite his broad shoulders and defined jawline. And a part of him concluded that the blonde was planning to handle him on the merry-go-round.

"You got this big man on campus." Arlo cheered for Nick which caused the blonde to look back towards his team and send them a little wink. Rochelle and Audrey jumped into the cheer and soon enough the entire team was chanting his name.

The Timid Turtles did their usual cheer for Rhys, a less spirited tone than the Savage Sharks but still motivating. The light brown-haired Timid Turtle readied himself to run, even though he wasn't athletic at all.

Once Chris counted down, Nick ran like an Olympic runner. About five seconds in, and Nick was already halfway to the merry-go-round while Rhys was just a quarter away.

Nick hopped onto the spinning merry-go-round device with ease, securing his feet upon the contraption. He leaned back into the bars behind him to hold his weight as he dropped down to grab a red present that was calling his name.

Rhys finally got on the device as it began spinning faster, causing Rhys to almost lose his footing. Rhys' pale blue eyes met Nick's determined aqua ones. Rhys attempted to ignore the male coming towards him as he attempted to grab a green present.

"GET HIM NOW!" Rochelle screamed as she jumped up from her spot on the bleachers.

Nick snickered as his palm pushed Rhys back with ease, causing the smaller male to stumble back. Rhys tried to hold his ground as he pushed the blonde back, but Nick didn't budge. Nick clasped his hands around Rhys' waist and picked him up and (somewhat) threw him off.

The light-brown haired male fell off of the device and dropped his present onto the ground. The Savage Sharks got up and yelled wildly like they did whenever Sybil pushed off Kelly and Nick let out a frat boy _woo_ before hopping off of the merry-go-round with a red present in hand.

Rhys struggled to get up after the rather physical altercation with Nick. He felt the wind get knocked out from under him as he clutched his green present and darted for the bleachers. Rhys finally got there but was met with disappointed looks from his teammate.

It looks like Nick already made it back with ease. The blonde male lifted a brow at Rhys to make sure everything was good, but Rhys avoided his gaze. "It's all in the name of the game." Nick muttered.

"Well that was pretty quick but effective. Timid Turtles lost a point!" Christie called out as Heath and Nicole made little scribbles on their notepads where they were keeping score.

"To make things more interesting, players can _not_ receive aid from their teammates. The selection is becoming easier since more and more people reveal their secret." Chris announced.

Nick and Rhys cursed under their breaths. Nick began unwrapping the red present delicately to reveal the signature flashcard. He began reading it slowly.

"This contestant does a few tricks at the skate parks. On this particular day, their friend was recording them doing a trick. They went into the air, bent over, and then landed. Little did they know that their pants had ripped and were stuck upon the concrete, leaving them sitting there in shame in their underwear." Nick read.

The Savage Sharks chuckled at one another at the secret, including the secret bearer. Nick gazed his blue optics across the people left. _Audrey, Brandy, Nathan, Rochelle, and Sabine_. He knew only one skater girl on his team so he would have to go with her.

"Aight Chris I got my answer." Nick explained. The Timid Turtles looked at the confident blonde with questions.

"How did he get it so quick?" Kai asked.

"Because, he's Nick." Corinne joked while she rolled her eyes. The other people glanced at the darker skinned girl in confusion. She crossed her arms. "I just know from the first challenge with the boat that he's determined and pretty logical." She shrugged.

"Sucks that people can't even get help." Sabine muttered under her breath, regarding to the future time where she is going to have to figure it out alone. Hopefully she'll be the last person to go so the answer would be pretty easy.

Chris asked who it was and Nick eagerly sent out a tiny smile. "It's Sabine. She's the only girl I know who skates on this show. But, I do want to find out what exactly she did because that seems so cool."

Sabine let out an endearing laugh before clapping her hands. "Yea, I guess it's not a big secret that a skate. But yea it was an embarrassing time, one of my good friends was filming and I totally humiliated myself. I ripped my damn pants!" She laughed near the end.

"Well, at least you got the trick, right?" Arlo questioned, attempting to break the ice with his teammates. Sabine didn't laugh but she gave Arlo a tiny nod. "Yea, I did. Of course, I did though like is that even a question?"

"I love the confidence."

"I guess it's my turn now… and no aid for me. It's whatever though." Rhys commented to himself as he began unwrapping the green wrapping paper regardless if the Sharks were still talking. He uncovered a white flashcard (per usual).

He began reading the flashcard. "This contestant played tea party with their sister until the sister was ten years old." He threw the card down and looked disbelievingly at his teammates.

"What kind of secret is this and why do I have to guess it." He complained as he crossed his arms. "Alright so…" he trailed out loud.

He knew that it was probably a chick, but it being a dude would probably throw him off. All he knew was that Asuka, Josh, Kelly, and himself still had some secrets left. He had around an one-third chance of getting the guess right since he didn't count.

"Uh… I choose Josh. Just because he sees like a real one for being there for a younger siblings." Rhys concluded.

The nonchalant blonde male clapped his hands together. "Nice one Rhys! It is me, and I have no shame. I love my little sis and I'd do anything for her."

* * *

_Round Seven: Nathan (SS) vs. Kai (TT)_

"Alright, nice round for both teams. Savage Sharks are now sitting at four points while Timid Turtles are just recovering one mere point. It's not looking good for the Timid Turtles. Like I'm sure there is a zero percent chance that they'll win this but… we still need to spill the tea so…" Chris trailed off.

"Oh God dad, I know you didn't just say spill the tea-"

"I did! But anyways, next we have Nathan from the Savage Sharks and Kai from the Timid Turtle. Can these two boys match Nick and Rhys' tension?" Chris egged on.

Nathan stood up and let out a huge sigh. He knew this was coming, but he didn't expect to be pitted against one of the most fit Timid Turtle members! If anything, Kai had more drive to annihilate him on that spinning device. Not to mention he was a freaking prince!

Kai wasn't worried. The numbers were dwindling down, and it was getting easier to guess who the secrets belonged to. Nevertheless, he got one of the nicest Savage Sharks. He was confident in his athletic ability so getting back to the bleachers before Nathan wasn't a problem. But he wasn't going to push him or have any contact with Nathan. That just wasn't him.

Christie counted the boys off this time which left Kai sprinting with ease towards the merry-go-round. Nathan was a few steps behind his pace, and it was obvious he was lacking stamina and physical prowess.

Kai hopped onto the merry-go-round, his locks flowing with the wind as he scrounged for one of the last few green presents. It was getting hard to differentiate the two colors as he was spinning so fast it turned into a blur.

Kai wasted no time grabbing his present and hopping off right when Nathan jumped on. The kind soul was thankful that the athletic male didn't try to assault him off of the merry-go-round. He and his team knew that it wasn't going to work out for them to snag a steal.

Nathan grabbed a red present before securing it in his grasps and waited for the time to hop off. Kai had made it back towards the bleachers and everyone was waiting on him. Nathan gulped as he jumped off in a moment of faith, which he was met with solid ground. Nathan sighed a sigh of relief before jogging back towards the Savage Sharks area.

Kai didn't even wait for Chris or Christie to beckon him to open his present. Eagerness shot through his system. "I don't even need the help from my mates to figure this one out, right?" He questioned out loud as his team clapped behind him.

Kai revealed a flashcard and he began reading off of it. "This contestant would do anything to be a Barbie. They wouldn't wear anything but platinum blonde hair wigs, wear heavy makeup, and even tried to legally chance their name to Barbie."

"Oh… that's rather interesting…" Arlo commented from the Savage Sharks side and chuckled to himself. A few of the other Savage Sharks snickered alongside him.

Kai ruffled his locks as he laughed to himself and rubbed the palms of his hands together. He knew pretty well who's secret this was. There was no way it was Asuka, Rhys, or even Dani. Which left one person.

"I have to go with my girl Kelly." Kai bantered with a smirk. Kelly didn't get angry like she did in the earlier accusations. Instead, she hopped up like it was a talent show and began fondling her hair.

"Yes, it's me. I plan to win Total Drama and use the money to get so much plastic surgery and turn myself into a Barbie!" Kelly exclaimed in glee as she gestured towards herself.

"She's really pretty, I don't know why she would want to be uh… Barbie. No offense." Sabine added in regard to Brandy which just caused the blonde to scowl at her.

"She has beautiful tanned skin! Why would she want to be a plastic thing. It beats me…" Rochelle commented with a mild disdain.

"I mean… being a Barbie wouldn't be that bad right?" Arlo questioned.

"You don't get it do you man…" Nathan trailed off from his spot.

"Alright enough with the chitchat! I do what I want, period." Kelly admitted as she crossed her arms and played with her hair. "Whatever, I was predictable so just be thankful I got us a point _team_."

Nathan took the awkward moment of silence and no one moving to go ahead and begin unwrapping his red present. After a few seconds of unwrapping, he opened the present to find the flashcard.

"This contestant had a major weeb phase when they were 12. Later on, they became disenchanted."

"See! I told you I wasn't the weeb." Kelly groaned.

"No one accused you…" Corinne explained as she rolled her eyes. She really didn't like the whiny girl for sure.

Nathan sighed as he crossed his arms and began to think. The only people who haven't had their secret leaked is Audrey, Brandy, himself, and Rochelle. He knew it wasn't him and it didn't really seem like Brandy's thing.

So, he decided to go on a whim (and possibly to attempt to avoid a beat up from Rochelle) and say: "I think it's Audrey."

"That took no time at all. Damn." Sabine commented. Joshua nodded and held up a high five for her to hit. He commented that he was thinking the same thing for sure.

Audrey felt her cheeks flush as she felt everyone's gaze on hers (especially Nathaniel's) and she cleared her throat. "I watched Naruto and some One Piece when I was young, and I really was into it. Luckily, whenever I grew up I grew out of the anime watching."

"Why do you all act like watching anime is bad?" Kevin questioned.

* * *

_Round Eight: Sabine (SS) vs. Asuka (TT)_

"Before we answer that question Kevin, we're going to bolt into the next round! We are quite running out of time for a rather… surprising addition to the challenge so don't mind me if I rush things a bit. We have Sabine from the Savage Sharks and Asuka from the Timid Turtles!" Chris explained.

Sabine rolled her eyes as she cursed her luck. Of course, she'd get the girl who listened to Papa Roach while doing yoga, someone who took down a whole chubby man. Sure, she was athletic as fuck, but could she handle Asuka on the merry-go-round? She seemed a bit unhinged in her eyes.

"You got this girl." Brandy encouraged followed by Rochelle who let out a _woo_ to encourage the skater.

Sabine chuckled as she readied herself for Asuka, who on the other hand was calmly sitting at her spot in front of the bleachers. Funny for Sabine, Asuka was just as athletic was her and it was obvious this was going to be a tense battle.

Asuka had every plan in pushing down Sabine (who towered over her). She had to make the Savage Sharks lose a point to even attempt to win the challenge. She definitely didn't want to be the first one out of the competition.

One of the hosts counted off and the two girls began running at the same pace. Both of the females darted for the spinning device in a hurry. Both Sabine and Asuka had landed onto the device with ease, and both of them mirrored each other's movements by hanging onto the bar behind them.

Sabine immediately ducked to grab her present but all it took was Asuka's foot on her arm lightly to stop her in her tracks. Sabine let out a small growl before grabbing Asuka's foot with her other hand and tugged on it harshly.

Asuka flinched and drew back her foot before she lost her balance, a scowl forming on her face as she set out for revenge. Asuka grabbed the green present and attempted to hit it on Sabine's head, but the skater girl rolled off of the spinning device to avoid her.

Sabine landed on her back and flinched for a moment but got up with the red present a few feet away from her. She grabbed the present and began running for the finish line.

Asuka on the other hand scrambled to secure her present before finding a perfect place to land her feet upon. She had began running as fast she could towards the bleachers so the Timid Turtles would have an opportunity to steal.

Unfortunately for the Turtles, Sabine reached her spot by the bleachers a few seconds before Asuka did. Maybe if the fierce female wasn't so focused on knocking Sabine down, then she'd probably would have made it back before the skater. Sabine had her head in the right place.

"Congratulations Sharks for getting back before the Turtles! Even though I'm not surprised…" Chris trailed off as he shrugged.

"Can't help that she just wanted to hurt me instead of doing the challenge." Sabine fired towards Asuka with an insult as she shook her head with a hand on her hip. The female with the red-tipped hair rolled her eyes and shook her head back at Sabine.

Sabine began unwrapping her present to reveal a handy-dandy flashcard. A smirk came across her lips as she began reading it.

"This contestant got the mark on their cheek from getting hit in the face by a piece of toast while tinkering with the toaster." Sabine read off.

The Savage Sharks immediately drew their attention towards Brandy and Nathan who both had signature scars on their cheeks. Sabine crossed her arms as she analyzed them both. _Well, least it makes my job easier_.

"Come it's a fifty-fifty chance." Audrey pointed out to Sabine as the skater girl pondered about her choice. While it is true that she had half a chance of actually getting the question right, it was still going to be humiliating if she gets it wrong.

Sabine glanced her eyes at Brandy and then Nathan. "It's just a matter of who would get hit in the face by a toaster…" She thought out loud and began pressing her finger against her lips.

Nathan would seem like the more probable choice, but you never know. Brandy could have just had a little accident. Sabine groaned as everyone was hurrying her up.

"Fine, I think it's Nathan." Sabine concluded.

Nathan chuckled and nodded his head in appreciation that Sabine guessed it correctly. "Yea, it was me… I accidentally tinkered with the toaster and the hot toast came and basically burned and slashed my cheek." He gestured towards the rigid scar that was formed on across his face.

The Savage Sharks clapped (the hype was down at this point) whenever Sabine successfully guessed another secret. This put the Savage Sharks at a total of five points. The Timid Turtles at this point accepted defeat and it was quite obvious.

"Who are we voting off?" Dani whispered towards a little group around her which consisted of Josh, Kai, Corinne, and Savannah. They all shrugged except for Kai who gestured towards himself.

"I think after the challenge we should huddle and figure this out… even though I think I know who I want to vote out…" Kai trailed off as he flickered his eyes towards a particular person.

The group's attention was ripped away whenever Asuka began demolishing the wrapping paper and revealed a secret per usual. "This contestant was terrified about giving a speech. They planned to give themselves food poisoning, but accidentally gave it to the whole school. This was done by accidentally misplacing it near the cafeteria food."

The Timid Turtles glanced at Rhys, Asuka, and Dani. It was either one of them and Asuka knew it wasn't her, so it had to be either Rhys or Dani. Rhys didn't strike her the type to do something so… immature or reckless. He seemed calmer and more composed than that, so she was going to go with her gut.

"I believe that the secret bearer is Dani." Asuka concluded as she crossed her arms smugly towards Sabine. The skater girl rolled her eyes and snickered while making an 'x' formation with her fingers.

"Ah… sorry Asuka you are wrong." Chris said with sadness in his voice – a fake one at that. "Looks like you Turtles are booked. The only way you can win is if you push off a Shark in the next two rounds _and_ get both of your secrets right. It is plausible though."

"Shit…" Asuka trailed off. Sabine stuck her tongue out playfully towards Asuka before clearing her throat.

"It's the Savage Sharks turn to steal! You have about ten seconds." Chris instructed.

Sabine took a quick glance, counting off the various contestants who already spilled the beans already. That left Asuka, Dani, and Rhys. If it wasn't Asuka, and if it wasn't Dani… then it had to be Rhys. _Easy_.

"The secret belongs to Rhys, easy." Sabine commented as the Sharks began clapping for her. Asuka let out a little grunt under her breath as she turned her gaze away from the skater girl.

"You're right Sabine…" Rhys trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck, something nobody has seen him do before. "I really hate giving speeches or being in front of the public eye… so I planned to give myself food poisoning _only_. I don't know how it got into the cafeteria food, but it did…"

"That's tough man." Josh explained while rubbing the back of Rhys' back. Brandon widened his eyes towards the male before saying nothing more.

* * *

_Round Nine: Rochelle (SS) vs. Corinne (TT)_

"Currently the score is five points for the sharks and two points for the turtles. Come on Turtles! You can totally win this." Chris motivated. Christie rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips.

"Let's be honest Turtles, the chances of you winning are so slim, we might as well end the challenge-"

"NO! I wanna find out more secrets _and_ get on that little spin device!" Rochelle threatened as she thrusted a finger towards Christie. "-and I dare people to try to push me off!"

"Well looks like today is your lucky day Rochelle because you're up." Christie jeered back with a scowl on her face. "-and it looks like your opponent is Corrine."

Corinne's eyes widened as her lip quivered. "Okay, I'm not the one to usually back down from a fight but Rochelle is an absolute unit. Do I really have to push her off?"

"Well obviously to get us the win you have to." Kelly snobbishly fired back. Corinne lifted a brow as anger began to dwell once more for the Latina.

"Can you not?" Corinne asked somewhat calmly which got the team to look around awkwardly.

"Kelly leave Corinne alone, please." Brandon attempted to calm the tensions between the two females, but Kelly rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Corinne got up and groaned towards Kelly but took her spot in front of the bleachers.

Rochelle pumped her fists as she stood in place, a smirk formed on her face.

"Woo! Go Rochelle!" Nathan, Arlo, Nathan, and Sybil simultaneously chanted for the female. She turned back to look at them and gave them a little thumbs up.

"Win this for us!" Nick clapped and hollered.

The two girls settled themselves and waited for one of the hosts to sound off. It was like they were on cue whenever one of them began counting off. "Three… two… ONE!" Chris yelled as he clapped his hands.

Corinne gracefully sprinted towards the spinning device (it was obvious that the girl did dance and gymnastics) and leaped onto it with ease. She quickly maneuvered herself so she could grab a green present and slid it towards the edge of the device so whenever Rochelle got on, she could grab it in a flurry.

Rochelle stomped over to the spinning device with determination in her eyes. It was unclear to say whether she was focused on getting the present or on Corinne but either way the situation was pretty intense.

Rochelle hopped onto the spinning device (almost falling down) and hit her knee on one of the bars. She grunted as she recovered quickly from it and grabbed a present.

The two girls made eye contact for a split second and Corinne took this as an opportunity to go ahead and run off as the pressure from Rochelle and her team was getting towards her head. She literally could have gotten _anyone_ else other than Rochelle. It was terrifying.

"Well…" Rochelle trailed off as she jumped off of the device and began running back towards the bleachers. She didn't mean to scare the smaller girl away, but it is what it is.

The Timid Turtles cheered as Corinne dashed back towards them with her lithe form and she was pretty confident in her ability to outrun Michelle. Her attempts were rewarded whenever her team sprang up suddenly and clapped and cheered her on.

Corinne clapped her own hands after she placed her present firmly on the ground and waited patiently for Rochelle to reach her spot across from her.

Rochelle finally made it to her spot in front of the Savage Sharks bleachers without breaking a sweat. She groaned as she realized that Corinne made it back to her team before she did. She wasn't necessarily worried as they had more than enough points to win the challenge, but it was still infuriating towards her pride.

"Congratulations Timid Turtles for making it back. If you can steal you might have a very slim chance of winning." Chris complimented.

Corinne took this as a que to unwrap her present. Green wrapping paper fell around her as she found her white card in a little box. She flapped it in the air for a few seconds before reading it off.

"This contestant has a habit of playing with their cute plush toys even though they are not a child anymore." She read off, her face not phased or changing from reading the secret. She didn't even think this as embarrassing.

But she knew she had a fifty percent chance of getting this right. It was either Asuka or Dani, which it could be either one. It would be more 'embarrassing' to Asuka more than it would Dani, so that's why she's going to pick the name she's about to say out loud.

"I think it's Asuka, honestly. Also, whoever's it is, I don't judge like at all." She flashed a tiny smile towards the two girls who couldn't give anything away.

A few seconds pass and Asuka stood up. "You're right." She simply said. The Timid Turtles howled and cheered after her simple statement and she sat down.

"It's a little embarrassing but I really do enjoy my toys. I mean, how can you deny this?" She questioned as she grabbed a little bean baby from her pocket and showed it off to her teammates. Everybody just widened their eyes and didn't say anything.

"Well, that's a point for the Turtles. Now let's see what the Sharks are up to." Christie egged on.

Rochelle began unwrapping the present viciously to reveal a white flashcard. Rochelle took a deep breath before reading the secret out loud. "This contestant has eaten garbage more than five times in their life."

Rochelle's voice became weak and her tanned face suddenly began to feel pale. _This was her own secret_. Her palms got sweaty as she heard someone (she couldn't pinpoint who) from her team snickered.

Brandy scrunched her face up and instantly some people knew exactly who the secret bearer was from the process of elimination.

Rochelle sighed as she balled the secret up and threw it near the merry-go-round. "The secret is mine." Individuals on the Timid Turtles looked taken aback from her confession.

"Look, I ate garbage and I don't have shoes. I wasn't privileged like some of you so… yea…" Rochelle awkwardly admitted before quickly shuffling to take a seat on the bleachers. Some of her teammates rubbed her back comfortingly before an awkward silence fell upon the contestants.

* * *

_Round Ten: Arlo (SS) vs. Kai (TT)_

"Well… after that shocker we are finally among our last round! We have Arlo from the Savage Sharks who has a rather controversial past and we have our little prince Kai from the Timid Turtles. I think you can figure out who's secrets these final presents belong to, but I still want to see you two try to maul each other to death. So, enguard!" Chris teased.

Arlo cringed at Chris' introduction of him but he wasn't phased. He got up from his spot on the bleachers and hopped down, his shaggy curly brown hair coming with him as gravity took them both down. His lilac eyes landed on Kai who was doing the same.

He needed to prove to his team that he wasn't that same guy from the past, so he was going to steer clear of Kai. They were already ahead by four points and there was no reason to risk losing a point or losing the opportunity to steal.

Kai chuckled to himself as he stood on the ground as his team stared at him from behind. He thought that Arlo looked determined, but he definitely knew that the Shark was underestimating him greatly.

"Alright boys get ready! This is our last round, even though I think all know who the secret bearers are." Christie teased.

Kai cracked his knuckles as he readied himself and Arlo stretched out his leg. Arlo was pretty athletic, but Kai was even more athletic. The only way that the Turtles can win at this point is if Kai knocks Arlo down, makes it back to the bleachers first, gets his point, and hopes he can steal if Arlo gets it wrong.

That's not a good chance.

"Let's do this mate." Kai daunted as he did a little jog in place. Arlo rolled his eyes and he bent down on one of his knees, awaiting the signature sound off from the hosts.

Chris counted down slowly, and on the word 'go' Arlo and Kai both dashed towards the merry-go-round. The men both hopped onto it with ease.

Arlo secured his hands on the bar behind him while Kai dropped down to get the present. Arlo attempted to kick the green present out Kai's hand but ends up kicking his hand.

"Oh god mate!" Kai exclaimed as he retracted his hand. Arlo took this opportunity to crouch down and get his signature red present and secure in his chest. Kai angrily got up and tried to push Arlo off, but the muscular male didn't budge.

"Tough luck, 'mate'." Arlo teased as he hopped off of the round-a-bout device and began sprinting athletically back towards the bleachers. All of the Savage Sharks were out of their seats and clapping and howling like hyenas as they waited for Arlo to get back.

Kai huffed towards himself as he dropped down from the merry-go-round and began sprinting back towards the Timid Turtles with his present in hand. Unfortunately for the green team, Arlo made it back seconds before Kai could catch up.

The Sharks sprang up and howled like wildmen because they knew they won their first challenge. "Woot woot!" Nick hollered.

"Alright, alright, pipe down. Your teammate and Kai still have to guess who the secret bearers are." Chris groaned.

Arlo tore at his wrapping paper like a madman and it revealed a fancy little white flashcard. He threw the trash aside before reading it. "This contestant secretly has a crush on their best friend." He let out a little chuckle under his breath.

"Wow what a secret." Kevin said sarcastically which resulted in a death stare from Brandy. Her cheeks tinted bright red as all eyes shifted onto her (from both her teammates and the Timid Turtles).

Brandy huffed as she turned away and crossed her arms. "It's a huge secret when you get publicly outed on television! I mean, how embarrassing is that! She's probably watching RIGHT NOW and UGH!"

Nick casted a glance away from Brandy as he had confused facial expressions, saying nothing more as he sighed softly towards himself. The girl let out a angry huff as she hopped down from the bleachers and crossed her arms.

"Well… my guess is brandy I guess!" Arlo laughed loudly and a few others (like Nathan, Sabine, Joshua, and Audrey) joined in.

"Yea yea, you're right. Whatever. Fuck." Brandy whispered towards herself.

Kai shrugged awkwardly as he began unwrapping his own present that he had gathered from the merry-go-round. He revealed a white card and began reading off of it. "This contestant was a big fan of Chris' boyband FameTown. They still know the words to most of their songs."

"CHRIS HAD A BAND?" Almost all of the contestants called out unanimously. The head host let out a chuckle and placed his hands confidently on his hips.

"I did, actually. Back in the day of course, my buddies and I-"

"Anyways, dad. We have to keep things moving! So Kai go ahead and guess, please?" She pleaded. The prince chuckled and nodded.

"It's definitely Dani." He smiled at her and she sent a little half smile back.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's a little fan girlish but…"

"Girl, you did better than the most of us." Corinne admitted. Dani giggled under her breath and the two girls high-fived.

"Alright campers, congratulations to the Savage Sharks for winning their first official elimination challenge. Timid Turtles, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight. Remember, cast a vote for the player you'd like to eliminate." Christie explained as she was ushering some interns to pick up all of the paper.

* * *

_At the Bonfire_

"There are only nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the cruise ship of shame and leave the island, _permanently_." Chris explained in a very harrowing voice.

Christie proceeded to appear with the plate of marshmallows, a small smirk on her face. The Timid Turtles all groaned and moaned, glancing at each other as they wonder what was going to happen.

No one was safe.

"Alright, it's time to start." Christie beckoned the campers. "When I call your name come up."

"Savannah."

The blonde sighed happily as she was safe, getting up and grabbing the marshmallow. She sat down and looked back at her team with a small smile.

"Dani."

The short black-haired female with dark blue eyes sprang up immediately and grabbed her marshmallow. She puffed out her chest in pride and giggled while holding the marshmallow close to her.

"Rhys."

The light brown-haired male with pale blue eyes let out a confident smile as he got up nonchalantly and grabbed his marshmallow.

"Brandon."

The dark-skinned male hopped up eagerly and pranced over to Chris and grabbed his marshmallow thankfully.

"Nathaniel."

The blonde with the faux hawk smirked as he got up and accepted the marshmallow gracefully and turned back to his seat.

"Kai."

The prince clapped his hands once as he got up, jogging over to grab the marshmallow and thanked his team before sitting back down.

"Asuka."

The girl with the long messy black hair giggled under her breath and grabbed the marshmallow before returning to her seat.

"Josh." Chris finally said.

The nonchalant male with blonde dreadlocks shrugged as he got up and received his marshmallow.

"Now, Corinne and Kelly, you both have not received a marshmallow. This means that you were the bottom two in terms of votes. Wonder why? Well whoever stays has the luxury of figuring that out. As for the person leaving… well…" She trailed off.

"The person leaving Total Drama is-"

Before Chris could finish, Heath and Nicole walked in with the Savage Sharks behind them. Both Corinne and Kelly glanced behind them in confusion (including the rest of their team) as the winning team was at the bonfire.

"Now why are they here?" One of the Timid Turtles questioned.

"Yea, why are we here?" Another Savage Shark questioned.

Chris chuckled to himself and slammed his hand on his little podium in front of him. "Well, you see, there's a twist. I was waiting on this clowns to join, but since they're here… the person leaving the island is…"

Everyone edged forward in anticipation.

"Kelly."

"WHAT?!" The Latina screamed suddenly. She got up and turned towards her team "FUCK you all. And more importantly FUCK you Corinne!" She exclaimed angrily as she crossed her arms.

"That's tough." Corinne simply said as she crossed her arms and glared at Kelly.

"So why are we here?" Brandy questioned.

"Nice of you to question me again, but here." Chris exclaimed as a ramp had began to stretch from the Cruise ship down to the sandy island. "Once Kelly walks up the ramp and boards the Cruise Ship of Shame, then Savage Sharks… you'll receive your reward.

Kelly huffed as she flipped off her team before boarding the huge ramp of the Cruise Ship, muttering curses and other slurs under her breath as she walked in.

But as Kelly entered the Cruise Ship, you could hear her voice alongside another person's. Soon enough a girl walked out of the Cruise Ship that wasn't Kelly.

Instead, this girl had long straightened auburn hair that reached her mid back. Her emerald green eyes were vibrant and lit up the island as she walked down the room. She was a little larger than average with huge breasts, fairly pale skin. She had a signature blue monarch butterfly on her right ankle.

The girl walked down the ramp with a aqua blue one piece, her hair fairly wet from dipping in the cruise pool. "Hey campers." She smugly introduced.

"This is Megan Matthews, and as your reward for winning the challenge. Welcome to the Savage Sharks girl." Christie introduced as she gestured towards the winning team.

"Glad to be here." She responded with a smirk.

* * *

**Okay so you guys should already know how I do with endings and how they're rushed. I did things the way I did so every character would get a little time to shine before things begin to dwindle down in numbers. **

**I randomly selected who would vs. each other on a spinning wheel so it wasn't unfair. I evenly put the amount of smart, logical, and loyal people on each team so it was just a bad match up for the Turtles. I felt bad for not adding Megan in, because I really did love her persona, so I decided to bring her in as a prize for winning the 1st challenge.**

**Don't worry, the next challenge will be a double elimination so... oh yikes did I scare you!? Anyways, I hope you guys review and I hope you liked it! If I got your character OOC just PM me and let me know what I can do better.**

_ALSO ! I will be doing a 'flashback' and show the team talking for Kelly's elimination. I just couldn't fit it in here... sorry._

**Onto the review:**

**1\. What secret surprised you the most?**

**2\. What secret was the worst in your opinion?**

**3\. What was the most interesting round?**

**4\. What do you think of Kelly? Did she deserve to leave?**

**5\. What do you think of Megan joining the Savage Sharks?**

**6\. Did you like the instructions for the challenge? Should I do it for every chapter?**


End file.
